New Wings
by Doppelgnger08
Summary: -Cresswell AU- New York, 1904 A broken girl has the chance of a lifetime; an escape from what she despises. But the man she took it from is not who she comes to know. Has Cress fallen into more than she bargained for? *Not a one shot, I still have lots up my sleeve...*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, fellow writers and fans! I've been here for a while now, but haven't wanted to upload anything. But I've made some very close friends, and I want to be a full piece of this now. So please, if you're planning on writing something rude, don't read this to begin with. Thank you! Please review, please please please! Any helpful and respectful criticism will be greatly appreciated. If you like it, I will continue. *This is not a one-shot, I have plans for this one!***

 **New York,1904-**

She knew that these shiny machines were supposed to be amazing, but Cress Galloway didn't think that waiting an hour for it to arrive was an improvement.

Shuffling her feet nervously, she glanced at the clock to her left. 2:15, already so late. Her appointment, the meeting, all ruined.

Cress sniffed and glanced down, eyeing the contents of her purse again to make sure everything was still there. She'd already checked 6 times, but she figured it wouldn't hurt to check once more.

"If you don't mind me saying, it looks to me like you might be a bit lost."

Cress whirled around, her eyes wide, clutching the purse to her chest as fear pumped through her.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to startle you." He said, walking towards the empty seat next to her.

"Oh dear no, I mean- uh, that seat is taken, sir." She all but whimpered. He was the tallest kind of monster she'd ever seen, with wild dark hair slicked back. His suit was the darkest shade of navy you could imagine, and to her, it seemed to make him sinister.

He ignored her though, sitting down so abruptly the new seat creaked.

"What belongs in that purse of yours for you to be clutching it so tightly?" She turned to glare at him with all the courage her tiny body could muster.

"Sir, if you don't mind me saying, you seem a little too eager to know things that aren't yours to know." Her face betrayed her, flushing a bright scarlet.

He raised his eyebrows,as if to dare her to glare at him. She was shocked, more than she'd ever been. Never had a gentleman spoken out to a lady in front of her, never. Times were changing, this was true, but she'd hoped people would maintain a style of decency. Of course, to most people, her hopes didn't mean anything.

Cress shifted nervously in her seat, too terrified to meet his cold gaze.

"If you must know, I'm late. To a very pressing and urgent matter that I simply must attend to, and if I don't,-"

"This something your parents forced you into?" He interrupted, even having the nerve to smirk at her. She gaped, lost for words.

"Come on, it's written all over your face. Let me guess; rich, overbearing parents with great expectations that you don't live up to, so they think something's wrong with you, and force you to go to "very pressing matters" maybe once a week, when really, they're the ones causing your fear of people and anxiety for everything else." He paused, gently lifting her chin to meet his gaze. Her eyes narrowed as she tensed, gripping the handles of the seat with her lace gloves. How could he possibly know this much? There was no way he could have picked up that much from her sitting at a bench, waiting for the subway train.

"Am I correct, _Cress Galloway_?" He whispered.

She gasped outright and stood, slapping his hand away. "Sir, I don't know how you know what you know, or why you delight in scaring me, but I suggest you leave me alone, or I'll-"

"Or you'll send your father after me? Oh Cress, who do you think hired me to make sure you went to your therapy appointments? Who do you think told me to keep you in line of sight at all times? They don't trust you. They are so paranoid about losing their reputation, and it's because they scared their daughter into being terrified of the world. They broke you, and now they refuse to take the blame."

She froze, her back to him so he couldn't see the tears. In the distance another train blasted thick smoke into the air, pummeling towards the unknown. Cress wished more than anything she was hurtling far away.

"You've been watching me? All of these weeks?"

"Yes, and I'm downright sick of it." He sighed and shook his head, wincing as if he was the victim here.

"At first I was only in it for the money, because that's what I'm always doing the jobs for. But then I started learning about who and what I was working for. This isn't right, and after today, I'm backing off. But I had to meet you. I had to tell you the truth about them."

Cress narrowed her eyes and backed away. "I don't believe you. I don't believe that-"

"Will you stop being so naive? Look who you have for parents Crescent, they aren't exactly saints." The blush returned, this time in shame. She stiffly turned around, headed toward a farther bench. Hopefully the blasted train would arrive on time.

"I know now that you mean well, but I'd rather not have known. I... I, well. I can't escape them. Until I'm married and well away, they won't stop. I'm stuck." She said, her hoarse voice drifting off as he turned her around.

"I've already thought about that. I have a plan, and don't be surprised, for Carswell Thorne always has a plan." He said gallantly, offering her a handkerchief. She took it with trembling hands, waiting for his next words with cold dread. The fact that he was a private investigator for her parents only slightly phased her. They'd always been monsters, and this was just another one of their schemes to get back at her for being an embarrassment.

"Marry me."

"EXCUSE ME?" She burst out, whirling around so fast her purse accidently hit him in the gut. He grunted at the force, but used the bag's strings to pull her closer to him. If anyone had walked by right now they would've looked as if they were embracing. Her face flamed up for a third time, wishing he'd just leave it be. What could he possibly mean by that? _Marriage._ If she hadn't been raised on manners like most children were raised on love, she would've scoffed in his face at the ridiculous idea.

"You heard me. I know practically all there is to know about you. I happen to be excellent at what I do, and I know what you want. You want nothing more than to take the next train to the station, to board with a one way ticket, to never look back. I can make that happen. I can free you. Not only that, but I want to, Cress. I want to be your wings." He reached for her hands, freeing them of the stupid bag.

Oh how she hated that bag, full of medication she didn't need and notes for the therapist she didn't like.

He had a point. If she could just get the ticket from him, she'd be free. She didn't have to stay with him. Not really.

But then she met his eyes, and all of those thoughts of deception melted away. His eyes were blue, so startlingly ice blue that the breath left her all together. And for the first time, she felt like she could trust someone. It was crazy, and probably very stupid, but she wanted to take this chance.

Cress knew then without a doubt she'd never get another opportunity to escape her cage. She took a deep breath just as she heard the train whistle.

Ignoring his glance for a few seconds, she closed her eyes and took in the moment. The train buzzed into the stop, ruffling her dress as it passed. The wind blew her hair out of its tightly controlled bun, letting strands fall into her face. The smell of change shifted through, and she knew what her decision was.

The biggest smile she'd ever had flew onto her face, and she laughed outright before opened her eyes to see his crinkle with satisfaction.

Throwing her purse and chains to the floor, she grasped his hand and fled for the doors that swished open as crowds of busy, chained people shuffled out, their sense of freedom muddled and broken.

She was free, and she'd found her wings in the most unlikeliest of places.

- **So, What do you think? I know it's a bit bizarre, but I promise they will return to character soon, and yes, there will be a plot line. The other characters will be friends as well. I have an amazing backdrop to work with so Please review! Pm me if you want hints!**

 **With Love,**

 **Doppelgnger08**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, THANK YOU SO MUCH to all the lovely people who reviewed last night. It made me so happy that I've decided to give you the first chapter today! (That was kind of the pilot, or the premise) I've also decided that I'm gonna be one of the authors who answers back to everyone who reviewed, cause you guys are awesome.**

 **To the first Guest; I love your enthusiasm! It's people like you who make me want to try. So here it is.**

 **To Bookluver28: Awe, thank you! Hopefully this chapter clears up a little bit of why he proposed, I went back and realized that wasn't very well explained. And yes, Thorne has a lot of plans, most of which are going to...put him in character, shall we say. ;)**

 **To Lunartic21: Okay, I just gotta say that I totally love your username, sooo clever. And thanks for the compliment, once again it's people like you that make my day!**

Chapter Two-

She was drooling.

The train car jolted, flapping his newspaper and giving him a clear view of the sleeping figure. Cress was opposite of him, curled up in a tight ball.

He smirked at how feeble she looked. Her mouth hung open, eyelashes fluttering with every creak and whistle in the compartment. With every bump of the train, wisps of hair fell out of her loose bun. It was a muddy sort of color, and with her button nose and huge eyes, combined with her thick, ugly black dress, she resembled a tiny bird.

Carswell sighed at the coincidence, then snapped his paper back into form.

The third page, middle column read;

 _Mayor announces large-scale plans for New Years Eve, December 31st this year. Past celebrations in Times Square "have been nothing compared to what is to come." Walter E. Palmer, who joined in the interview, stated that there is to be a grand "sphere" dropped at midnight. More on the details in page 7._

 **(*Everything the newspaper described actually happened in 1904, and this is the same year that subway trains were first constructed in New York, for anyone who's interested. I wanted everything to be historically accurate.)**

He was about to turn the page when a cough echoed through the room. Carswell sniffed and looked up.

A female attendant was smiling at him, a cart beside her.

"Any refreshments for you today, sir?" The brunette's husky voice filtered in, and Cress mumbled something in her sleep. They both ignored her.

He was busy lazily dragging his eyes up and down the lady's figure. She was curvy and beautiful, with fair skin and full maroon lips.

Thorne cleared his throat. "Ma'am, I have the feeling that sight is all the refreshment a gentleman can handle."

She put her hand on her hip and batted her eyelashes. Inwardly, Thorne was laughing at how terrible she was at this. She wasn't even trying.

"Who said anything about you being a gentleman?..." That was more like it. He grinned his signature smile on her, watching as her expression faltered.

"Do you have...anything else to offer?" He whispered.

"Of course, sir, if you'll just follow me." She answered, clearly very proud of herself. Thorne slid out of the velvet seat and followed her through the car door, both leaving the cart behind.

The nightmares were getting worse.

Since she was five, the monsters started appearing, whispering things to her until she woke up in a cold sweat.

In the years before adolescence, they'd morphed into dreams of running from something she never saw the face of.

During her teens, they were images of her parents disappointed in her. Punishing her.

Now, the nightmares didn't even need to make something up in order to terrify her. They just brought memories back to the surface.

" _We have some news, my darling, may we speak to you in private?" Her mother cooed, eyeing the butler disdainfully. He wasn't fooled by her act. None of the servants were, or had ever been. But he simply nodded and left the room._

 _Her father turned from his papers, nudging gold-rimmed glasses off his considerably large nose and dropping them to the table._

" _Have a seat, Crescent." She grimaced, hating her name. They'd once told her it would give the impression of her being wealthy and abundant in all qualities, which would serve her well in finding a husband, but to her, a crescent moon was only a sliver of what it should be, and she secretly suspected that was the true reasoning behind the dreadful name._

" _Due to your latest episode, we've come to the sensible conclusio-" Cress flushed in fury. She was growing tired of these moments._

" _Episode? Mother, you knew those shoes were too tight, yet you forced me to wear them to the Parkinson's party. My trip over the carpet was nothing more than-"_

" _HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT YOUR MOTHER!" Her father bellowed, causing Cress to lose all confidence as she shrank back into the cushions._

" _I shouldn't have expected anymore from her, dearest Richard, we both know how wild she is…"_

" _If only we'd had that son, instead of this little freak! Embarrassing us at any social event, having to nerve to ask for school books instead of the latest fashion trends, when she very well knows we want her married off. What kind of useless idiot would think a man would want her for her brains? Foolish little mink you are!" He yelled mercilessly, so red with anger that strands of spit landed on Cress's trembling face._

" _You deserve punishment for the way you think, for you are wrong. You are a mistake, and I can't abide to look at you!" Her mother added furiously, slapping Cress with so much force that the shocked girl tumbled to the floor, landing hard on her elbow. Ashes flew up from the fire on impact, and Cress bit back a scream as her hand became coated in the white hot debris._

 _Her parents didn't notice._

" _Though you might wish to stay there and rethink your dreadful behavior, we have scheduled you an appointment with the renowned Dr. Harper. It took your father a while to agree, and heaven knows he had good reason to be weary, for if anyone sees you there.." Her mother shuddered. "But despite that, we must have you go, because I can't keep you from society next season without someone of importance noticing, and I can't take you to the public next season either, because you are sure to disgrace us. So you've left us with no other options than to cure you of this, well, this disease." She curled her lip at her daughter as Richard dragged her to her room, where she'd stay for the next week._

The memory faded to grey, her mother's last words repeating over and over to the rhythm of the wheels turning.

 _A disease. You have a disease. You are a disgrace to the family..._

She woke up screaming, clawing at the armrests of the chair before realizing where she was. Gasping for breath, she pushed the loose hair out of her face, unaware that the bun was now completely gone. She'd been thrashing.

Cress took one last stuttering breath before checking the clock on the wall. They still had about thirty minutes before they arrived at...well, wherever he'd planned.

The last images of the memory haunted her. Cress bit her lip, trying to imagine what her parents would do when they found out. Outraged, that's what they'd be. Their reputation would plummet unless they released the news of her anxiety, but that would raise questions about the cause of her 'illness.'

Pushing the thoughts out of her head, she turned to watch the signs streak past as they flew underground from one destination to another. They'd passed by her intended stop a while ago.

She let out a groan, overwhelmed with the mess she'd just gotten herself into. What had she been thinking? This was downright madness. Maybe her parents had been right to call her ill.

Then again, if Carswell's story was true...It was like a thorn in her side that she couldn't get out; the fact that her parents had gone that far was unbelievable.

Maybe they were right to call her naive.

Her flurry of thought was halted as the door opened, and a dishevelled Mr. Thorne entered. He was looking at the floor, a slight grin on his face. She coughed politely and he glanced up, his smile shifting into a sheepish look. He ran his fingers through his hair before sitting down.

"Ah, well then. I must've wandered off." Cress glanced at his face, noticing the smear of something reddish across his cheek. Wandered off, eh? She waited for the apology, but it never came.

"So how far away are we? Till we get to the station I mean." He said, glancing out the window as he stretched.

"I'd say about fifteen minutes now. Mr. Thorne,"

"Please, just call me Thorne. I doubt there's any need for manners involved when it's a kidnapping."

She gripped the arms of the chair, startled. " _Kidnapping?_ Whatever do you mean, Mr.-er, Thorne? I came willingly."

"Well yes, but no one else knows that. And that will cause some problems for us. Let's just hope we can travel faster than the news."

Cress looked down at her hands, fiddling with the glove that hid her scarred hand. A question formed in her mind, one that she really should have asked before jumping on a train with this man.

"Thorne, where exactly _are_ we going?"

He sighed and ran his fingers through the dark mass of hair, relaxing into his seat again. While she waited for an answer, she peeked at him through her lashes.

He was much younger than she'd initially thought. Probably only twenty six or so. The dark hair she'd been wary of actually had streaks of blonde running through its waves. His eyes glimmered, with mischief or mayhem, she didn't know. It made her nervous, but somewhere deep down, the brave part of her was intrigued.

"That is an excellent question, but I have one for you too, and until you answer this I'm afraid you won't know our destination." He shrugged sympathetically, but the knowing smirk ruined it.

"You don't have any idea where we are going, do you?" She squeaked, suddenly a little panicked.

"Now now, calm down, I didn't mean that. My question for you is this; I know your recent past, but I don't know all of it. I still don't understand why your parents ruined you, or how. So what I want to know is, what are you really running from?"

He'd hit a nerve, and they both knew it.

"What business is that to you? You know enough, and I don't owe you anything."

"A, a, ah, that's where you're wrong. Who became your wings? Who bought you a very expensive train ticket?" She frowned at him.

"You're much more vexing now than when you were proposing marriage." She grumbled, fiddling with her glove once more. He was right, and she hated that. Cress didn't want anyone to know her past, because she didn't want their sympathy. It was no use to her. "Look, I'm simply not ready to talk about it, and besides, it's not the most important matter at the moment."

He paused from his internal gloating and looked at her, really looked at her. She shrunk back, used to that kind of intensity coming only before a hit or slap.

A moment of confusion passed over his face, but he regained composure so quickly Cress wondered if she'd just imagined it.

"Alright, you win lady. We are headed to the superb and glamorous streets of Brooklyn!" He spread his arms wide, like an announcer at a circus. She blinked.

"Brooklyn? But isn't it a little...unsafe?"  
"That's the whole point. Your parents wouldn't think that we'd stop in a place so close to home, and such a dirty place at that. Besides, my friends own a bed and breakfast over there, and I haven't seen them in years."

"Why?" She asked, noting how his eyes dropped suddenly.

"You have secrets, and I'll keep mine, we clear Cress?" He said, so quietly that she gaped at him.

He avoided her gaze and stood, grabbing his bag just as the metro shuddered to a stop. After a seconds thought, she took one last look at her purse before grabbing the money and dropping the rest onto her seat. Cress was ready to move on. (That realization alone was enough to make her knees wobble.) She stood and followed him, more confused than she'd ever been before. Right before they exited the train, he stopped and turned around.

"One more thing; the marriage was simply an idea. We can use it as a cover so we stick by each other. Otherwise," He flashed her a triumphant smile, his mask slipping back into place, "you'd be absolutely lost without me, darling."

 **Once again, thank you to all who reviewed, and please, please review again. I want your opinions, your questions, suggestions, all of it! I will be introducing the rest of the gang in the next two or three chapters, and I'm going to try and make it to three thousand for the third chapter. (This one was two thousand, so I want to keep up the pattern.)**

 **I have a question; Do you guys want some of the chapters written in the other characters points of view? Let me know who you want to see in the next chapter.**

 **Review!**

 **Love,**

 **Doppelgnger08**


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo beautiful people! So, I was checking progress and found that this story has already gotten over 108 views. Oh my goodness guys thank you, that is amazing. ******For those of you who are upset at Thorne, let me remind you of how he acted towards her in the actually series before he fell in love with her. He was a complete jerk. But don't worry, he's gonna fall for her, and he's gonna be a wreck. It'll be great. It will just take some time, because he has spent his whole life acting like this. Cress has her work cut out for her.****** Also, (I know this is long, but please read) let's make a goal of...15 reviews. If you guys are awesome enough to tell me what you think, I will give you a sneak peak at a future scene.

To Lunartic21: I know right? He's being a bit of a brat, but hopefully he will change soon. ;) (Well, accept for this chapter, you are going to despise him after this. Like really despise. ) And I need inspiration for Cress's next nightmare. Think you could help? That'd be so cool if you could. To Guest: I hate them too, and it was really hard to right like that. But I had to make them like Sybil, so. And I love responding to reviews, it lets people know how much I appreciate them. I am definitely planning on writing from both of their views, but I was wondering about some from Kai and Cinder's? They have a super cute story coming up. So do Wolf and Scarlet. Jacin and Winter don't come in for a while, but theirs will be a bit unique.

To Bookluver28: I hate him too, but if you feel the same way that means I'm doing my job, so thanks! In a weird, twisted sort of way. On your question of how many chapters, **THIS MAY INTEREST OTHERS** I know it will be more than ten. I'm going to try and write more for each chapter. So for the fourth, 4,000 words. Fifth, 5,000, etc. (I don't count the author's notes in the word count, so it will be fair to you guys.) So this endeavor will get...interesting. ;) And as to that last suggestion, I will totally do that. Thanks for the tip!

To Kit125: Oh sweet goodness you are so awesome! Thank you so much! I will definitely keep going. One of the reasons I wanted to do this in the first place was to keep myself motivated. That's what you guys do, so y'all are important to me. I love that your compliments are very constructive. The scene you mentioned; that was the goal. So thanks.

To Guest 2: Awe thank you! Enjoy this chapter! Tell me what you think.

The rickety old terraces and sidewalks of Brooklyn were a lot noisier than Cress had anticipated.

And a lot more crowded.

This new discovery proved to be a little more shocking. She yelped as a passerby slammed into her back, shoving her into Thorne's back. He turned around, the exasperating smirk still on his features. "Try to keep up, Birdy."

He shouted over the clangs and rattles of sound around them.

Birdy?

In her confusion she shifted to the right, and immediately the lace on the bottom of her dress was run over with a passing vegetable cart. With a violent rip, the bottom two inches of her dress left the rest of it, settling in a muddy patch of cobblestone before being trod on by a horse. The owner growled at her before going back to his shouts about discounts and fresh produce.

"Eek! My gown." She moaned as yet another cart rolled past her, splashing what remained of her dress with dirty muck. Without even turning around, Thorne reached behind his back and grabbed her elbow, gently bringing her in front of her.

"We're almost there, okay? I've got you." Cress felt her spine relax as he put a hand on her shoulder, pushing them through the crowds to safety. A tingle ran down her back every time his finger slipped and grazed her neck. She actually felt...comfortable. Like he was keeping her- "And besides, black isn't your color, so losing the dress isn't much of a tragedy darling." He added offhandedly, squinting at the signs.

The warm feelings dissipated. She glanced down reproachfully at her dress, biting at her lip nervously. What was wrong with it? Sure it was a little stiff, and a little stifling, maybe, but not that bad. Isn't this what everyone wore? Cress lifted her head and took in the groups of people surrounding her. A small boy was eyeing a large man's expansive watch near the market street wall. A woman was trying to gather her children into a dusty Ford. Two girls were chatting over the ribbon stall. An old man walked past walking a pig, a trail of little boys following behind. Her eyes finally landed on a woman next to her, holding a basket of laundry over her head. Her mouth gaped open at what the women was wearing. A loose, button down white skirt and cream blouse with nothing resembling a corset. No underskirt either! Her hair was flowing down her back in tangles, her face sweaty and stained.

Glancing around once more, she realized all the other women were wearing practically the same thing. What is this? While she was processing this, a small girl ran up to Thorne. Breathlessly, she stammered; "Please sir, spare a pence for the poor."

"Stay away, girl." He replied, dragging Cress away from her was quickly as possible. Now Cress was gaping at something else entirely.

"How could you do that? She could've been starving!" He spared no expense, rolling his eyes at her while turning into an alley-like street.

"Really, you must've noticed. That little girl had just stolen from the butcher. She was a thief. Surely you know what those are." Cress turned away from him too quickly to hear the rest;

"You happen to be traveling with one."

Well, a retired one at least. Thorne was glad she'd already moved her focus to another discovery. She was currently staring at the boxing square across from them. Angry men clamored around, beating each other to a pulp. Her horrified expression was enough to know what she was thinking. He shook his head comically, then glanced up at the crooked street signs. Just a little bit farther… A tinge of anxiety settled in his stomach at the thought of seeing them again. He actually hadn't been lying at the part about not seeing them for a while. He couldn't say the same for the rest of his speech.

Thorne mentally went through the list that had been given to him.

Get her out of the area. Check. Convince her he can be trusted. Check. Get her to the location. Almost.

He blinked away the list and focused on the instructions Ze'ev had given him. Just because he hadn't seen him didn't mean he hadn't been in contact. His friend knew all about the current job. That's not what he was worried about. Ze'ev had a tendency to say what he meant or not speak at all. Thorne was a bit concerned he'd let something slip. To make matters worse, he didn't know if the wife knew about any of it. He'd have to be very careful.

Then again, Carswell Thorne was always careful. He looked over at Birdy, checking to make sure she hadn't wandered off. She was right beside him, her hair flying in all directions as she tried to take everything in at once. He had to admit, it was cute, in a mousy sort of way. Thorne grabbed her wrist again, ignoring how she flinched every time he got near. That must be a side effect of her parents.

What was their problem anyway? He shook the thought away. He was getting paid, that's all that mattered. He straightened up in pride at the sign above the nearest building. "Le Petite Auberge." They'd made it.

The inn was quaint. It was a four story building squished in between a boarding house and another, much older building. A town square was just a few paces away, and next to the fountain that stood in the center, a kind looking girl was selling flowers. Cress felt her hand being tugged towards the building, and reluctantly followed into the dark interior.

The sound of laughter and the clinking of glasses echoed through the cozy room. It seemed to be filled to the brim with families and tired men, getting away from work for a lunch break. What was extraordinary to Cress was that there seemed to only be one waitress for them all; a short, fiery red head. The girl emerged from the bar carrying four plates of bread, soup and waters balanced on her arms. It looked like quite a feat, but she wasn't even breaking a sweat. This girl's outfit shocked Cress more than anything else she'd seen that day.

Stars, she thought. She's wearing breeches. Tight, dark brown pants clung to the girls curvy figure, followed by a white shirt and leather boots. A red shawl was tied around her small waist like a belt, bringing out the stunning color of her hair. The girl finally caught eye of the pair. "I'll be with you in un moment." Her accent cut through the air.

Thorne led her to a booth in the back before approaching the bartender alone. Cress felt overwhelmed, but safe. The atmosphere was lively and comfortable. He returned to their table with a relaxed grin on his face. "This;" he said, motioning to the man next to him, "Is my good friend Ze'ev." The man wiped his hands on a cloth hanging from his belt before bending over her hand.

"My pleasure." Cress couldn't help but be a little nervous around him, despite his good manners. The man was a giant. He even passed up Thorne in height, which was not an easy feat. He had dark skin, the kind you get from spending your days in the sun. Ze'ev had black facial hair that matched his wild mane. To add to all of that, his eyebrows seemed to be permanently down, as if in a scowl. He looked to her like a Wolf of sorts. The one feature that stood out were his eyes. They were a brilliant shade of emerald.

Cress blinked out of her trance and nodded her hello. Thorne grunted to get their attention.

"Right, well old chap we need a room for the night. Think you could help the beautiful lady and I out?"

She flushed in surprise. He thought her to be beautiful? To be fair, she'd never thought herself excessively ugly, but- No. No, he was just teasing her. She waited dryly for the punch line, but it never came. One more thing to be confused about.

"Of course. We happen to have a room available as of this morning. Ah, and this is my love, Scarlet."

He motioned the waitress to come over before putting an arm around her waist securely. Scarlet glanced up at him, and it was obvious to cress just how much in love they were. She felt her heart warm as she smiled in greeting. "It iz so bien to meet ze two of you." She said. "Can I get you anyzing to eat?" (Just trying to help you picture the accent, it's not a spelling error.)

She leaned in towards Cress to whisper jokingly, "Ze tomato soup is the best thing ve offer. Best to mange before my husband finishes it all 'imself."

Ze'ev grunted in response and Cress laughed outright. That was the first time in a while that she'd thought to laugh. She knew that Scarlet would be a wonderful acquaintance. Maybe she'd even have her as a friend. Now that was a word almost unheard of in her lifetime. They were all waiting for her answer. "Um, well I've never tried it before, but it sounds delicious."

She cowered slightly at their stunned expressions. Thorne chose to explain. "Cress here didn't get out of the house much."

Ze'ev nodded like this was nothing new, but Scarlet looked indignant. "Ve vill 'ave to 'help you then. Consider me your new amie." "Oh, oui. Merci beaucoup." she replied, beaming at her new friend's pleased expression.

"You speak French too?" Thorne asked incredulously.

"Well what else was I supposed to be doing stuck in the house all day?" she said, earning a laugh from everyone.

"I vill go and get your food, d'accord?" Cress nodded, and Ze'ev settled in next to Thorne.

Scarlet sat down beside Cress. "You like your soup, non?"

"Oh yes, it's marvelous. I haven't had much tomato, but it was incredible." She nodded knowingly, a small smile of pride on her face.

"Zey come from my grandmother's farm, a few miles south of ze city. She moved 'ere ven she vas just a little girl, and started the farm with her father. Ven my parents died I went to live with 'er, and left France be'ind. But working on that farm with 'er, I had some of ze best times of my life." Her smile grew the more she spoke, her words becoming louder. "After all, zat is where I met Ze'ev."

"He came to work too?" Scarlet burst out laughing. "Non, non child, he came to steal! But I stopped him."

"He was a thief?! How could you trust him?" Scarlet gave Cress an odd look. "People change, sweet. I just gave him a bit of a push."

She nodded, deep in thought. Would her parents change now that she was gone? Would they want to see her again? Cress jumped when she realized Scarlet was still talking to her.

"I vish to 'elp you tomorrow. Vould that be alright vith you?" The red-haired continued.

"What do I need help with?" Cress wondered. Scarlet smiled softly. "Vell, you don't 'ave a bag, non? I assume you plan on vearing clothes."

Cress couldn't seem to get the blush off her face.

Scarlet continued, oblivious to her discomfort. Or maybe she was just being kind. Cress loved her for that.

"I know a brilliant dressmaker, just past ze marketplace. Peut-etre you vould vant to come?" she nodded, happy to have something to do. Scarlet laughed at her expression, then grew serious. "Ve vould 'ave to be careful though. Ze rallies are to be held tomorrow, and zey 're no place pour a lady."

"Oh. What are 'rallies?'"

"Trust me ven I say it is something I 'ope you never 'ave to learn about." She finished darkly, and Cress felt herself cowering. Now images of the men fighting earlier in the boxing ring began to flood her mind, and she cringed at the thought of being in the middle of that tomorrow. "Maybe we should go a different day, then?"

"Mais non! Ve vill not let zem win by hiding from zem in fear! That vill not do." Scarlet exclaimed, and Cress swore she'd never seen someone with some much passion in a person before. "A-Alright then. I look forwards to going with you! To be truthful, I've never been before."

"Really?"

"Yes. Mother always sent the measurements to the dressmaker herself, and handed them to me when they arrived. I guess I sort of just thought that's how it works." she admitted shyly, feeling young and foolish. "Cress- that iz your name, oui? Yes, yes, so Cress, it iz not your fault that you did not know. Don't feel bad."

She could read Cress's mind, and for some reason that was an enormous comfort. She gave her cold hand a squeeze, then stood. Cress could feel the calluses on the girl's hand, and wondered what life must've been like for her to grow up this way. She honestly couldn't picture it. The only view she'd ever gotten of farmwork was from the tiny window in her room. And she'd never seen a young girl working there before.

"I 'ave to go now. I vill see you in ze morning, dear friend." Cress felt a smile light up on her face, feeling for once that she could get used to it here.

Meanwhile, Thorne was leaning back in his seat, his meal already gone. Ze'ev was beginning to fill him in about the rallies. Cress perked up but looked down at her bowl, hoping to not appear conspicuous.

"Yes, it is true. Most of the politics have become scattered and confused. The people are ready for a change, and are petitioning for an election. In fact, there is to be a rallie again tomorrow morning, in the market place." Thorne frowned. "It's really that bad?"

Ze'ev nodded, figuring his glass. "McClellan has raised taxes and formed restrictive laws on owning your own business. Brooklyn especially is losing work like you wouldn't believe. More and more are ending up on the streets with the newsies."

"Last I heard he was planning on releasing a law on the newsies. Something about them paying for rent at the boarding house?"

"If that happens, New York will fall. Think about it. Newsies spread the money and the news. Without them, nobody knows nothing. And the newsies could strike back, just like they did a few years ago. Other factories would fall. We'd lose our economy."

"You seem to have thought pretty deeply about all of this, Ze'ev." Thorne chuckled, uncomfortable at how serious the conversation had gotten. Ze'ev shrugged.

"There isn't much else to talk about in Brooklyn. Anything else and you could get on somebody's bad side. And believe me, here…" He gazed at a shady figure in the back of the inn, "You don't want to get mixed up in one side of the other. War is sport here." He stood up with a groan. "I'd better get back to work. I'll see you later tonight. We have a lot to catch up on." He clapped a hand down on Thorne's shoulder, then walked away.

He turned back to Cress. Her hair seemed to float around her shoulders, and all of a sudden he began to notice more about her. Tiny freckles dotted themselves around her nose, forming tiny constellations. Her eyes were large and bright aqua, like the ocean during summer. And the worse part of all, her mouth had a sweet curve and dip to it.

Uh oh.

"So what do you think?" He blurted out. She blinked up at him. She'd been staring at her soup, no doubt eavesdropping. Those eyes...

"Of what exactly?"

"Of the life of the free? Of my friends? Or Brooklyn." She licked her lips thoughtfully, and Thorne froze. Why, he had no idea. But something told him he did not want to find out why she'd caused a reaction in him.

"Your friends are lovely people. Brooklyn is slightly less lovely. And… the life of the free…" she trailed off, looking back down at her soup.

"Yes?"

"Seems a lot harder than I thought it would be." Cress muttered.

"No, you will grow to appreciate it. There's a lot to learn. For example, we need to teach you what fun is. Now that won't be hard at all." For some reason he really wanted to see her smile again. She shouldn't be upset.

He coughed and stood. "I'm a bit exhausted. Would you care to join me?" She nodded and held out her hand innocently. She had no idea what she was doing. Once again, he felt himself freezing. Forcing out one of his signature smiles, he grabbed her hand roughly and all but yanked her out of the cushion.

She squeaked a little and he muttered his apology, mind racing and head furious with himself. So what if she was attractive? Plenty of women were. Nothing special there. But he couldn't stop the confusion from settling in his stomach.

"Eek!"

"What is it…? Oh aces Cress, don't look like that. I'm obviously sleeping on the floor."

"But that sounds like a dreadful position! I'll go and ask Scarlet if she has another room. Or better yet, you take the bed."

"No, you are the lady here."

"That hasn't stopped you before from being rude."

"Where did that come from?"

"..."

Sigh.

"Look, just take the bed okay? We can trade off each night. Fair enough?"

"Alright, but you take it first."

"Bu-"

"Consider it payment for the train ticket."

"I cou-"

"Just take the blasted bed Thorne, okay? I'm tired and don't feel like dealing with your chivalry."

.

"You win this round, milady."

"Fine."

"Fine."

…..

"Thorne?"

Groggy.

"Yes?"

"Do you...get nightmares?"

"No."

"Oh."

…..

"Thorne?"

"What is it, Birdy?"

"Goodnight." …..

Whispered; "Goodnight."

That's all for today folks! Once again Thanks to all the wonderful people who reviewed, you are amazing. Please review and let me know what you think. How'd Scarlet and Wolf do? What do you think of Thorne's sudden awareness for Cress? Want Cress to go on a specific adventure? If you review and let me know, I will try my best to include your scene in the story.

Love you lots,

Doppelgnger08


	4. Chapter 4

**...Sorry about the super long author's note last time guys, and you would not believe how hard it was to get that uploaded. But hopefully you all liked it! You guys went above and beyond with my request for 15 reviews, thank you so so so much, they were wonderful. 19 guys! You all gave me 19 and that made my day. Anywho, let's try for...40 reviews? Is that too much? We will find out. What kind of scene do you want to get a sneak peak of? Let me know. Also, if you review and have an account, I will reply to you comment over PM to save space. Is that okay?**

 **Lunartic21: I love your idea, and it's so cool you liked that scene! I was worried it would be too soon, but everyone was hating on Thorne, (which they should've been doing, great job guys) and I wanted them to realize that Cress really was worth him becoming a wreck over. If that makes any sense.**

 **Bookluver28: Sooo funny you would mention the adventure idea, that's actually appearing in this very chapter. Hope you like it!**

 **Anonymous: LOVING YOUR ENTHUSIASM, AND HERE IS YOUR UPDATE. You are awesome, random citizen!**

 **Guest2: *Smirks slyly*….you have no idea.**

 **Lover of Books: Love your username, and I can't wait either! I've got most of the plot already figured out, but any suggestions about any of it is welcome!**

 **Guest: Love your idea, and I'm gonna incorporate it into this chapter thanks to you!**

 _Chapter Three_

 _"Crescent? Are you in there?"_

 _Her mother's shrill voice pounded the door, along with her grimaced and closed her book, setting it on the table with shaking fingers. For some reason, seeing her body's immediate reaction to her mother's voice only made her more nervous. Dread filled her._

 _"Yes Mother." She said, hoping her response would be considered 'loud and clear' enough to pass without punishment._

 _"How many times must I remind you? Call me Mrs. LeCourtier. That's the proper thing to do. Next time I won't be so gracious." She said, closing the door behind her with a resounding click._

 _Cress kept her eyes to the floor, watching the bottom of her dress swish with each menacing step she took._

 _"I apologize, Mo-Mrs. LeCourtier." Her mother frowned at that._

 _"Yes, well. Speaking of which. Your tutor is late, so we will go back to the board for now." Cress's eyes widened._

 _"Please, no. N-"_

 _"Now now, shut that tiny, ungrateful mouth of yours and put this on." She said, taking the board out from under the bed and shoving it at her. Cress caught it, her hands trembling so much that she had to sit on the bed. She closed her eyes as she slipped the ropes over her head, securing them with the belt buckle and feeling the board stiffen against her back. Once again, her body stiffened, and her posture became elegant and poised._

 _"That's as close to adequate as we will get." Her mother said with a sigh, shaking her head as if it was a tragedy._

 _The second her mother turned to grab the French textbook, Cress scowled as hard as she could. Turns out her mother could spin faster on her feet than she'd anticipated. The scowl was frozen on her face when Mrs. LeCourtier screamed for Richard in a rage at her. Throwing the textbook at her daughter, nearly slamming it into her face, she turned on a wobbly heel and raced for the entryway._

 _"Richard, bring the switch! She's rebelling again." The sound of the door slamming once again caused the tears to burst from Cress. She couldn't take it anymore. She began to struggle out of the ropes, gasping through the hot tears. Any second her father would come up and berate her, and she'd never once shown him her tears. It was the one act of defiance she could use. But this was too many times and too many punishments for her to bear. She would never be what they wanted; only what they despised._

 _And for that she cried. She sobbed until the tears fell into her mouth, choking her. Her arms were red and raw from the ropes, but she didn't care anymore. She was done. She had to escape. Hopefully the fall from the window wouldn't hurt too much. After that, the train station was only- At that moment, her bedroom was filled with light once more, and a strangled scream fell from her chattering teeth._

 _But it wasn't Richard._

 _It was Thorne. He strode in with his usual confident walk, dressed in a dark suit with a lily in his pocket. How did he know those were her favorite? She gaped at his blinding smile, then returned it with renewed energy._

 _"Thorne! Oh you have no idea how glad I am to see you! Quick, help me out of this so we can leave. You won't believe what set them off this ti-"_

 _"Silly. Naive. Stupid. Blind."_

 _"E-excuse me?" Her trusting eyes went wide at his insults. Is that really what they were? His beautiful smile turned into a sneer. She shrunk away, falling back onto the bed as he walked closer. A sliver from the board beneath her head cut through the skin in the back of the neck, a pain she was all too familiar with. This would be about the fiftieth sliver she'd have to try and pull out herself. Cress blinked away the thoughts and the bleeding as he moved next to her, hovering like a vulture._

 _"They sent me, darling. Turns out you have some secrets. Secrets come with a price, don't you know?"_

 _"I h-have no idea what you're referring too." She stuttered, all too aware of how close his face, no, his mouth was to hers. His hot breath cascaded down her neck, and she would have shivered were it not for the blasted board._

 _"Mhm." He said, not sounding kind at all._

 _"Thorne, you were the one that saved me from them. You practically called them monsters. Why-ACK!" In one quick movement he'd grabbed her jaw and forced her eyes to meet his own._

 _"Things are not always what they seem, Birdy. Or… should I say people aren't?" He laughed, a loud and cold sound, before lifting her up from the bed holding nothing but her chin. With that he launched her across the room, her terrified shrieks as she hit the wall fading out as….sunlight...broke through…_

Cress flew out of bed, screaming as loud and hard as she possibly could. Thorne jolted in his sleep, sitting up wearily. She fell back into the bed in a ball, curling around herself as tight as she could. The walls yelled at her, the room spun, the sheets threatened to drown her.

"No no no no no no no no….." She ran her hands up and down her shaking arms, recognizing that the raw spots were no longer there. Instead, the thick black fabric her mother had covered her in for years was welded to her, because Cress was covered in a cold, shivering sweat. Her mutterings emitted a sigh from Thorne.

"So my guess is, those nightmares you mentioned last night weren't supposed to be mine, were they?" His voice was hoarse.

Obviously he'd gotten a good sleep. She didn't respond. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to block the pain out. Hitting that wall, feeling the board pierce through the plaster, seeing his smug face, she'd actually felt something shift. She wasn't safe here, not with him. How could she have been so idiotic? To run away with a man she'd never met? Ugh.

Behind her, she felt the floorboards creak as a body gently eased onto the bed, holding her by the shoulders and lifting her to meet his gaze. She tensed. 'In one quick movement he'd grabbed her jaw and forced her eyes to meet his own.' Cress shook her head in confusion, and Thorne seemed to take that as a sign to reassure her.

"Look, whatever happened in that golden-haired head of yours, it is all gone now. Okay? We're gonna be alright. Aces Cress, you have one heck of a voice on you."

He chuckled, but the edge in his voice dampened the effect. She wiped the tears away and sat up in bed, causing him to lean back. He gave her a half smile, trying to reassure her. He was actually being kind of...sweet. Then his words sunk in. He thought her hair was golden? Her expression morphed into bewilderment, and he seemed to realize what he'd said. Thorne swallowed and jumped off the bed.

"I'll…leave you to get dressed. Yeah." And with that he was gone. Cress was grateful he'd shut the door carefully. The second it closed, though, she collapsed back onto the bed with a moan. She truly was in a mess now.

\- That was too close. She'd seemed afraid of him already. She was supposed to be completely trusting right now. He'd have to work on the charm. But Thorne doubted that's what was bothering him so much, after all, charm was never an issue for him. It's because you complimented her, you idiot. And she noticed. True, Cress was young; but she wasn't stupid. She was actually turning out to be very perceptive, which could become a problem. He paced through the hallway, then stopped in front of the dingy mirror. His hair was looking perfectly coiffed, as always. But he'd need to fit in to pass through the rally this morning unharmed. People here detested the rich. Hopefully Cress would find a new outfit soon, because right now she reeked of money and power.

Which was exactly what Brooklyn wanted to get rid of.

"What do you think? Oh, and I hope you don't mind, but I didn't have anything else, and Scarlet seemed to think...is this okay?"

He was frozen, wide eyed at her. She was wearing his clothes.

His favorite white button-down shirt was threatening to consume her, and with her attempt to tuck it in with a belt into his pants, she looked a bit like a pirate. Aces, she had the tiniest waist he'd ever seen. She'd tried to pull her hair back into the bun from yesterday, but ended up with a ponytail that reached the lower back. It was the flat out most attractive thing he'd ever seen. And she didn't have a clue.

Currently she was biting her lip in a way that sent shivers down his back, waiting for him to comment. Yes, keeping up with the charm wouldn't be a problem at all. If only her parents hadn't threatened him if he came within two feet of her. Not that that had been protective of them. They just didn't want a scandal on their hands.

In conclusion, she was just a client. Nothing more.

\- "Ah, good morning." Scarlet called from the kitchen. Cress blushed. She'd already forgotten how comforting it was to have someone to talk too.

"'ow'd you sleep?"

"Um, wonderfully. Thank you." Thorne shot her a look, and she mustered up her best glare for him, her lower lip in a pout. For some odd reason he went pale and walked quickly away, headed for Wolf over at the bar. She shrugged and walked over to Scarlet.

"I see you 'ave 'ad an interesting night, non?" Scarlet smirked at her outfit.

"Oh! NO. I mean, no, um, he's not like that. We're not like that. I barely even know him."

"Ah, but you'd like to, oui?" Cress was bright red now, fists clenched. To even suggest that she would be unhonorable…

"Gah, child don't worry, tis only a joke. A married girl's gotta 'ave something to joke about every once in aw'ile. Anyvay, vy are you wearing 'is clothes then?" She revised.

"I had nothing else, and twouldn't be proper to wear the same thing twice in a row. That's horrid manners." Scarlet's nose scrunched up in an accusatory air.

"That is the only way we do things here. You only have about three sets of clothes, one for work, one for Sunday, and one for recreation. But you must've been brought up differently, it would only make sense." Cress looked down at her-his belt, feeling mortified. That was the worst thing she'd ever said to someone, and she hadn't even meant too! It was a horribly feeling, guilt.

"You still want to go the the dressmaker?" Scarlet finished her question. She seemed to forgive quite quickly, and for that Cress was grateful. She handed Cress a plate heaped with more food than she'd ever seen in one setting before. Eggs benedict with sliced tomatoes, basil, and a side of apple.

"Yes. I do hope the rally won't be much of a problem." Scarlet scoffed, digging into her own plate very unlady-like. "Non, it vill not be a problem. McClellan is only giving a short speech, and zen ze protesters vill plead their case. The only reason it's outside is because zere is no room in ze court'ouse."

Cress nodded thoughtfully through another bite full of food. "Ve might even met up avec Ze'ev and Thorne after our appointment, just to see vat the fuss is about."

Cress almost spat out her water. "Oh, that might not be such a good idea."

"Vy?"

"There will cameras, right?"

"Probably. Ze reporters are relentless 'ere. Vy do you ask?"

"Um, I'm not sure if Thorne told you, but," she lowered her voice. "I'm sort of a runaway. From my parents. They are high in society, and if they were to see me-" She shuddered, anxious even to think of it.

"Understood, mon amie. Ve vill avoid the alley vay and take a different road." Scarlet smiled, then turned back to the boiling pot where she was preparing lunch for the customers that would arrive when the store opened. Cress finished off the plate and walked to the sink.

"May I help you with the dishes?"

"'Ave you done zem before?" She asked, her eyebrows raised suspiciously.

"...no." She muttered, setting the plate in the sink and walking off in defeat. It was humiliating that she didn't even know a mundane chore. Her parents had always just hope a rich gentleman would find her and solve all their problems. They hadn't thought it necessary to teach her anything like that.

"'Ey." She turned back around, the hope already shining in her eyes.

"Yes?"

"I vill teach you. Ven we get back. D'accord?" Her smile reached the sky in that moment.

"D'accord." Scarlet guffawed. "I've never seen someone so excited to learn how to work." "I've never had the chance to be before." Her friends eyes softened in sympathy, and Cress shuffled her feet, embarrassed that sentence had escaped her.

"You know vat? I can finish this later on. Ve will go now." And with that, she dried her hands on a grimy towel, straightened her belt, and together they were off.

Outside, people were already filling down through one of the narrow streets to get to the rally. Cress could practically feel the anticipation. Or maybe that was just her. She had a smile a mile wide, a bounce in her step, and a friend to lead the way. Her life was finally turning around, and she felt like laughing until she was out of breath. She felt truly, completely, without a doubt, happy. And it felt perfect.

The dressmaker turned out to be a twenty-two year old with a heavy Irish accent and a light and bright personality. She fluttered about them like a butterfly, pulling fabrics from racks and shoving pins in her mouth to adjust something for the current customer. Scarlet went straight to the seats, clearly at home in the tiny boutique. Cress took the time to look around. Even though it was nothing but a dingy shop, she wanted to remember every detail about today. It was her first day of total freedom, after all. Peeling pink floral wallpaper was plastered to the walls, and shelves upon shelves of pins, buttons, and ribbons shoved up against them. A lone mannequin was shoved in the front window, a gorgeous navy dress with pleating down the sides on it. A gold bow sealed the look, and Cress was in love. The owner left the client and joined them in the front.

"Hello! My name's Ikopa, but most just call me Iko. How can I help you ladies today?" (That is an actual Irish name, just letting you all know it's not made up. Don't know for sure why I choose to make her Irish, but hey, it's a fanfic, so I'm rolling with it.) She had a sweet smile and a loud voice, and Cress knew immediately she was one of a kind. Scarlet answered for Cres before she could even open her mouth.

"My friend 'ere is in need of a new wardrobe. Undergarments, blouses, skirts, underskirts, boots, vatever you've got vith you. Oh, and preferably something that brings out 'er eyes, zey are 'er best feature, I zink." Iko nodded, a creative sparkle in her eye.

"I've got just the things for her. Come right this way please," They followed her to the far left corner, where a rack of pale blue and green blouses. They were loose and flowy, perfect for Cress.

She grinned her approval, and Iko beamed back. "Excellent! I can tell already, you have beautiful tastes, miss…?"

"Oh! Excuse my manners, I'm Cress." She shook hands, and was then shoved behind the curtain with skirts and shirts in hand. She giggled at the girlyness of it all. It was unlike her to see color in her outfits at all, but these were amazing. And so soft too. She sighed as top half settled onto her shoulders like new snow, light and cool. Once the skirt was buttoned, she pulled the curtain aside.

"Oh darling, you look simply stunning. And for regular clothes too! Tis only a beauty that can pull that miracle off." Cress flushed red once again. "Of course, some alterations must be made."

Iko motioned to her waist and hips, where the fabric was supposed to be fitted and was hanging off her in ripples. "My, you have no meat on your bones. What did your parents do, starve you?" Cress felt the red fade to white on her face, the blood running cold. Scarlet noticed and cleared her throat.

"'ow long vill those alterations take, Iko? She doesn't 'ave much else to wear, you see."

"Well, how would you like to take the blouses for now, and I can give the rest to you in, say, two days?"

"That will work perfectly. Merci, Iko." Cress answered, already stepping back into the curtained area to hide her white face. She hastily unbuttoned the clothes and let them fall off her, neatly folding them back into their original piles. Putting on Thorne's clothes again, she began to wonder what the rally was like. It must've started earlier, so it must be getting interesting now. Scarlet poked her head through the curtain, covering her eyes.

""Re you ready? We should be 'eading back. I can 'ear the rally getting…'eated already. It'd be safer inside our inn." Cress tightened her belt one last time, then walked back up to Iko.

"Thank you so much. I think you're a wonderful friend." Iko seemed taken aback by this, but her cheeks were flushed and she was smiling wide. "Thank you, my dear, for being so sweet." Then she hugged her. Cress felt a rush of warmth through her. And a little surprise. She'd never been hugged before. Ever. She'd read about it ever so often, but never thought she'd actually get one. It was warm and comfortable and safe. She relaxed into the hug and held on tight. Iko chuckled. "For such a tiny little thing, you have quite the grip."

Cress felt a hand on her shoulder and turned, expecting to see Scarlet joining in in the scene. But her face was grave.

"Ve need to go now." all of a sudden Cress realized that shouts and thousands of voices could be heard through the doorway. "Alright," she whispered, feeling once again terrified, yet at the same time intrigued. She didn't want to be anywhere near that noise, but she did want to know what has happening. Before she had time to decide, though, the ginger was already pulling her out the door and running for the inn.

\- McClellan was having trouble being heard over the shouts of the not-so-peaceful protesters. "Citizens, the laws have been put in place to prevent you from harm!"

"The only thing it's preventing us from is jobs!"

"Yeah, your regulations are shutting down our businesses."

"My children are starving because of you!"

"I'm living on the streets thanks to your so-called protection laws!"

"End the laws! Bring Brooklyn Back!"

"Bring Brooklyn Back! Bring Brooklyn Back!" The chanting grew to a swell as fist after fist was raised to the beat of the chant. Nearby, Thorne and Ze'ev were leaning against a cafe's posts, watching the tension as it bubbled over.

"I didn't realize it was this serious." Ze'ev shrugged again. That seemed to be his signature move. "It's Brooklyn. We don't have much time for drama other than the occasional fight between newsies. This is as good as it gets for entertainment."

"So they aren't even serious? This is just for show?"

"Who knows for certain? All I know is, someone's about to get beaten." Thorne turned his attention back to the swarms of people crowding around the mayor's speech stand. Even from here, he could see beads of sweat on McClellan's face. He smirked. That poor man; he had made the worst job choice ever.

"Place your petitions in the capitol tomorrow morning, and I will get to you as soon as possible. Thank you." Screams broke out, and the crowd surged. People began climbing up that stand, and guards rushed to protect the mayor. Thorne turned back around to crack a joke to Ze'ev when a girl with a long blonde ponytail being pulled through the sea of livid people caught his shocked eye.

"Cress?" She turned at exactly the right moment and caught his eye. Her relief was visible, and was about to call something to him when another bulky, red faced worker rushed in front of her, knocking her to the ground. Almost in an instant she had seemingly disappeared from existence, the group rushing over her. He grunted in surprise, and without a second thought, his feet were moving. He bolted through the crowd, shoving people to his left and right.

He didn't even know why he was doing it. He just needed to see her face. That wasn't too much to ask right? To ask that his client not be trampled by a hundred angry, sweaty, burly men?! He grimaced and pushed harder, but someone knocked an elbow to his gut and he stumbled back. The breath fell from his lungs, and he ended up on the ground, rolling as another foot kicked him. Thorne had ended up in a side alley way, which was empty now that the people's target was the stand. And suddenly, he had a plan.

A terrible, stupidly foolish plan that was most likely going to get him killed very quickly. He ran for the stands, coming up around the side. This part of the town was mostly quiet, the only sounds coming from the echos just a little farther down the street. Just a little farther and Thorne would be able to spot her from the height of the stand. He crawled up around a few kegs and barrels, hiding until a guard moved just a few perfect inches, then bolted again. Climbing the steps to the stand, he searched through the people, trying desperately to find his shirt, still wrapped around her shoulders. It would probably blend in now, being all muddy. She'd be close to the front now, looking at how fast the crowd was moving. The families in the group had fled out of safety, and now all that remained were a few slightly crazed women and hundreds of men. At first, he didn't notice the guards coming up behind him, wrapping their heavy arms around his and dragging him to the back of the stand, where a coach was waiting.

But the second he caught sight of her hair flashing in the sunlight like a gem, he snapped out of it. He was strong for a man of his early age, and he threw back his shoulder and elbow with all his might, tossing one of the men to the floor. With his right arm now free, he pulled back and released, sending his fist straight into the man's nose. He too fell back, clutching at his face. Thorne took a moment to revel in his work. He was a master, indeed, to have defeated two men of such height and job, surly-

"THORNE!" He whipped his head back around, and found her hand outstretched towards him. Somehow Cress had made it to the base of the was breathless and filthy, but other than a few tears in his shirt, she seemed fine. He gave her one of his blinding smiles.

"How you doing, Birdy?" Her face turned from relief to disbelief at his casual stance, then to complete fear. She looked downright petrified. Why…?

"THORNE, LOOK OUT!"

Her voice was raw and hoarse, and he was still trying to figure out why she was afraid. He didn't get the chance to turn around. The words were the last he heard before the sharpest pain he'd ever felt flashed at the back of his head. His vision tunneled, her wide eyes the last thing he saw before the dizziness came and smothered him.

 **CLIFFHANGER! I had to try one, just to see what your reaction would be. Let me know what you thought about this chapter, so sorry it took so long, but you guys are amazing, so I know we will make it to 40 reviews. To the people that I have accidentally forgotten to reply too, I AM SO SORRY, but if you put in a request for a scene or a one liner, I will include it in the story as long as it fits with the plot. Love you lots, Doppelgnger08**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my beautiful people! I just got back from watching Newsies on Broadway, hopefully y'all know what that is, because part of the story is based off of it; anyway, I am absolutely in love and you guys will see that in this chapter. Look up some of the songs, like Carrying the Banner and Seize the Day to give you a feel for what last chapter was like.**

 **Your reviews were amazing and made my week. So that last chapter would not upload for about two weeks, so I was not slacking off or avoiding you guys. It seriously made me so anxious.**

 **I'm glad you all liked the cliffhanger, get ready to figure it out! Oh gosh I'm so excited.**

 **Anyway, review reply time;**

 **Onelightyearaway: Wow, the best au fic? That's quite the compliment, thank you so much. It's people like you that keep me doing this, thank you. Love your evil cackle, and something like that will happen, just not in the near future. But you will see some cute fluff soon.**

 **Bookluver28: Of course! And it was so much fun writing their friendship. You get to know what happens now, but you may or may not actually like it… eek.**

 **Guest: And he doesn't even know he's being protective, that's the best part! It's soo awesome and yet hard at the same time to write from his changing perspective. And glad the cliffhanger worked out. Awe, thanks!**

 **Brynn:)/Guest: Thanks for using your name so I can figure out how to actually address you. That was getting difficult. Anywho, I loved turning your ideas into writing. It made it so much more challenging and fun, especially to see your reaction.**

 **Mck: Thank you so much, and here you go!**

 **Guest2: I loved that scene, it was so fun to write. AND...no, he is not okay. Yeah.**

 **EmmaH: You are so sweet, thank you for taking the time to review all of the chapters, that meant a lot. And you're sort of right about the crushing thing, I guess.. You'll have to find out.**

 **Anonymous: You were the first to guess it! Congrats, and wow, thank you so much. This is why I'm updating!**

" _THORNE, LOOK OUT!" Her voice was raw and hoarse, and he was still trying to figure out why she was afraid. He didn't get the chance to turn around._

 _The words were the last her heard before the sharpest pain he'd ever felt flashed at the back of his head. His vision tunneled, her wide eyes the last thing he saw before the dizziness came and smothered him._

Cress felt a scream rip through her throat as he crumbled next to the podium. His head was inches from her outstretched fingertips, but too much was in the way. Her pleads at the officers went unheard, they were far too busy warding off others who were blind and powerful with rage. Cress had endured horrors before, but this- it was too much.

Sure, he was arrogant and pompous and a bit of a prat, but he had helped her without asking for anything in return. And he'd kept her safe in a clearly _unsafe_ city.

She felt weak and childish admitting it, but right now, she physically couldn't live without him.

So there was only one thing to do. Mustering up all of her courage and strength, she broke through the swarm in front of her and barreled her little body up the steps of the stand. The officers were so surprised by the tiny fireball they forgot to try and stop her.

Cress dropped down onto her knees beside him, shaking him by his shirt. His head lolled to the side, nothing else moving but his fluttering eyelids. She gulped as she saw a trail of thick, dark blood oozing from beneath his hairline.

She shut her eyes for a moment, bile rising in her throat. She'd never really seen blood on anybody else but herself, and it was terrifying. But so as everything else at the moment.

Taking a deep breath, she grabbed him by the arms and pulled with all her might.

 _Stars,_ he was much heavier than she'd been expecting. With a gasp, he fell from her grasp and went tumbling to the floor again. Time seemed to slow for her as he fell.

She was about to have accidently killed him, OH STARS, what had she done?! She should've asked for help, how would she explain this?

But all of a sudden Thorne was being lifted up just before his head could hit the ground again, his arm wrapped around...the Wolf! Sweet mercy he was tugging him along.

"Come on, we need to get out of here! Hurry." He shouted over his shoulder, and without a glance behind Cress jumped off the podium to follow him through a back road she hadn't seen before. There was practically no sign of life down this street, thank goodness.

Wolf looked around his shoulder again, making sure she was still scrambling to catch up.

"What were you thinking, coming here? I told Scarlet not too." He was almost growling at her. She pulled back a bit reproachfully.

"We weren't planning on it, but when we turned to go down the right street, a part of the group moved forwards and we kind of got shoved into the middle of it. I promise Wo-um, Ze'ev, we didn't mean to disrespect your wishes." He humphed, but she caught his relieved smile. Her heart lightened, but when he shifted slightly she saw with a jolt that more blood was pouring down Thorne's side with every jostle and cobblestone.

"We have to get help soon, he's losing too much blood!" She panted, running up to march next to him.

"Forgive me, Miss Cress, but we don't have any other options at this point than to walk the mile home."

"Is it really that far? How can you carry him that far?" With a grunt he ignored her, readjusting his grip and walking a little faster.

"Ze'ev!" She cried out, breaking into a run. Why wasn't he listening to her? Thorne could die any minute.

"Hey you. Yeah, youse with the blondy next to ya." They turned to see a teenager emerging from a corner that had been in the shadows.

"What do you want?" Wolf asked, emanating his nickname rather fiercely. Cress was very grateful he was on her side at that moment.

"I knows someone who can help youse. Lemme guess, da rally didn't go too well, eh?"

Cress stepped out from her hiding place behind Wolf, nodding timidly.

"Would you be so kind as to help us?"

"Miss, we don't even know this kid. We can't trust children off the streets."

The boy's eyes darkened, and Cress noticed he was older than she'd originally thought.

His head reached Wolf's collar bone, but stood firm through the glare he was getting. A dirty sling tied his right arm tightly against his chest. Splotches of bruising poked out from underneath the cloth. His skin was a dark tan, and strands of light brown hair poked out from under his navy cap. Suspenders hung carelessly from his waist, all of his outfit muddled and simple. He was a skinny thing, fit but nothing much else to him.

He certainly didn't look evil or untrustworthy.

"Sir, I may be poor, I may be nothing but a newsie to youse, but I ain't no child. Now, do youse want me help or not?" **(Picture a 1910's Brooklyn accent)**

Cress interrupted Wolf's retort.

"Yes please. I apologize for my friend's temper." Wolf growled again, and she smiled sweetly at him before following the newsie's back into the alley way.

He walked fast, and they had to pick up the pace. It was a good thing she was wearing trousers, or this would've gotten difficult very fast.

The darkness crowding the path didn't last long. After one right, three lefts, and about nine stumbles on the uneven brick later, the area opened up, and they were in a different city square. Cress looked up as sunlight filtered through layers of clotheslines hanging above her, covered in all kinds of colors and fabrics. Noise grew, but it was the shouts of papers for sale and fresh bread. Children were playing in the puddles, mothers were knitting on their doorsteps.

It was humble, and most likely very unhygienic, but it felt safe to Cress. She was glad she had trusted the boy.

"Dis here's me home and youse is welcome." The newsie stopped in front of a red brick building on a corner, a hand painted wooden sign hanging above the door;

"Brooklyn Newsboys Lodging Quarters." Ze'ev read aloud, just as the door burst open and a few younger boys ran up to Cress's new friend.

"Ey Cinda!"

"Where's youse been?"

"How was the rally? Any of da feds poke a fight?"

"Did you getta lick anybody?"

"LICK?!" Cress's shocked voice caused the boys to stop and turn, staring at her with their mouths hanging at the hinges. She flushed and backed up by accident into Wolf.

The first newsie, apparently "Cinder" smirked at her outburst.

"It means to fight. And no, Bat, I didn't even make it to de rally. Dis two showed up and I's decided to help dem."

 _Bat?_

Cinder caught her bewildered expression and this time burst out laughing, bending over to rest his hand on his knee.

"Ha, we call each odda nicknames. Dis here's Bat, Coin, Click, and Ben." She looked questioningly at the one deemed Ben. He shrugged.

"I didn't want no silly nickname. I'm just ol' Ben." He was the smallest of the bunch, with red hair sticking out in all directions and bright eyes. She grinned and nodded, and the poor boy went red at her smile.

"How'd the rest of you get your names?" she asked, looking at the boys circling them wearily.

"We's have time for dat lata. We need to help youse friend out, yeah?" Cinder cut in before the others could bombard her with answers.

"Of course. Thank you again."

Ben scrambled for the door and opened it, motioning for them to come in. as she walked past him, he tugged on her pants. She bent over to hear his whisper;

"Miss, I really like youse hair." He was beet red, but Cress was so touched she gave him a quick hug. Ben looked ready to pass out.

"That means a lot, Ben. You're a true gentleman." He puffed out his chest in playful pride, then ran out to join the rest of the gang. She smiled to herself. Cress loved children.

Inside, the dank mixed with the sweat, and Cress had to restrain herself from wrinkling her nose. It was positively disgusting. These poor boys must not get too much time to stay clean. They were working too much. A pang came from her heart.

They led them to the back, through another door, and into a room that was separated into portions through ratty curtains. Gray army cots poked out through the gap in between sheets, and a man was sleeping in the chair by the door. With each snore his glasses fell further down his wrinkled nose.

Cinder coughed, and the man jumped.

"Well who do we have here?" He was an older gentleman with kind, twinkling eyes and rough, worn features. Cress liked him immediately.

Cinder turned to them, his eyebrow raised.

"I could ask youse de same thing. Whatda call yourselves?"

"I'm Cress, and this is W-Ze'ev. And our friend Thorne is in trouble. Please, can you help? If you have time?" He snorted at her plea.

"Girly, of course I can help you. You just caught me taking a nap for cryin out loud, course I have time! Besides, most of these rascals have too much stubborn in their blood to admit when they're hurt, so I don't do much anyway. Let's get your friend over here." Cress didn't miss the pointed look the older man gave Cinder, who sniffed before walking away.

They set him on one of the cots, and the man gave her a cup of water and a rag before walking to get his kit.

She gently leaned over Thorne, bracing herself with one arm over his torso and the other on the edge of the cot. The other boys filtered out, and Cinder had left with the man. The room was silent.

He breathed in.

She breathed out.

She'd never been this close to someone before. She could see every little detail of him, all up close. His eyelashes were long and dark, fluttering with each breath he took. His lips were slightly parted, and if she looked hard enough, there were a few stray freckles around the corner of his eyes. He looked so peaceful. A strand of hair trickled down the side of his skin.

Without thinking, she brushed it back, jerking at how soft it felt against her fingertips. Another shuddering breath filled her. A tingle crawled down her spine. This was too much, but she had to fix him. She owed him that much. Tentatively, her shaking hand pressed the rag against the blood. He twitched and she had to force herself from jumping in surprise. Her nose was inches from his. The sight of blood dripping onto his smooth cheek snapped her out of it.

 _What was she thinking?_ She was having trouble breathing, then realized her mouth was open. With a clap, she shut it and leaned over again to begin furiously scrubbing at the blood.

He sat up with a sharp " _Ouch!"_ She shrieked as she fell backwards, her head landing on his lap. Her whole body stiffened as he reached down, touching her hair like she'd done to him moments before.

"Cress?"

"It's me." Why wasn't he looking at her? This wasn't like him.

"Why are you on my lap? I didn't think it was that kind of rally." His joke fell flat under the circumstances, but the blush came back. That was more like him.

"It's a long story Thorne. How are you feeling?" She pushed herself off him and sat back quickly onto the stool next to him, grasping the edge with shaking fingers.

"Well, did you turn off the lights?" He asked impatiently, lifting his hands in the air in question. Dread filled her.

She frowned, looking into his eyes. They were open, but they weren't focusing on anything, moving back and forth between blinks.

Oh. Please Heaven, no. Not this. Hundreds of words from the books she'd read came flooding back to her, symptoms of head trauma, blunt force to the head, causes of blindness, permanent or no, how to tell… she shook her head, not wanting to believe herself.

"N-no Thorne, the lights are on."

"Well we have a problem then, Birdy."

"Well, Mr. Thorne, the best I can say is, I don't think it's permanent. You still have slight vision in your left, which means the blow just..shook some stuff up, I guess. Based on what my boys have come home with in the past, this should be gone within a few weeks."

"Weeks?! I don't have weeks. We can't…" He huffed and sat back down on the bed, relaxing his features. Cress furrowed her brow nervously. She'd never seen him so stressed before, so worried. His mask was breaking, and for that she felt sorry for him.

"Thanks for your help Doc, but I think Birdy and I can handle it from here. This isn't the first fight I've been in, and somehow I doubt it'll be my last." He finished with a confident smile, which would have been reassuring had it not been pointed at a wall. Doc rolled his eyes.

Well at least he recovered quickly. His mask was polished and fully functional once again. She sighed and turned back to Doc, who was handing her another rag.

"It will help the still-working eye to relax while the rest heals. This way it won't be straining itself." Cress nodded and crept behind Thorne to tie it off. He jerked slightly, but then reached up to feel the cloth.

"This will be a great story to tell." He joked, then made the attempt to stand. Cress squeaked and grabbed his arm, realizing that just seconds ago she'd been afraid to touch him.

Now she had no choice.

"I'll see you two tomorrow then?" Doc said, interrupting her thoughts. She looked at him, confused.

"We need to check up on the eyes to make sure there's no bleeding, swelling, etcetera. If there is we will start on the medicine. Only reason I'm holding off is because that stuff is pretty dang pricey." Doc chuckled at his joke, then stepped aside for them to leave.

"Thank you again so much, I don't know what we would've done if Cinder hadn't showed up."

"Well, she sure is a little spitfire, but she can be downright helpful when needs be."

"...Sir, did you just call Cinder a she?" Cress asked, freezing in her tracks. Doc froze too, blanching. Outside, across the street, the newsie was teaching the younger boys how to play jacks.A girl? Why would 'she' lie? That didn't make any sense.

"Who's Cinder again? Man, how much did I miss?" Thorne wondered aloud.

Cinder noticed their stares and Thorne's blindfold, so he/she stood and walked over.

"How are your eyes?"

"Well, I've been told they're dreamy, but I'll let you decide for yourself." He finished this off with a smirk, and Cress rolled her eyes to cover the blush. They were kinda dreamy.

Cinder frowned.

"Now isn't the time for youse to be playin games. Youse three needs to be gettin outta here before the rest of da newsies show up. If you look anything like da rally went, theys ain't gonna be happy."

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow." Wolf replied, stepping out from where he'd been examining the wanted posters hanging from the side wall.

Cress yearned to just ask the simple question, but based off of Doc's reaction, it was supposed to be a secret. She couldn't for the life of her figure out why someone would hide something like that. Maybe she was a runaway too.

There was still time. Scarlet might know something too. After all, Cress loved mysteries, decoding things and figuring out patterns. What else was there to do? Thorne hadn't told her his whole plan yet, and until he healed, they probably wouldn't be able to do much anyway. Solving Cinder would be her new project. She could already feel excitement.

While all this was running through her energetic head, Thorne was protesting at Wolf's attempts to keep him safe.

"I'm not saying you have to be bedridden, I'd be stupid to think you'd obey any kind of order I try to give you. I'm just saying you should avoid getting yourself into the types of situations you normally do."

"To what, good sir, are you referring too?"

"Let's see, running into a mob of screaming people to get pounded in the head by several huge policeman in front of an audience? This scenario happening after thousands of others very similar to it in both injury and stupidity?"

"That does sound a little familiar."

"Mhm."

"Old friend, have no fear, for _Careful_ is my middle name. Right after _Suave_ and _Daring_."

"Do you even know what you're saying half of the time?" grumbled Ze'ev.

Thorne laughed.

"Friend, I just got hit in the head with a wooden baseball bat. I have no idea what I'm saying at all."

"We're almost there Thorne, then you can rest." Cress tried to reassure him. He turned his blinding smile in her direction.

"Aw, Darling you really do care! And here I thought you thought of me as a jerk."

She decided to have a pinch of fun.

"Well you are. But I can't afford to be held responsible for you going blind now could I? I have no choice but to help you, sadly." She sighed loudly for emphasis. Ze'ev snorted with laughter as Thorne frowned.

"Why that's not a very nice thing to say, Birdy. Maybe I can change your mind someday."

"Maybe."

And with that, they drifted off into an uncomfortable silence.

"Vere on earth 'ave you been? I spent an 'our searching for you, and no one 'ad seen you! Do you 'ave any idea vat I 'ave been thinking could 'ave happened to ze three of you?! You could 'ave-" Scarlet, in all her mud soaked, scratched up glory, was unable to continue her hoarse rant.

Ze'ev had run to her, taken her in his massive arms, and kissed her soundly, all within the second she paused for breath.

Cress blinked in surprise. She'd never seen a kiss before.

In that way, she was like every young girl, someone who had read the books and wondered for years what her kiss would be like, who it would be with, if it would be special. But she had nothing to go on. Her parents certainly had never kissed, that she knew. If any guest had ever kissed within the walls she'd grown up in, she must've been locked away when they did.

She hadn't thought couples would kiss when they were mad though. That was unexpected. She guessed it was probably rude to stare, but could anyone really blame her?

Cress watched as Scarlet slowly relaxed, then curled her arms around her husband's neck. He was basically lifting her into the air to reach her mouth, but neither of them seemed to mind.

"Scarlet?" Thorne said, snapping them out of their "daze." Cress held back a giggle at Scarlet's dazed look. It was as if she was the one who'd been hit in the head.

"Y-yes Thorne?" she looked uncharacteristically flustered, smoothing out her shawl and fiddling with her wispy bun. Wolf was resting against the wall of the inn, smirking and oozing with smug pride.

"So...if you're not going to finish your wonderful speech, could we head inside?"

Scarlet went as red as her name, and ran to open the door, secretly wishing she could hide behind it.

Inside the inn was crowded, but this time newsies seemed to fill it up the most. They were everywhere, from beating on the floorboards to lounging on the tabletops, holding nothing but cheap glasses of water.

Any other night, Cress would've been intimidated, but after meeting Ben, she'd decided that maybe people's background didn't mean they'd grow up that way. She should be the prime example of that.

As they passed by the stairs, she heard hints of the passing conversations from the tables.

"Afta that circus, it's time wes took mattas into our own mitts."

"Yeah! If theys can't figa it out, we gotta do it all for dem."

"We is the workin boys of New York, and dey have to learn that if dey don't have us, dey don't have nothing!"

Yells filled the room right before their door closed with a click.

With the help of his little bird, Thorne collapsed onto the bed with a huge groan. He seemed to have forgotten he'd given the bed to her.

"Look, I'm going to be down the hall changing, and I'll be back in a few minutes. Will you be alright?"

He didn't seem to have the energy to smirk. Thorne nodded, then turned over on his side, as if he was blocking her out.

Shrugging in confusion, she headed down the hall.

Scarlet greeted her at the bathroom door.

"I'm sorry you 'ad to see that." She muttered, folding her arms and leaning against the door frame. Cress didn't know much about people, but her friend looked pretty sheepish. She grinned and immediately hugged her, liking the idea of getting used to these kinds of things.

"It was completely understandable. I was so worried when I lost you in the crowd. We both couldn't do anything about it."

They broke apart, one relieved and the other happy she finally had the chance to help someone. You learn something new everyday.

"Anyvay, 'ow are you doing with Thorne getting hurt? It must be tough...de only person you know you can trust, to see 'im get hurt…" she trailed off,eyeing her carefully. Cress felt a bit like a bug in one of her father's showcases.

"It was awful to see it. But he doesn't seem to mind very much." Scarlet cocked her eyebrow.

"Thorne seems to be a great deal of things. Your job is to look a little closer." And with that, she gave her a very twisted wink (in Cress's opinion) and sauntered off.

At this point Cress felt like slamming her head into the wall. This was the craziest, longest, scariest day of her life, and something gave her the distinct feeling that tomorrow wasn't going to be much different.

Back in the room, Thorne was snoring. She had to bite down hard on her cheek to keep from laughing. He was curled up in bed, arms askew and foot halfway off the edge.

Here lies the problem; she needed to sleep too, and the blankets that had made the bed on the floor were currently tucked around Thorne.

She'd have to share the bed.

Stars.

The thought made her so nervous that she tripped over her skirt hem, tumbling onto the bed with a squawk. Thorne didn't even twitch.

He was hanging off the side anyway... should she push him? No, no, that was a horrid idea.

"Thorne. Psst. Thorne, wake up!" She even shook him, but to no avail. With a pout she lowered herself back onto the mattress. Back to the floor she went.

It wasn't like she hadn't had to do it before for punishment. She nestled halfway under the bed on her side, turning her head to keep the dust and grime off her. It was hot and damp, but at least it wasn't cold.

Cress was out before she even hit the pillow.

 _The bed was nothing but a lumpy mattress that night, punishment for asking to join them for dinner. Civility was not appreciated in this house._

 _Cress had spent hours searching the house for a spare blanket, but her parents seemed to have hidden them all. Eventually, when she was certain they were fast asleep, she'd crawled to the corner of her room to dismantle the curtain, eventually curling up under its musty smell. With that and her tangle of hair, she should be able to sleep._

 _Winter had just hit them, and the streets below were covered in a thick mound of icy white. From Cress's view it looked a bit like icing, and she would spend the day wondering how it tasted._

 _But now, without blankets or a fireplace, suddenly the snow was not inviting. Her room was at the top turret of the house, almost resembling a tower, but that didn't make it warmer like the science novels say._

 _A few hours later, she was shivering uncontrollably, teeth chattering and feet almost blue. She had to bite her lip till it bled to keep from letting out a whimper. Under no circumstances could she wake her parents. That was the worst thing that could happen, never mind her freezing to death._

 _After another hour of freezing, she'd come to a conclusion; at this point she was going to die anyway. Might as well attempt to survive._

 _Unlocking the door with shaking hands was not an easy task. Creeping down the stairs while skipping the steps that creaked was even trickier. Each step she took tore another breath away. She had to keep her hands wrapped around the meters of hair she had, to keep it from knocking into something. Cress had learned that trick the hard way._

 _But as she hit the bottom, she began to realize she wasn't the only noise in the house. Faint cries were coming from the door under the stairs. The cellar._

 _Most of the houses on this street didn't have one, but Richard requested it to keep their money in until investors came. They didn't have trust in public banks. She'd never been down there before, but it sounded as if someone was in trouble. And if she was going to die anyway, who cared whether or not she was caught trying to save someone?_

 _Maybe she'd actually get to do something worthwhile for once in her useless life._

 _Crouching down, she yanked at the handle, expecting it to be bolted like every other room was. But instead it swung open so fast she gave a start, stepping on her hem (again) and tumbling down the shoot, missing the stairs completely. She hit the concrete with a yelp, already feeling the bruises. She forgot all about them, though, when she caught sight of him._

 _Thorne._

 _He wasn't the enemy this time. He was the victim. And it was the worst sight she had ever seen._

 _He was sprawled on the floor, the gash on his head open and reaching behind his ear, blood covering his broken jaw. His shoulders were covered in scratches and other marks, and he curled into himself, covering his stomach. It looked as if a rib was broken. His shoes were gone and his feet were just as blue as Cress's. His clothes, the ones she'd been wearing, were torn and ripped at the knees and elbows, slashes all over._

 _He couldn't see her, he was facing the other way, with Richard standing over him. He looked so ready to destroy that Cress considered trying to reach the telephone upstairs. But she needed to act quickly, or Thorne wouldn't live to see the light of day. Even a naive girl could tell._

 _Without thinking for a second, she bolted across the room and flung herself on top of him, ignoring the grunt he gave._

" _Stop this, Father! He's done nothing wrong. Please." Her heart was pounding a mile a minute, her hands no longer could, but sweaty and pale. She had cocooned Thorne in her arms, trying desperately to block the lashes from him. Cress hardly dared to look up at her father, simply muttering her pleas over and over again._

 _He didn't listen, but she wasn't expecting him too. With one mighty kick, she rolled away from him and landed by the stairs, Thorne in tow. He screamed at the impact._

" _Shh, sh it's alright, I know it hurts but I can save you. Like you saved me, remember? You're a hero, Thorne. Now let me save you."_

 _He grimaced as he sat up. Her father seemed to have disappeared, but she didn't care. Ripping the sleeve of her nightgown, she wiped the blood out of his eyes and hair. Tears began to trail down her cheeks, and the second he winced at her nursing, she broke. Hot tears burst forth, and she slumped forward, unable to look at him without hurting so much she forgot to breathe. Lungs on fire, heart ripping, eyes stinging, it felt like dying. Why was she feeling this way? She hardly knew this man. Maybe it was the fact that deep down, she wouldn't wish the life she had on anyone. That was all it was. Right?_

" _Cress…" He gently grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him. His eyesight, though swollen, was still there, and his eyes were a startling ice blue. She was in a trance just by looking into those crazily bright eyes. Her breath caught, and she glanced down at his lips, wondering after all this time what it would be like, just in time to watch him whisper the words that filled her with dread._

" _I'm no hero, Cress."_

"Cress? Cress, wake up."

"W-what? Oh."

"You were crying. A lot. And talking. More like shouting."

"...Was I?"

"Yes. And I can't help but notice you're lying on the floor."

"..."

Sigh.

"Birdy, you could've woken me up."

"Why do you call me that?"

"Why, um, why do you ask?"

"It's been bothering me. We hardly even know each other."

"It's the middle of the night, Cress. Forgive me, but I really don't feel like explaining a nickname right now. Don't change the subject, I happened to like sleeping on the floor, and I'd love to get it back, so you get on this bed right now, okay?"

"Okay."

…

"Thorne? Thank you."

 **Did you guys notice the line I used from the Lunar Chronicles? Whoever guesses it can send in a request for a scene! What'd you think of Cinder's role? When is Cress going to find out the truth? What is Thorne really feeling about losing his sight?**

 **Let me know what you thought.**

 **Love you lots,**

 **Doppelgnger08**


	6. Chapter 6

**...and I'm back! Thanks you all your lovely reviews, we made it to 44 reviews! Can we reach fifty after this chapter? It's the sixth, so 6000 this time, but I don't think I'll be able to write 10,000 words in one chapter guys, so whaddya think of slowly going back down in number after this? And after ten it just kinda goes crazy? I don't really know, if you guys have suggestions I'd love to hear it cause at the moment I'm lost.**

 **Anyway, review reply time!**

 **Onelightyearaway- awe, thank you so much! I was not expecting that, and I for sure did not know that was a holiday, so wow. That means more than you'll ever know. I'd love to hear your suggestions if you have any.**

 **The Wolf Girl- It's your favorite story? Oh my goodness that's amazing to me. I'm glad . I'm doing this then. I like puzzles too, that's why I gave y'all one. Here's your update!**

 **Bookluver28- You are scary good at guessing things but I'm not gonna spill...and I'm glad that last twist surprised you, I was hoping it wouldn't be too predictable. And don't you just love his soft side? I admit, it's pretty hard to write it, cause I don't know if I'm taking it too fast or not. Oh well though.**

 **Guest2- Once again, you have a talent for guessing! Thanks for bringing the reviews up to 40. Haha, I can't wait for you to read this! Let me know what you think and I want your ideas too!**

 **Lunartic21- I totally get it, sorry I missed it! And I love how into the story you are, it even makes me excited about it. Well here's your update!**

 **Guest- Why thank you, and because of that I declare that you are fabulous too. Let me know what you think of this one.**

 **I think that's everyone! Here we go!**

Light filtered through the cracked windows, seeping through the room, landing on dusty furniture and two huddled masses curled under piles of ratty old blankets. The only movement in the room was pieces of little nothings floating about the air, and the gentle rise and fall of the couple's stomachs.

Had Cress been awake, she would've sighed at the peacefulness that entered along with the morning.

Her sleeping figure slowly shifted, turning onto her side and causing the covers to fall onto the floor, right over Thorne's face. A loud groan resounded as he sat up, blindly **(Te he)** reaching for the fabric to cover his reddened and bruised eyes.

"Cress." She responded with a mutter, rolling over once more to have her arm flop over her chest. Her skirt had ridden up during the fitful night, showing a flash of skin.

It was a good thing Thorne couldn't see any of this.

"Cress, come on. We have to get up now. There is no way I'm missing Scarlet's breakfast."

She blinked a few times, his words running through her muddled head as she tried to figure out what it meant. When her vision cleared, he was standing by the door, buttoning up his shirt. She flushed deeply, realizing that at some point while she'd been sleeping, he'd been changing shirts.

Cress should've woken up earlier.

Her mind screamed at the thought, and she let out a puff of air, wishing the stain would leave her cheeks.

"I'm up, I'm up. Do you know what time it is?"

He stopped attempting to shove the top button in the third hole and glared in her general direction.

"Really, Birdy? You're gonna rub this in? You?" At that moment, nothing sounded better than shoving her head into the wall. She cleared her throat and stood, ducking her head as she felt her temperature. Must. Change. Topic.

"Do… d-do you need help with that?" He tugged on his shirt self-consciously, then nodded. She gulped and approached him, watching his eyebrows furrow as he tried to tell where she was coming from.

A pang of pity surged through her as he jumped under her hands, which were landing on his chest to redo the buttons. The silence was as thick as a snake, and she tried desperately to ignore the smooth skin mere millimeters from her cold fingertips. His breath was warm on her hair, brushing through and landing on her neck.

He stiffened at the last button, and as she glanced up she caught a glimpse of pure frustration on his face before he left without so much as a thank you.

Internally, she let out a scream of vexation, planting her fists on her hips. _So we're back to this now?!_ Cress humphed in confusion and braided her tresses, trying to distract herself. The thick tangles hit the floor and curled several times around her ankles. She'd need to wash it soon, the weight was always heaviest when it wasn't clean. Oh well.

Downstairs, the kitchen was full of amazing smells. Sizzling frying pans were filled with roasted tomatoes, cheese, and herbs being wrapped into omelets. Croissants were baking in the double ovens, and a vat of syrup was being poured into several glass serving jars by a wide awake and only slightly moody Ze'ev. Scarlet was doing practically everything else, looking sweaty but happy to be doing something worthwhile.

"Can I help at all?" Cress asked as Thorne sat down at the counter. Scarlet looked up at the pair, blowing hair out of her face as she stirred a pot in one hand and cracked eggs into a bowl with the other.

"Morning you two! 'Ow vas your night?" Thorne let out a harsh laugh, and Cress bit her lip while shaking her head slightly under Scarlet's question.

She raised her eyebrows at them but continued.

"...okay, vell Cress, we need to go pick up ze clothes from Iko, 'ow does t'at sound pour le jour?"

"That'd be wonderful. But...what about Thorne?" She looked over at him nervously, but he was coldly ignoring her and biting into a roll fresh out of the pantry.

""E can join us if 'e'd like, but it'd be more comfortable pour 'im to stay with mon Ze'ev." Cress felt like smacking herself. Of course that was the answer. It wasn't like she was his actual wife, or even close friend. She didn't need to worry about him. Right? Yes, obviously.

She didn't have time to fret over this slip up, because at that moment Cinder came barreling through the door, eyes blazing and feet pounding across the floor. In a single leap he vaulted over the counter and fell into a crouching position next to Scarlet's feet.

In response, Scarlet stood straighter and grabbed a butcher's knife from the counter, lifting it above her before Cress could stop her.

Within seconds, several policeman and an extremely large man burst through the door, even more out of breath and armed with clubs and whistled. The screeches filled their ears and Cress grimaced, grabbing onto Thorne's sleeve to try and comfort him, while seeking answers herself. He didn't seem to like the comfort very much, standing slowly while brushing her shaking hand off as if it were a speck of useless dirt. He folded his arms and leaned against the table. She sank back into the chair, looking around wildly, feeling the blood rush and her heart pound.

Below her, Cinder was holding a finger to his mouth, silently begging them to remain silent. Wolf glanced down at him, then looked at his wife, who currently resembled an ax murderer. He whispered.

"Love, I do believe those _vegetables_ are good. We won't have to worry about them. The ones by the door though, they might need to be _thrown out_." She paused from her knife wielding as the metaphor sunk in. she sent one more distrusting glance at Cinder before setting the knife down and walking briskly to the officers.

"Vat can I do for you gentleman this morning?" Her voice was quiet and calm, and Cress admired her bravery.

Once the large man had caught his breath, he had quite a lot to say.

"We are searching for a young rascal, one running from the law. He's gotten away from us before. Calls himself the king of the newsies, like he's royalty. If you know anything it is your duty to share it with us. Or you will be considered enemies of the law." Tension filled the room as Wolf froze.

"How dare you speak to my wife that way, you insolent fool."Ze'ev snarled, making to attack the man until Scarlet stopped him. She stood firm and glared at the large politician. Meanwhile Thorne was stiff next to Cress, his jaw clenched and his body very still. Cress wondered what was making him so furious. That man had been annoying, true, but Thorne didn't exactly have the best manners either. So what was bothering him?

"Sir, there is no need to be rude to us. That might dissuade people from 'elping you in ze future."

The man at least had the decency to look abashed.

"My apologies, madam. It's just that this boy has caused us many problems in the past. Claiming to be the politician's son from out of wedlock, which produced a huge and false rumor that went around for several years, not to mention stealing large amounts of food. The sooner we catch this criminal the better."

Thorne spoke up this time, making their group jump in surprise.

"Sorry officers, there's no one here but us." He cracked a half smile, making Cress look down awkwardly.

The officers seemed to take this as enough proof, so they walked out without so much as a glance behind them.

The politician sniffed, glancing around the inn once more before following his gang.

Everyone seemed to breath a sigh of relief, and then immediately after gag as the smoke reached them.

"My kitchen!" Scarlet wailed, running back around the counter to yank the burning stew from the stovetop. Cinder ran out from under the bar, his eyes streaming and face smudged with coal from the floor. He stood and faced them all once the smoke had cleared and they'd stopped coughing. Cinder looked a little sheepish, rubbing his hands together before stuffing them into his overalls.

"I's have to be thanking youse for your help. I know that musta been hard for youse, so I owe ya one." When no one responded, he seemed at a loss of what to say. Then he caught sight of Thorne, who was facing the corner wall, and grinned broadly.

"Ah, so da patient is been back on his feet eh? 'Ow's he doin?"

Cinder made the brutal mistake of clamping his hand down on Thorne's shoulder, and the next thing anyone could see was his purple face being slammed against the wall. Cinder flailed, his face contorting in fear and bewilderment. His too-big boots fell off his feet as he was lifted into the air and pressed against the wallpaper.

Cress yelped in shock, Ze'ev shouted and Scarlet dropped the pan she'd been carrying to the sink. But Ze'ev was all the way across the room, and Scarlet was behind the kitchen door, to far to prevent him. Thorne looked horrifying, and Cress felt her knees give out as Cinder gasped for breath.

She sunk to the floor, all of her dreams rushing back.

Her head hitting the wall, his sneer, the betrayal... _I'm no hero, Cress._

What was going on?

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, you imbecile?! You can't even escape the feds once they're on your tail. Don't you get it? They'll never stop hunting you down, and you will put everyone you ever cared about in danger until you get caught. You'll have to constantly be on the run, away from anything and everything familiar. THEY WON'T JUST GIVE UP! You make one more slip-up like this and you're as good as d-dead." His loud voice cracked at the end, and with one more thrust, Cinder's head smashed against the wall, splitting it in two. Rubble crumbled down, and behind her Cress could hear a moan as the structure came tumbling to the floor.

But Cress couldn't take her eyes off of Cinder's kicking figure. Blood was slithering across her neck from behind his ears, and he was still struggling for breath, but that wasn't what caught Cress's terrified attention. No, it was the hair beneath the hat that had fallen when it hit the wall.

A ponytail of dirty blonde hair swung with each kick and twist Cinder attempted. It was true. Cinder was a girl. That was why she was so skinny, and her features were unnaturally soft. That was why she took care of those kids so much. It all made sense now. The mystery was over.

Cress felt her mouth gap open. She was the only one who could see the girl's face from the angle Thorne was bashing her in. She was the only one who could see that Cinder would pass out or worse if Cress didn't do something. This all happened within a few mere seconds.

With one last prayer he wouldn't turn on her, she launched herself into him and knocked him down. Normally her weight wouldn't have phased him, but it was so unexpected that he came crashing, losing his grip on Cinder at the same time. They hit the floor with a sob and a grunt, their bodies stirring the dust and dirt into swirls around them.

In the blurry background Cress could hear the gasps as Cinder's hair was revealed while she was scrambling to escape the inn. She wasn't crying, but her face showed resentment and fear, a lethal combination. Scarlet rushed after her,

She was still on top of Thorne, but the minute he recognized it was her, his features softened.

"Cress…" She scrambled off, and he frowned when she spoke nothing. Cress didn't know what to make of him. Tears dripped down her face, hot and fresh. Cinder's pain just moments before had been her everyday life, and the man to help her escape it had just inflicted it. But he'd been in pain too. Why was he in pain.

Before he left the room, he turned around and spoke to the girl no longer in the room.

"Don't make the same mistake I did, boy."

Thorne had disappeared. He wasn't in the room, and the only clue was the window above the fire escape, which had been left open, filling the bedroom with the harsh reality; Thorne had snapped. And none of them knew why.

Or were willing to admit it.

Cress had joined Scarlet and Cinder at Iko's shop, where they were resting and trying to make peace with the battered girl-in-hiding.

Iko had closed the shop earlier than usual as a lunch break for them, and Cress felt a surge of gratitude towards their spunky friend. She'd curled up on the couch, wiping Cress's tears away with a silk hankie.

"Hush now, I'm sure it was just the injury getting to him. Men do have their anger issues, we women have had to deal with it for centuries. At least their good looks make up for it. Well, most of the time." Iko spared a glance at Cinder's purple and black neck before looking down at Cress, who was holding back whimpers.

Scarlet had said nothing. Not a single word in the past half hour. Her face was as red as her name, and she looked vengeful. Cress hoped desperately she knew something they didn't, something that would explain why Thorne had thrown away the gentleman act.

"This is my fault. He was right, if I hadn't shown up, I wouldn't have caused any of you this pain." Cinder muttered, looking down at her bruising hands and fiddling with the sling still wrapped around her shoulder. Her tangled hair had fallen out of the knot and was hanging to her collarbone, looking limp and sweaty. She was a complete mess.

"Nonsense! You were the one who's head busted the wall! There's no way this was your fault. You knew you could come to us, we're your friends, and what kind of friend doesn't help another out?!" Cress was practically pleading for her to give up the guilt. She couldn't have her in any more pain. It was too much like looking in a mirror.

Cinder wasn't very good at listening. She was standing now, pacing rapidly while rubbing her injured arm.

"It doesn't matta that it's my fault anyways, they'll come for me soon. They still searching the streets, and sooner or later they will find out youse is helping me. Youse have all put yourselves in a ton of danga becuda me." her brow was furrowed, sweat hanging off her as she continued to walk back and forth, back and forth.

"Alright. Ok. We have a few options. First, we continue to hide you at our risk, knowing that we are doing the right thing. Hopefully the rallies and protests will be enough to distract them. Second, we could-"

"Cut my hair." It wasn't a question. They all turned and stared at her, and if she hadn't been dead serious she would've laughed at their expressions.

"Cress, I know this whole kind of thing is new to you, but we don't really have time to joke." She glanced around, eyeing Scarlet's suspicious expression and Iko's concerned one. But Cinder, now Cinder seemed to have figured it out. A blank expression filled her face, and she nodded.

"Well, thank youse for ya help, but I should bes gone now." She gave Cress a quick jerk of her head, motioning to the doorway before walking off, feigning nochancalnce. Cress counted to ten, then pretended to notice that Cinder had left her hat.

"Wait, Cinder! Hang on!" She ran for the exit, heart pounding as the plan formed in her head. Cinder was waiting for her across the street, hiding in the shadows.

"Youse look like ya have an entire speech planned for me. Let's hear it." Cress was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Let's switch places!"

Cinder's jaw dropped.

"Oh, come on. I'm on the run too, and being stuck in the inn, chances are they are going to find me. If you impersonate me and I do the same for you, we could both be safe. And before you say it isn't safe being a newsie, I'm already friends with your friends, so I will be fine. And once I'm out of the picture, Thorne will be more calm and able to relax. His job will be finished, and Scarlet would love to help you. You could spend this time not having to worry about pretending. I'm sure they wouldn't recognize you if you wore my clothes and all."

"You've forgotten about the fact that they are looking for me...and so you will be in a ton of danger constantly!"

"But they will realize they've got the wrong person. They will have to let me go and then they might assume you've skipped town altogether. Come on Cinder, admit it this could work."

Cinder closed her mouth once more, closing her eyes with it, scrunching up in concentration. Seconds of waiting stretched to minutes, and Cress felt ready to burst. She hopped from one heel to another, begging her silently.

Cinder finally threw her hands up in the air. "Fine. Fine. But wes will keep in contact. If anything happens, youse have to swears to me you will let me know and we switch back. Understand me?" Cress nodded, grinning through her laugh.

Ten minutes later, they were sitting in the Newsie's Lodging House, Cress with her eyes squeezed shut and Cinder behind her, frowning at a pair of rusty barbershop scissors.

"You sure you know what you're doing?"

Cinder smirked in the mirror reflection, and Cress swallowed loudly. She was positive her fingers couldn't grip the creaky stool any harder without losing circulation completely.

"Have youse seen my hair, honey? I can handle dis." And with that, the scissors closed with a click around the back of Cress's several feet of hair. She bit back a gasp.

Snip by snip, golden curls tumbled to the floor, a piece of memory with each one. Halfway through Cress finally got the courage to open her vivid green eyes to see her curls looking cleaner and prettier than ever before. The right side of her face had hair still hanging past her toes, but on the left side, the curls ended where her neck begun. She automatically felt her head tilt at the uneven weight.

"Just a few more...and then a few trims, almost there-aha!"

And with that, Cress stood up straight for the first time in 16 years. She laughed out loud as she spun her head, back and forth. The air reaching her neck was stunning, the weightlessness of it all enough to make her burdens and grief and stress diminish slightly.

Cinder didn't seem to find any of this very amusing.

"Glad you likes it, but wes don't have much time. Theys is gonna know soon that youse is gone, and theys is closing the lodgin house soon, so we's gotta switch clothes."

"Right. Ok. where are the rest of your clothes then?"

"Dis is all I's got. Guess it's not da same for youse?" She shook her head, biting her lip again in shame. Cinder turned away to change, but not before Cress caught a glint of anger in her eye.

In silence, they switched clothes, neither wanting to look at the other, one out of fear and the other out of slight resentment.

A few short seconds, and they were standing in front of the dingy mirror, staring at each other. Cress wore baggy trousers with suspenders hanging limp at her sides. The form-fighting nightshirt accentuated her small waist, but the bandages around her chest hid her figure. Her brand new hair was hidden in a knot underneath Cinder's beloved hat, with just a few strands falling across her forehead. To add to her appearance, she'd smudged some coal around and mushed it into her cheek and neck. It felt as if she was an actress in a play, faking the part.

Cinder, on the other hand, looked as though she didn't quite recognize herself. She'd forgotten what it felt like to not be wearing gauze beneath her shirt, but now she truly looked like a woman. The dress was a little on the short side, but because of her small figure she still felt comfortable. She swished back and forth, eyeing herself this way and that. The ponytail was gone, replaced with her straight locks. Cress had helped her pin parts of it back to fit with the normal style. They'd used more coal to highlight her eyes, and pinched her cheeks so they were rosy. She felt a little terrifying.

The sling, of course somewhat diminished the effect, but it would have to be good enough for now.

After a very brief review of modest grammar, Cinder left through the fire escape ladder to join Cress's friends. Cress prayed they wouldn't try to find her or be too mad. She was doing this for everyone's safety. Besides, it was time to stop letting other people suffer for her. She was helping someone else for once, and that was all that mattered.

With that thought in mind, she snuggled under the tiny blanket on her top bunk, ignoring the squeaking of rats in the walls and ants below.

"She. Did. VHAT?!" Scarlet's yell seemed to shake the ground. Cinder had to grit her teeth to keep from flinching. Ze'ev was already tending to the bar, ignoring every and anything that would distract him, so she at least didn't have to worry about another angry man on her case. She grimaced at the thought, rubbing her neck self consciously.

Scarlet humphed, tapping her foot furiously against the floorboards.

"I'm vaiting, young lady. You better tell moi the w'ole story, or-"

"Lady, I is older than youse. And why wouldn't I wanna tells ya da whole story? I need youse's help for the plan to even work."

Scarlet seemed to soften a little at this, sitting on one of the barstools, but Cinder didn't miss the tiny detail that her fists were still clenched. Cress would love to find out her friends really did love her.

She sat beside her, trying her best to explain Cress's plan without making it sound foolish. The redhead didn't look too convinced.

"She truly believed that trading places vould keep you two safe?!"

"Well, it kinda sounded betta when she was sayin it." Cinder mumbled. She'd never really been good at speeches.

Scarlet was quiet for a long time, fiddling with her braid and staring into the floor. Cinder shifted in her seat, somewhat anxious. The uncomfortable dress wasn't helping too much. How could girls live in this stuff all the time?

"Look, I know zat Cress vould be begging for me to 'elp you, and until I figure out a better plan than this foolish one, that is vat I vill do." She didn't look happy about it, not one bit.

Cinder felt a genuine smile flit across her face, the first in a few weeks.

"Thanks, sista. Eh, I guess I is gettin Cress's bed fa now?" Scarlet simply nodded, brushing wisps out of her face before heading to the hallway.

Cress's room was the only one unlocked. Cinder guess Thorne hadn't shown up yet.

But to her surprise, there was someone already in the room. She grabbed the nearest item to her; a lamp, and aimed it at the intruder.

"Cinda, don't shoot! Don't you recognize ya own sista?!" The smaller figure stepped out of the darkness, letting the moon hit her. A young teenager was beaming at her, her tiny hands raised in surrender but her playfulness still showing through her twinkling brown eyes. Dark chocolate hair poked out from underneath a knit cap that matched Cinder's, with a blue undershirt instead. Cinder automatically felt herself relax.

Peony.

 **(Peony will be played in this story by my friend and fellow author, TheRealPrimRoseEverdeen. Check out her stories too, they're awesome!)**

"Sorry. Youse just gave me the shivas for a sec. I didn't think anybody was gonna be in 'ere." Peony laughed, giving her a tight hug before flopping on the bed.

"Well I couldn't let youse get away withouta goodbye, now could I?" Cinder frowned, sitting beside her and setting the poor lamp back on the desk.

"Did Cress tell youse da plan?"

Peony nodded, her grin fading to a worried look.

"Youse is sure dat youse is gonna bes okay? Promise?" Her eyes filled with tears, and Cinder felt her heart hurt. "I hate dis. Always runnin, havin to worry everyday 'bout whedda or not my big sis is gonna get thrown behind da bars. Youse almost neva sell papes with me any more, Cinda. I miss youse."

The tears were turning to quiet sobs now, and Cinder pulled her sister in close, shutting her own brown eyes to keep the sadness in. This was her fault. Her poor sister, because of Cinder's mistakes, was now living on the streets in constant danger because of her. Guilt wrapped itself around her stomach and squeezed, making it hard to breathe. Her body shook with the force of Peony's tears, making them both slowly slide into kneeling onto the floor.

She kissed the crown of her sister's forehead, rubbing slow soothing circles into her back.

"Wes is gonna be okay. Dis could save us. And besides, I need time to figa out da plan for the next strike, ya hear? So I need ya ta be tough. Can ya do dis for me?" Peony nodded into her shoulder, and Cinder felt her take a trembling breath to steady herself.

"Yeah. Yeah, I's can do that." Cinder forced herself to smile.

"I love ya."

"Love ya too, big sis." Peony kissed her on the cheek, then hopped over the windowsill and into the night.

The second she let Cinder hit a wall. Falling onto the bed with a sigh, she curled up in her dress, ignoring all thought and letting her exhausted body take over, darkness bringing peace. For now.

-Thorne was napping. He was curled up amid a mound of flour bags behind Scarlet's Bed and Breakfast. At the time, he knew they wouldn't think to look for him so close to where he'd run from. But at the same time, it wasn't like he could go far anyway. He was out of sight from the view of the window, and that was all he needed. He had sat down to calm down and figure out why the heck he'd just tried to strangle a young boy he knew nothing about, and within 3 minutes he was drooling all over a 2 pound coarse sack. He rarely dreamed, but due to his eyes decided rather rudely to quite working, his mind was creating his view for him. The black slowly faded into light, bringing him into a meadow... _She was curled into a ball underneath the tree, her hair spilling down her back and tumbling onto the grass. Leaves littered the ground around her like a blanket, like nature itself wanted to wipe away her tears. Even in her misery, it appeared as if she was a tiny sprite._

 _He sat down next to her. "What's wrong, faerie?" He couldn't seem to resist brushing a few strands of golden hair out of her face._

 _She looked up, the dirt tinging her tears the slightest shade of brown over her freckles._

" _I'm not a faerie."_

" _You look like one." He said, but she was already shaking her head._

" _No, 'cause faeries are beautiful and graceful, and my mother says I'm clumsy and an embarrassment. So I can't be a faerie, you see." A tear slipped down her face again, and she hung her head. "I ran away because I don't like being a disappointment. Do your parents hate you, too?"_

 _His eyes widened, surprised. "My parents love me! Your parents do, they have to, they're your parents. That's the rule."_

" _My mother and father broke that rule." She looked up at the tree as another leaf fell to the ground. She caught it before turning to him and offering it. "I like it here 'cause the trees hide me from everyone. Can you hear them whispering?"_

 _She looked at him expectantly, so he closed his eyes and really listened. The girl was right. The wind whistled through the branches, causing the leaves to rustle as if they were whispering a secret message._

" _When I hear that," she whispered, "I don't feel so scared anymore."_

 _He nodded, not being able to tear his eyes from hers. The sun gently eased through the clouds, light growing until he couldn't see her any more._

 _When the light cleared, he became aware subconsciously that he'd gone ahead a few years, into his teens. This part he knew was a real memory._

 _He stood a few feet away from the building he'd grown up in, watching his younger self open the door and step out into the cold rain. He was shivering, and moments before stepping out into the wet, Thorne could see the trail of tears and looked away, embarrassed to see himself like this. He had to admit though, he was handsome even that._

 _By this point his mother and father had died in the factory fire. He'd been living in their abandoned apartment for several months before the police found out. He must've just been caught._

 _His younger self sat on the stoop, his head in his hands. Nearby, a woman was setting a fresh pot pie on her windowsill. Thorne could see the steam rising and drifting, slowly, slowly...Younger Self's head went up, sniffing the air like an animal. Scrambling up from the step, he crept across the street, pressing himself to the wall, carefully edging towards the open window. Thorne sucked in a breath, silently pleading. This was the moment that determined his future. He recognized it now. But it was too late. Younger Self had his hands on the hot pie, and it was over. Carswell Thorne the orphan was now a theif, and he would remain that way for another 10 years._

 _Thorne grimaced openly as he watched his figure run into the alleyway, his fingers still sticky with sauce._

 _The scene faded and Thorne ended up sitting in the police station, his now pretty similar self leaning back in the chair, his arms folded, or as much as they could be with handcuffs in the way. The policeman seemed to be on the brink of exploding._

" _Look, you've been implicated in all of these crimes. It'd be in your best interest to answer my questions simply." His other self sighed, a smirk painted on his face. But Thorne knew better. He'd been scared out of his mind during this. It was the first and only time he'd been caught._

 _He'd escaped charges before, numerous times. Over the ten years, he'd started working for private hire, doing jobs for all kinds of low life's and greedy gang members with large bank accounts and ignorant minds. He'd learned that charm was the number one way to anyone's heart, and anyone's money. So charming he became, perfecting his mask until even he didn't recognize himself in the mirrors sometimes._

 _He frequented bars, parties, and galas, each week bringing another glamorous and vibrant woman at his side. He lived a life of disguise and daring, and at the time he thought there was no other way to live._

" _Look officer, I appreciate how seriously you take your job. That's a sign of real determination right there, and I can think of several fellow colleagues I know that would love to meet you. But anyways-"_

" _Flattery will not work behind bars, you idiot! Who do you think I am?!"_

" _Well your desk had a Barney McCormick on it, so I'm assuming that's what you like to be addressed as."_

 _Thorne was starting to be annoyed at his younger image._

" _All it takes from me is two tiny words and you are in the gallows, boy. I'm going to ask you one more time, and that's it. Who was your employer for the attempted heist at the LeCourtier's residence?"_

 _At the precise moment Thorne opened his mouth, most likely to say something else completely foolish and vague, the door opened without a knock._

 _Mr. and Mrs. LeCourtier themselves entered the room, choosing not to spare a glance at the bewildered officer._

" _We'd like to ask you a few questions, robber."_

" _Ah, see that is where you are mistaken, Mr. LeCourtier. You see, I in this case would, had I committed the crime, be called a theif and not a robber. Robbers show violence and break in. A theif simply takes what they choose, leaving with manners and elegance."_

" _It's stolen property. Nothing about that is elegant or mannerly." Robert all but roared, but Thorne had his smile firmly in place and was on what he liked to call a "roll."_

" _Yes well, we can't all be perfect, Mr. LeCourtier."_

 _The policeman scoffed at this, causing Robert to finally take notice of him._

" _Ah, my good man," He smiled through clenched teeth, everyone seeing how fake it was. "We'd like to take to the boy alone for a few minutes. We hope you don't mind." He was a bumbling mess as he left, glancing every few seconds over his shoulder at the cold couple._

 _The second he was gone, their smiles left with him._

" _Now, I know that you know what's at stake here for you if you do not accept our offer." Mrs. LeCourtier had taken over._

" _Here's what we suggest for your future; work for us. We have several factories and other businesses, but we need someone to keep tabs on certain...acquaintances. You would work full time on very good pay to follow and learn about these people. You inform us of all, and if necessary, get to know them and their secrets._

 _Don't worry about your reputation, we can have you erased from all systems. You will no longer exist. We already have a series of papers for you to have as identification." As she spoke, her voice brisk and shrill, Robert was handing him a stack of papers and images. They'd somehow gotten his photograph, giving him a new age and name._

" _Carswell Thorne? What kind of name is that?" Two harsh glares were fixed on him immediately._

" _It's better than Eugene, deary." She hissed, and he nodded, shutting his mouth._

" _As we were saying, you will be expected to not ask questions. Keep in mind we are keeping you from twenty years or more to prison."_

" _Do you agree to these terms?"_

" _With all due respect, I don't think you've given me a lot of options, Mr. and Mrs. LeCourtier." it was true. There was a gun jammed into his knee under the table. They didn't skip a beat as he calmly reached under to disarm him with one quick twist of the wrist._

" _That is why we picked you, Mr. Thorne. From this moment, you will stay out of contact with anyone you might've known before until further notice. They might come in handy later on, we have yet to find conclusive evidence of that." They stood, Robert slipping the gun under his jacket in one quick movement._

" _Thank you for your time. In a few moments another officer will come to release you and hand you a new set of clothes. Take these to the local pub, change, and meet at our place in 30 minutes. I hope you remember the address." With one more glare, they were gone._

With a shout Thorne awoke, a pounding headache and a body on the ground. Sweating, feeling ready to heave onto the pavement, he groaned as he stood and felt along the wall until he made it to the stairwell.

He had to resort to climbing on his hands a knees to prevent from falling off, mumbling curses the whole while.

"Cress? You in there? I wanted to explain about earl-"

"AAAAAACK!" For some odd reason, as his attacker screamed she felt the need to throw a lamp shade at his face, hitting him square in the jaw.

"...ok, OUCH. WHY WOULD YOU HIT ME?"

"You tried to KILL me today! WHY WOULDN'T I?!" ah. So it was the boy.

"Cinder?"

 **That's a wrap folks! Huge thanks to all my amazing supporters and TheRealPrimRoseEverdeen.**

 **I can't wait to hear your thoughts and predictions, please please please review! I'll take suggestions. What do you think is gonna happen next? What do you think of Thorne's past?! Let me know.**

 **Love you lots,**

 **Doppelgnger08**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well that chapter was so fun and engaging to write. I'm so glad you guys reacted the way you did. You went way beyond my hopes, and we made it to 55 reviews! I am so excited about it that I am not putting any expectations out there for this one. Just let me know what you think, and the universe will send you luck for making a girl's day.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked that twist! I'd been planning it for a while.**

 **Since I am using lines and references now, I will put out a disclaimer this time only for the rest of the story:**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lunar Chronicles, nor will I ever, simply because I am not Marissa Meyers.**

 **ALSO IMPORTANT NOTE: a very amazing reviewer pointed out to me that Cress's eyes are in fact blue and not green. I had acknowledged previously that her eyes were blue, and in a bizarre lapse of judgement, forgotten what I've even said. So I am very sorry. I will try hard not to make those mistakes again, and I actually genuinely appreciate it when you take the time to tell me. So I love you guys and thank you!**

 **For review reply time….**

 **Guest2: I like how into the story you are. And I am so glad you were surprised by the fight scene, I was worried what people would think, if it was too sudden or not. Here we go!**

 **Lunartic21: I LOVE your idea, same as what I was thinking! The tricky part will be to know when to include it. I've written a lot of collabs before, so working on my own on this is slightly daunting. But I'll figure it out.**

 **Onelightyearaway: Okay, I have something special to say to you. I've recently had some issues in my life, and one thing that changed a part of my life was meeting an author on fanfiction. She inspired me and made me want to post my stuff on here. She gave me something to look forward to doing everyday. So I hope now you can understand just how much that review meant to me. I promise you I almost started crying. If I had gone back a year ago and told myself that someday soon, I'd be helping someone else the way NopeNotTelling did for me, I would've scoffed. So never again apologize for reviewing, I beg you, write more, because that's what kept me going when I needed it.**

 **Guest: As I was writing it I was actually wondering the same thing. Eek. Oh wait, you're the wolf girl.**

 **Bellasuki: Yes, there will be more of Kai and Cinder in this, I can promise you that. They will hopefully meet very soon...maybe in this chapter.**

 **I think that's everyone! Thanks to all, and here we go!**

What is the point of destiny? The point of fate? It seems like for most of us there's one enormous moment of change, where the path we were planning on running down switches dramatically, and we stumble along until we find a different path altogether. So is it something we do? Some mistake we make? Or do we have a choice? And what determines if that new path is a good one or not? We all know from experience bad things happen to good people.

Cress muddled through these thoughts in her sleep, tossing and turning as her body subconsciously made an attempt to calm down.

" _Cress! CRESS. Where did you go? Come back Cress." Thorne was screaming into the night, pounding on the door to their room in the inn. Cress sat up in their bed, the first thing she noticed was that her hair had all grown back, tumbling over the side of the bedframe and laying in a tangled heap across the floorboards. She blinked in confusion, then opened her mouth to reassure Thorne when a huge hand clasped down over her mouth._

 _She let out a squeak of surprise, writhing to get off the bed. Whoever it was attacking her had come through the window, and Cress had the sneaking suspicion she'd never want to sleep near one again. The hand was grimy and covered in cold sweat, pushing harder and closer into her mouth with each kick she made._

" _Cress are you in there?! We have to leave, now, they've found us, I knew they would but not so soon. Cress? CRESS, OPEN UP!"_

 _She ached at the sound of pain in his voice, wanting more than anything to comfort him. But the threat he was talking about seemed to already be here, so there wasn't much point to comfort now._

 _Cress jumped as a head lowered beside her ear, hissing into it with hot breath._

" _Don't move, and your mother won't shoot your little hero." The voice revealed its owner simply from the way the refined quality tried to hide itself. This wasn't any burglar. This was a monster. This was her father._

 _Cress felt a stark wave of shock run through her, followed by raw fear that pounded through her blood. A squeak of terror left her, bouncing off the walls. Richard cursed, tightening the cupped hand over his victim's mouth once more, but it was too late._

 _Thorne had heard, and somehow that faint yelp was enough to convince him she was in trouble. With a roar the door gave a mighty bang as all of Thorne's weight slammed into it full speed ahead. Over and over he rammed into the wood, shaking up the dust in the inn and leaving Cress's eyes watery. With one last burst of strength the door burst, breaking into 12 pieces and flying every-which-way across the room. She squeezed her self together into a ball as one piece came flying at her, barely scraping the line of her hair before hitting Richard in the eye._

 _He howled and moved to cover his face; and that second Cress knew she wouldn't have another chance to escape. With shaky knees and a dizzy heart she leapt from the bed, practically throwing herself onto Thorne. But Thorne simply pushed her away and aimed for her collapsed father. She let out a hoarse cry of confusion, but Thorne was too busy giving Richard the beating of his life. Her father moaned with each strong punch, finally passing out after ten or so._

 _Then, at last, Thorne turned and acknowledged her with shining eyes and a faint smile. This was a dream, you see, and in dreams often times the person sleeping gets to see a brief glimpse of what they yearn for. Cress hadn't realized until now how much she wanted Thorne's smile again. Not just any smile, but his special smile, just for her. She was too far into the dream to realize there'd never been such a grin in real life._

 _They nestled together on the floor, each holding on like the other was a lifeline they couldn't survive without._

" _I thought I'd lost you for a second." He mumbled into her hair, sending chills that erupted as goosebumps on the back of her neck._

" _It's okay now Thorne. We beat him. You beat him."_

" _Well of course Darling. This dashing rapscallion never loses a fight." Thorne pulled away just far enough to grin widely at her, his teeth gleaming a beautiful white in the darkness. He really was quite handsome, and she blushed at the betraying thought._

 _His gaze drifted down from her eyes and she realized he was staring at her scarlet cheeks, causing her to flush even more. His eyes darkened, and slowly, ever so slowly, the back of his hand brushed across her face. Her lips parted and eyes fell closed. He was leaning in. Oh sweet mercy, he was so close to her. So, so close. His hand fell from her cheek to her neck, tilting her head and dragging her gently towards his lips. She fought back a shuddering breath._

 _It all happened so quickly. One second their mouths were a breath apart, the next he was slumped sideways, blood rushing through his jacket. The crack of the gunshot echoed through her ears, her screams dulled by the sight of her mother cackling._

 _With a gut wrenching sob, she ignored the witch and crumbled down next to Thorne's broken body, her vision tunneling before going completely, utterly-_

 _Black._

Hands covering Cress's trembling pair was the first thing that registered in her aching mind. Her senses sharpened and defined, vision arriving in time to see Ben's concerned little frown hovering over her.

"Foist of all, what is youse doin heah? Secondly, whys was youse screaming?" She plastered a smile on her face before sitting up on the creaky mattress. It was still dark out, but she could hear the sound of newsies getting ready all around her. She'd never gotten up this early.

Ben was waiting expectantly for an answer.

"I...well, it's a bit of a long story, Ben."

His frown was replaced by a grin. "'Ey, youse remembered my name!"

She let out a little laugh at that.

"Of course, I could never forget you!" That seemed to be exactly the right thing to say, and with a beaming smile, Ben forgot all about his somewhat vital question and scampered off to boast about her to his friends. Cress giggled at his sweetness before stretching out of bed, yawning as she pushed the remnants of memory from the dream out of her mind. They only seemed to be getting worse, almost as if her subconscious knew something she didn't… **(If that isn't obvious foreshadowing I don't know what is.)**

The second she stood, the memories of what had actually happened last night came flooding back, and she gasped a little at the surge of disappointment that hit her. Thorne wasn't the man from her dream, he was the man who'd slammed her friend against the wall, the man who'd walked away without an explanation, the man _who'd left her_. She didn't need to be worrying about him when he wasn't worrying about her, right?

 _Something was just off about him that night, he wasn't himself_ , she tried reassuring herself.

But the uneasy pounding didn't cease as she combed through her hair with dirt-smudged fingers. Everyone else seemed to be awake and gone, so with a fast tug of her boots, she was off, skipping down the rickety steps and heading to the front entrance.

Coin and Bat stood waiting for her, their matching hats shadowing their expressions. She warily waited at the threshold, unsure of what to do.

Their arms were full of fresh newspaper, and Cress could see the bright ink already smearing onto their clothes.

"Is youse coming? Peony and Ben al'edy explained it, and we's needs to be hoppin if we don't wanna eat our papes."

"You would EAT your papers!?" She exclaimed, already feeling anxious. Coin guffawed, adjusting the papes on his back before turning away from her.

"'Course not, but we's have to waste them if we's don't sell 'em. So com'on, we'll show ya around the fair streets a Brooklyn." With a giggle from Bat, they were off.

"Foist stop, the printin press. Dis is where we's go ever' morning before sellin."

"I see. And when do you eat breakfast?" The boys jolted to a stop and kind of stared at her in awe.

"Youse eat breakfast?" Coin said timidly, not able to make eye contact.

Cress felt a sharp intake of breath cut through her. These poor boys!

"Nevermind that, tell me how many papers I should get."

Bat took over, his chest puffing out with smugness at finally being the boss around.

"I's always sells fifty a day, but since youse is an amatuer, youse is gonna sell twenty."

Cress shrugged, not really having a response to that. She was clever enough to know that pretending to understand at this point would only make her look more the fool than she already appeared to be. Her strategy to gain knowledge was the same as it had always been; quietly observe until you are positive you can achieve it without help.

She'd had to learn this way of course. It wasn't like anyone was offering to help her anyway.

The sun was only just now starting to peer over the tips of the sky. The chill and mist from the dawn shifting through the air. Cress shivered, pulling the folds of the button-down tighter around herself as they ran through the empty streets.

"Shouldn't it be crowded with newsies by now?"

"Naw, theys is always early. Youse probably won't get many papes anyways cause the best newsies know youse havta be der right aways." Coin said this like it wasn't a big deal if you didn't get enough, like it didn't matter if you went without food that day, but Cres could see Bat's shoulders slump almost imperceptibly at this comment. These boys had clearly seen days without a bit of bread to help.

The printing press was a massive building at the end of a street, big and dark and thick with the smells of sweat and ink and the heat of the machinery. Only a few young newsies stood outside near the old counter window.

"Get yer papes, step up now 'an get'em. Price will be up tomorra'." Cress was surprised to hear the man's speech was just as bad as the younger boys. Maybe this adult had once been a newsie too.

She stepped right up to the counter, telling herself to remember to pretend. _You are a fearless boy_ , she thought nervously, _who is new but confident. You know what to say and know who to be. You aren't a scared young girl, like Thorne thinks you are, no, you are a_ newsie. And with that, she plopped her change onto the counter, staring at the man defiantly.

"Twenty papes, sir." The accent felt foreign and weird under her tongue, and she had to work at restraining her lips from biting down out of habit. The vendor seemed to glare at her for a moment, then grabbed the pile of coins and handed her a stack without even counting. She gave him a small smile, which seemed to make the man's day, before scampering off the ramp to join Bat. Coin was on the other end of the alley, sweet-talking a young girl about his age who had a teddy bear in tow and a lollipop in mouth. Cress couldn't really remember herself ever being that young. Had she ever been given a stuffed animal or sweet? Hm.

Bat was talking to her, tugging on her trouser leg.

"Youse have gots to pay attention, Cress!" He said exasperatingly, looking up at her through his lashes. She blinked out of her trance and gave him a laugh, crouching down to his level.

"Alright Bat, what should I know? You're obviously the best newsie around." The child's anger ceased to exist.

"Awe, youse is just sayin that cause youse is a Birdy." Cress froze at the sound of the nickname. Only Thorne called her that. How did this boy…? He seemed to see her shock, because he was hastily explaining.

"Ya know, a bird is small and neva causes trouble, an' a birdy is pretty too…" He flushed at the end of this, but Cress was too busy mulling over the definition to pay attention to that. Is that what Thorne thought of her? No, birds were also scavengers, and pests, and that was what made sense. This was just a sweet little boy trying to make her feel better. So coming to a decision, she gave him a motherly kiss on the cheek and stood, letting him lead her towards the docks.

Despite Thorne screaming her awake that morning, Cinder had never had a better night. The bed seemed to sink in around her body, enveloped in soft sheets that reminded her of a cloud. She was gone in a deep dreamless sleep the second she gave Thorne a weak excuse as to where Cress had gone. Hopefully that issue would all be solved in the morning. Cinder had suspected him of being drunk anyway, so most likely he wouldn't even remember.

But his scream happened to come in the middle of a gorgeous dream about a feast, full of apples and roasts smothered in sauces and topped with garnish, filled with stuffings and seasonings, with several sides of-

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" She yelped in harmony and sat up, blinking the wonderful sleep out of her eyes. The sight laid out before her was somehow one she knew she was never going to forget. Thorne was standing over her bed, near the far left corner. His blindfold was askew, almost hanging off his nose, with his hair equally unbalanced. He was shifting back and forth on either foot restlessly. But that wasn't the unnerving part. The man was holding a frying pan.

How in the world had a blind man gotten a frying pan without waking anyone up? And more importantly, why?!

"Thorne…" He jumped at the sound of her voice, whipping the frying pan around and barely missing the corner of the dressing table. She bit back a curse of surprise.

"H-Hello, hi Cress," So this must mean he didn't remember last night, perfect, "I was, a, just looking around. Cause…" He gave a sigh, his shoulders drooping.

"I saw a bug. Well, I mean I didn't see it, but um, I might've woken up to have a bug crawling across my neck and panicked, because I….I _hate_ cockroaches." His entire body shuddered, and he readjusted his grip on the frying pan before creeping towards his pile of blankets.

Time for him to snap out of it. This was gonna be a bit of a shock.

"Thorne, youse ain't gonna get a bug if you cain't see nothin." He dropped the pan in shock, and with a mighty crash it hit the floor. They both winced, but Thorne recovered first.

"What are you doing here? And most importantly, where in the world is Cress?!"

"Calm youse fire, boy. I's happen to have forgiven ya for beatin mes up yestaday, but as payment youse gotta promise not to do it again afta I tells ya what Cress has gotten herself into dis time."

She watched as a series of expressions flitted past his face, finally ending in his trademark smirk.

"Alright blondie, you've got me convinced."

They didn't have time for this.

"My 'air is dirty blonde, an' Carswell, I just watched youse get terrified of a bug. Don't be playin that crap with mes." He coughed a little, then stood up straighter.

"Right. Oh and for the record, blondie," *loud groan* "I would never hit a lady. I may be a rogue and terribly handsome mischief maker, but I don't hurt women. At least, not physically. Sometimes accidents happen, you know?" His smile did nothing to phase her.

"You don't rememba it 'cause youse was a deadbeat drunk las' night, but youse slammed me inta da wall. No one knows why." His smile wavered. "To be honest, youse didn't know Is was a goil."

"No, I'm afraid you're mistaken. I think I'd remember a beauty like you, darling."

"Carswell, you can't see me."

"Exactly love. Now why don't you explain this messy little situation over a spot of tea, shall we?"

This time Cinder didn't bother hiding her groan. This man was a piece of work.

This newsie thing was tough. She'd already been spit on, almost run over, and shouted at at least three times. But Cress discovered something wonderful.

She _loved_ it.

There was something about being surrounded by the bustling energy that filled the streets, lifting her voice when all her life she'd been taught to keep quiet, and earning money for it. Now she wasn't just living off of payment she didn't deserve, she was earning her way into the world. She didn't have to feel guilty any more. It was like in some ways, Cress was giving back to society for spoiling her in rich clothes and fancy trinkets all her life. Now she was worth something, right?

Ben had caught up to their little group and was surprised at her enthusiasm.

"Da last time wes had a newcomer, it took him weeks ta like dis kinda life. Who is youse, lady?" She laughed it off, playfully swiping his hat to drop onto her head.

For once she felt at home. Like she could truly be herself here with these boys.

By lunch they were closer than family, watching out for each other and circling around Cress protectively in darker areas of the streets. And with every comment or concern they showed on their sweet, smudged faces, Cress fell a little bit more on love with this kind of life. The freedom, the effort, the _fun_.

It didn't seem like this would all go so terribly, awfully, horribly downhill so quickly.

 **...And this chapter will be continued! I am so sorry it took so long, times have been a little rough right now but I'm doing the best I can. I should have the second part to this chapter uploaded either later tonight or tomorrow. Your support means a lot, and writing is just about the only thing keeping me going right now, so reviews will be very loved.**

 **On a happier note, ….I STARTED A WRITING BLOG! The link won't work here but please, type the following in and subscribe if you like it! The link is : website**

 **Since only giving you half of the chapter is so unfair I will give you a sneak peak-**

 **Cinder is about to (literally) run into someone very, very special, and the newsies are about to get into a wee bit of a trap…**

 **Please review and give me some of your ideas, I will use them!**

 **Love you all LOTS,**

 **Doppelgnger08**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hallo My beautiful people! So I wanted to say again that I just started a writing blog guys! *squeals out loud, scaring family permanently." it's website, please please please check it out so you can see the stuff I normally write!**

 **Review Reply Time:**

 **3mmieJane: No, you're awesome!**

 **Lunartic21: That dream scene was so much fun to right, I wanted them to actually kiss so badly, but I'm waiting. I don't know for how much longer I can hold on. Please please if you have any ideas for their first kiss I'd love it. And yes, Cress is finally happy. For now…**

 **Fawnfeather: thank you so much for your review! I think this is the first time I've heard from you. About your question, have you ever seen the movie or musical Newsies? The exaggerated way my characters talk is based off of that and other works I've seen. It's supposed to mimic a street New york accent. Sorry if it doesn't sound too believable.**

 **Bookluver28: I'm sorry the dream was so hard to read, but it had to happen! Please understand! But I'm glad you care about Cress, I've been trying hard to get her in character. And thank you!**

 **Guest: Okay, first of all you didn't put your name but I'm pretty sure you're OneLightYearAway, right? That was who I left the really long reply too last time, so I can only assume that's the review you were talking about. And no, you are the sweetest! Do you have any idea how that review made me feel? It was incredible. It'd be great if you could get an account so we could talk. And Sure, I will totally add that in for this chapter, you're right that will make it easier. And Aw, you're the best!**

 **Cress-**

Cress choose not to sleep that night. She'd had to perfect of a day to ruin it by dreaming again. Instead, she decided to do something for the boys. After all, she was used to spending chilly nights giving herself something to do. This time it would actually be worth something.

She started by easing herself out of the bunk room, lightly hopping down the wooden steps until she made it to the kitchen on the first floor. It was the size of a garage, with dented copper pots and dried herbs hanging from the ceiling hooks. A large furnace was in the center, surrounded by several tables and a massive kitchen sink.

Cress bit her lip as she eyed the mess, absently rolling up her sleeves. This was going to take some time.

After washing all the dirty dishes, she added kindle to the fire and swept, throwing the entire bucket of dust, cobwebs, and food crumbs out the window. The icebox in the corner was filled with eggs and a few apples, which would have to do for their breakfast. She'd seen how tired the women always looked, having to get up so early only to have greedy little children rip their hard work out of their hands and mash it around.

As she cracked the eggs into a bowl and smashed herbs to pour into the mixture, she tried envisioning Scarlet and how she cooked every morning. See, Cress didn't exactly know how to do this. Her memory was the only thing helping her from not burning down the kitchen. But she had to repay these friends somehow, right? They'd taken her in without a backwards glance, and even thinking about it gave her a surge of happiness.

Grabbing a metal spoon from a cup, she tucked the bowl under her arm and stirred, humming under her breath. She hadn't been allowed much music when she was younger, but one day after being trapped in the blazing summer heat, she'd gone to open the window and heard the tune someone was playing in the street. It was a happy, upbeat little medley on the violin, and it forever stayed in the hidden place at the back of her head.

Now it came fully back to her, and with a grin, she let herself twirl, pouring the eggs into a sizzling pan as her toes tapped out the rhythm. Touch, step, touch, step, kick and twirl, stir, cut the apple, repeat. Over and over she sang, spinning and laughing, caught between worlds and loving the feeling.

Picking up the plates drying, she set them out around the tables, putting out the chairs around and washing off the tables as her voice carried throughout the room. Now that her dreadful skirt wasn't in the way, she was free to jump and twist as much as she pleased. Eventually she had to stop, she couldn't breathe through the giggles. With a content sigh she dumped the finished eggs into the nearest serving plate, moving to the next batch. Why not experiment a little? The newsies wouldn't care. So this time she added a pinch of basil and tomatoes she found at the back of the ice box. The third attempt was with cheese and oregano. (She was guessing the names of these herbs, the only place she'd learned was from a book on plants.)

By the time she'd gone through three baskets of eggs, it was four in the morning. Time for the bakers to be serving their fresh bread, and now that Cress had money, she'd really be able to give them a treat. She pushed the plate of eggs into the dying coals, hoping that would be enough to keep them from off the apron she'd found by the door, she went to the sink.

A greasy glass mirror hung above the handles, and Cress was shocked by what she say. Her thin cheeks were a rose pink, spreading to her forehead, where the worry lines seemed nonexistent. Her eyes were bright and her hair had fallen into huge ringlets. She was a sweaty mess, with a brilliant smile. Cress didn't recognize the stranger in the beaming at her, but for the first time, that was ok. Because this time she knew she'd have a chance to get to know this new person. And they'd be the best of friends.

Tugging her boots over the thick socks she'd slept in, she headed out with a basket and her change to the farmer's market.

Well, it was more of a street alleyway filled with vendors eager for a quick and easy sale. Most were already setting out their wares, and Cress paused halfway to the middle of the street to just smell.

Fresh bread, warm soups, and unboxed coffee beans. Sharp spices and the sweet scent of flour filled her, and Cress realized her mouth was watering. Shaking herself out of the trance, she approached the baker.

She was a rather large woman, flushed from the oven's heat. Her stand was filled with all kinds of rolls, baguettes, and loaves.

"Hello! I'd like to buy the whole lot, please!" Cress smiled widely, holding out her share from yesterday's paper. The woman just sort of stared.

"Uh, listen child, I don't mean to be rude, but...that's not nearly enough." the woman's thick british accent showed she was a new immigrant.

Cress frowned as she glanced down at the coins in her small hand.

"Oh. I'm afraid this is all I have. I'm trying to buy breakfast for a small group of boys. What can I get with this much?" The baker eyed Cress's palm skeptically, then let out a huff.

"How many little boys are we talking about, child?"

Cress swallowed, slightly sheepish. "Ah, around 15...or 25." The baker definitely looked awake now.

"Let me get this straight. You have less than two dollars in your hand, and you are wanting me to feed a small army?" Well, when you put it like that it doesn't sound nearly as possible.

"What can I get, ma'am?" She repeated imploringly. The baker scowled, a little less friendly. Cress shrunk into herself, exaggerating every movement. Maybe she'd earn some sympathy. (She, of course, had no idea this was deception.)

They had a staring contest that seemed to go on for at least an hour. Then the women grabbed a huge loaf of bread that was the size of Cress's arm and stuffed it into the basket, yanking the coins out of her palm.

"Oh! Thank you so much. I really can't thank you enough-"

"Yes, yes, child, you're holding up the line." Cress whirled around to see a line of very anxious women and flushed. She hadn't noticed how long she'd been standing there, the eggs would be cold by now.

"Sorry and thank you!" She yelled past her shoulder, stumbling through the crowd to get back in time.

By the time she ran back in through the back entrance, Cress could already hear the shouts and creaks from the second and third floors. She grinned as the knife sliced through the loaf, cutting it into tight little squares. They were awake.

 **Cinder-**

"She. Did. WHAT?" Thorne roared, unconsciously repeating Scarlet's words and spitting them in Cinder's face. She grimaced the more he fumed.

"Yeah, like I's said before, it sounded smarta when she toild me." Cinder didn't know what else to say, Thorne clearly wasn't listening. Currently he was attempting to yank on his jacket backwards and stuff his feet into opposite boots, growling under his breath as he did. He even paused to check himself in the "mirror," while actually facing the opposite wall altogether.

"Carswell-"

"Don't call me that, no one calls me that, I need to go, my insincere apologies, goodbye." And with that he ran his hand along the wall until it hit the doorknob, thrust open the door, and ran for the stairs. Cinder's head shot up in alarm.

"Um Ca-Thorne? Thorne where are you going? Wait!" She heard a loud groan echo, then his head popped through the entrance once more.

"Yes?"

"Der's something by your feet." She pointed at the floor next to his feet, getting up so she could grab it before he did.

It was nothing more than a ripped sheet of tiny paper, but the words, messy and thick, sent chills down her spine.

"Thorne, what's going on? Who are you?" He frowned beneath the blindfold.

"What are you talking about? Cinder, what does it say on the paper?"

" _Time to move, We've found you too easily."_ She watched carefully as Thorne's frown slipped into a cold, calculated smile, his entire body easing itself almost automatically.

"Alright. It's nothing to worry about, Cinder, Ze'ev loves to tease me. In fact, I will go mess with him right now." With that he was gone.

 **Thorne-**

Thorne was livid. Cress was an idiot. A complete idiot. What had she been thinking? Trying to be the hero by putting herself in danger?! No. He had to find her. This made the mission so much more complicated than it had ever needed to be.

After he'd agreed to the contract, they'd put him through a series of "test" trials, having him follow clients and possible business owners. He'd successfully gotten all of their information for months until they finally called him in for a report. He still could remember in vivid detail.

" _We have a new assignment for you._ " _Thorne sat down, the smug grin never leaving his face._

" _Well that is music to my ears, Madam, because I have to admit I've become a bit bored following around large men with heavy briefcases." Their faces only seemed to grow colder._

" _What you are feeling is of no concern to us. Must we remind you of the deal you gratefully took that night?" His eyes dimmed, but the smirk remained, well practiced as always. Some things never changed._

 _They seemed to take his silence as a win. Richard straightened and handed the fresh folder to him. Thorne flipped through, his smile slipping slowly into a frown. He handed the folder back in a mere matter of seconds._

" _You want me to follow...your daughter?"_

" _Yes. Is there an issue?"_

" _Well for starters, I wasn't even aware you both have a daughter."_

" _It isn't exactly something we think of as an accomplishment. She's been nothing but a mistake. Your job is to track her, and make sure she always attends the psychiatric appointments we set for her. It's the only time she goes outside, and she could get lost."_

" _So you're concerned about her well being? The file shows she should at least be 18. Don't you think-"_

" _No, we aren't concerned about her well being, have you understood anything we've been saying? You really are just a thief, aren't you?"_

 _Thorne just shrugged. "I prefer dashing rapscallion, but that's up to you Madam." She dropped her cold mask and glared, hiding none of her obvious dislike for him. He gave her a wide grin before turning to Richard._

" _Look, you don't care to tell me, I don't care to know. But one thing I do care about is that beautiful paycheck in the near horizon. So give me the date and times, and I'll do it."_

" _How considerate of you." His dry voice only added to the humor of the situation for Thorne. Here was a powerful, rich couple capable of awful things, and they were too embarrassed of their daughter to even let her outside. They did have a weakness. They were parents._

 _Madam Le Courtier continued. "Your job is to make sure she doesn't make a fool of us, like getting lost or talking to anyone. In an extreme case, you will step in and meet her in order to keep her away from the following people or places;" Here she handed him yet another file, much thicker and weathered. "This will all lead up to the extraction."_

" _Pardon?" Thorne's head lifted to watch their reactions. They weren't looking at him, but at each other as they spoke, as if they were in some sick, twisted world._

" _She has become too much of a disturbance, for too long. It's gotten out of hand and we need it to end. But it cannot become a scandal. You will, in about four months time, convince her to come with you. Take her somewhere different from her, try to convince her she's safe and happy. You've always been talented at running, now you're just getting paid too. The most important goal; she needs to trust you. Break down her walls, do whatever you can. But don't touch her."_

" _Ah, so you do care."_

" _No. if someone finds her, and they find that she in any way is ruined, we will be ruined. And we will ruin you in return." He held up his hands in mock surrender._

" _Understood. Please continue."_

" _We will involve the police, make it a huge crime. We will be heartbroken over our poor, sweet girl. They will be unable to find you, because we will have another of our employees following you and keeping tabs to make sure they never come close too. You will disappear, with her, and when the time is right, you will leave her where she cannot be found. Break her trust, hurt her, and she won't follow you back. She's tried to run before, this time you let her. Get her out. This way, we won't be at fault, it won't be a scandal, but publicity, and she will be out of our lives for good. And you get the chance to go back to your old ways, the familiar."_

" _I've never kidnapped someone before."_

" _Maybe not, but breaking the law seems to be a passion for you, Mr. Thorne."_

" _I'll start right away. It's been a...pleasure doing business with you."_

The memory faded as quickly as it had come, and by the time he reached the bottom of the stairs, he realized a very unnerving truth; he'd changed.

Well, don't be too concerned, he was still the same amazingly handsome and charismatic little scoundrel, but he was beginning to think of his job as less than inviting. No more was it an adventure, it was a bit of a burden. He was working for the wrong people. Cress wasn't some criminal that needed smuggling out of the country like her parents so willingly chose to believe.

She was a girl. She was a living girl, smart and sweet and awkward and unusual, and…

And she was worth far more than they could ever imagine.

Scarlet interrupted his thoughts, grabbing onto his forearm and forcing him to calm down.

"Vat 'as gotten into you?! Vere do you think you are going?"

"To find Cress, where else?"

"You can barely walk, Thorne!"

"Then help me, Scarlet, help me! She just put our-ahem, her life in danger. And we need to get to her before the police do. You know they're still looking for Cinder."

Ze'ev spoke up somewhere in the background, Thorne tried to pick out the direction as he talked.

"He's right, love. There's another rally today, I heard it at one of the tables last night. I don't doubt for a second those ridiculous men with no priorities will show up ready to fight. We need to end this little plan of hers before they end it for us."

"Just vat are you suggesting zey plan on doing, Ze'ev?"

"Scarlet, you heard them. They are putting her in jail for good."

"But they still think she's a boy, won't it take zem longer zan just a day to figure zat out?"

"I don't want to risk it."

Thorne spoke up. He'd never really been the patient type.

"Scarlet, I'm a proud gambler, and even I know this kind of risk is stupid."

There was a moment of pause, and Thorne really had to work to keep the neutral expression on his incredible features.

"Alright. Ze'ev 'as to tend to ze customers, I vill take you. You'll need me to convince our girl to come back to us, _oui_?"

"Thank you darling, much appreciated. Ze'ev?"

"Mhm?"

"Can I talk to you in private for a second?" He felt an arm wrap around his, pulling him up and easing them into a different room.

"I'm listening."

"Who left the note, and when." It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

"Why did you ever get me into this mess, Thorne? I may be your friend, but you're acting a bit like someone I wouldn't want to be seen with."

"Ah, I appreciate the sentiment, old pal, but I can't be won over by flattery. Now tell me who left the note."

Sigh.

"It was some younger gentleman. He just asked to see the rooms, I warned him about what I do to thieves, a statement which I now find highly ironic, and he laughed before walking down the hallway. Only thing that stood out was how blonde his hair was."

"His hair? That's what you noticed."

"It was long and almost white. He had it in a ponytail, of course it stood out. Are we really going to waste time on what he looked like? What happened to getting Cress back?"

"Don't get your tail in a twist, Ze'ev. Unfortunately, I happen to know this detective."

"How?"

"He was...he was my friend. I met him when I first started working for the Le Courtiers'. They told me someone would be tracking me. I just didn't know it'd be Jacin."

"So he used to be a criminal too?"

"Yes, but he never told me his past. Wasn't a very talkative guy."

"In any case, you should be going. The rally is supposed to happen around noon, near the farmer's market where the newsies and factory kids like to take their lunch break."

"Aces, you have better hearing than a dog."

Thorne swore he could hear Ze'ev scowling.

"Feel free to leave now."

"I always consider myself free."

"It's a wonder you're still alive."

 **Cress-**

Cress had a newsie nickname now; Mum. The boys had fallen hard for her. Currently she was surrounded in the kitchen, the whole lot of them standing star-struck in the doorway.

She felt a little nervous with all of them staring at her.

"Um, morning! I-"

"Youse is the best, Mum."

"We's loves ya!"

"Gosh, that food looks so good."

"I could just stand hea and look at it all day."

"Youse is amazin, Cress. Or Mum. I likes Mums betta."

She blushed pink as they flooded into the kitchen, headed straight for the heaps and heaps of warm goodness. Ben skipped the food and launched himself into her arms, wrapping himself around her waist. She stumbled back in surprise.

"I think I loves youse, Cress." He mumbled it into her shirt, and she felt her heart melt.

"I love you too, Ben. Now hurry or you won't get any eggs at all."

He grinned in response and rushed to catch up the rest of the boys whose mouths were filled with bread and spice.

She pulled herself onto the counter, eating a tiny apple as her own breakfast while watching some of them smile and laugh for the first time since they'd been together. Bat caught her eye in the left corner and grinned, his mouth full of food. She burst out laughing, almost falling off the table.

At that moment, her entire day shifted. As she struggled to regain her balance, her gaze lifted and her breath caught.

 _Thorne._

Scarlet was holding tight to his wrist, whispering, probably trying to describe where the noise was coming from. As she watched, unable to move, Scarlet used his arm to point towards her. His head snapped in her direction and she felt the breath in her lungs stop altogether.

He left Scarlet in the dust.

Before she had time to squeak out his name she was in his arms. Oh my. O-oh _my._ His arms were surrounding her and her cheek was pressed against his chest, it was so warm, he was so, so very close… Cress gasped aloud as his lips pressed hard against her forehead.

"Don't run away like that. I wouldn't wanna lose my little Birdy."

Cress just wanted to curl up and die.

About thirty minutes later, the boys had gone to get the early papes, and Cress was explaining, rather sheepishly, her plan to Thorne. Scarlet sat nearby, cleaning the dishes absently. Cress assumed Cinder must've told her.

After Thorne had hugged her, before she could hug him back, or at least get the courage too, he was already stiffening and moving away. Now he was just leaning against the table, head in his hands while she spoke. The only time he reacted was when she mentioned cutting her hair.

His frown deepened and his hand fumbled until it found the straggly ends of her curls.

"Now why'd you have to go and do a thing like that?"

"Thorne, I had to disguise myself. Now when people look for Cinder at the lodging house they won't be able to tell the difference."

"Have you considered what they will do to you when they find you?"

"Um…"

"You'd be the one going to jail, Cress, and trust me that is not a happy place."

"But Cinder would be safe." Her brow furrowed in anger. He was missing the point. Thorne was thinking the opposite.

"But you wouldn't be. Why are you not concerned about yourself at all?"

"Well, I'd be safe if the cops ever came looking for me as the kidnapped victim, right?"

"Are you even hearing yourself? The police will already have you in custody, this gives them the easiest access to send you right back to your parents. How could you not think this through?"

"You never think things through, Thorne."

"Exactly darling, it's my job, not yours!" She scowled, wishing he could see it. He never seemed to take her seriously, and that was about to stop.

"No."

"What?" His voice was dangerously quiet. She gulped.

"I-I said no. I'm not coming back with you."

Silence stretched taunt. Scarlet let out a groan before turning around with her hands on her hips.

"Listen Cress, I understand zat you are doing this for ze safety of Cinder, but zis is ridiculous. Tu es fou pour thinking zat this could 'elp 'er. Zis only creates another problem."

Cress shook her head, biting her lip in anxious fury.

"Whether it helps her not, I love it here. Thorne, you were wrong, I feel at home. I am safe here. And, well, I've made so many friends. I actually have a family now. How can you ask me to give all of that up so quickly?"

"How?! How can you sit here and accept that you are gonna end up in jail?" (He could not let this happen, the entire plan would be for nothing. And he wouldn't get his paycheck!)

"Whether or not you like it here, we are taking you home, back to the inn."

"I AM HOME." The cry burst from her mouth as tears hit her cheeks. He moved to grab her wrist, and before she could think, he was reeling back, a red handprint scorched across his face.

A sob wracked her. She had to get out of here. Grabbing Cinder's coat and the rest of her change for the morning newspaper, she bolted for the door.

Scarlet didn't even try to go after her.

She almost let out a screech to find Coin waiting solemnly just outside the door.

"Youse okay?"

She forced out a watery smile, rubbing the wet from her stained cheeks.

"Yes."

"No you isn't." But he took her hand and led her to the selling spots without question. Thank goodness. She already felt humiliated.

They met up with Bat and Ben after she bought the papes, and there was no trace she'd ever been hurt to begin with.

"Let's all stop off at Barmy's during our lunch break instead of going back to the lodging house. We can all split the check, how bout it?" She suggested brightly. Barmy's was a familiar old restaurant in the corner between the farmer's market and the publishing was close enough that she could get back to Thorne and Scarlet if they needed too, but she was far enough away they wouldn't find her.

Coin squinted at her suspiciously, at which she avoided his gaze for the rest of the time they were selling.

It had already been two hours, and her throat was hoarse from screaming. People seemed antsy today, more ready for who knows what was about to happen.

She'd sold over half of her stock, and the four had done even better than that. Coin and Bat had perfected their act, running up to matronly women and pretending to be sick. If they weren't orphans, they'd be the best actors she'd ever seen. Not that Cress had ever really seen any before.

She had to focus her attention to any girl around her age she could see. They were more likely to take pity, and the boys had already warned her to stay far away from men. She didn't need to be told twice, rarely was she not intimidated by them anyway.

The sun was beginning to blaze, and Cress could tell they weren't trying nearly as hard. It was time for food.

"Alright boys, let's take a break." She called over her shoulder, lifting the remainder of their papers over her aching shoulder. All it took was the mention of lunch and they brightened. All of a sudden, Click and Ben had the energy to race each other to the end of the street lane.

Cress pretended to laugh along with the rest of the gang, beginning to feel empty again the closer she got to where Thorne was. She couldn't believe he would belittle her like that. At the same time, the voice in the back of her head was telling her he'd never done anything to ever prove differently. And that alone burned.

The cafe was already packed, its lazy low-lying fans doing nothing to keep the air cool and circulating. Hundreds of kids crammed themselves into corners, feeling proud they could afford a clean glass of water.

For the first time, Cress was actually the tallest out of her group, so she paved the way to the counter in the back. Plunking down the last of her change on the counter, she ordered three hot dogs for them to split.

They found a seat near the entrance, crouching on the floor against the foggy window.

Cress didn't want to forget this feeling of calm, just being surrounded by people who loved her with no expectations waiting to be ruined, just being allowed to live in freedom.

She would savor these last few moments as long as she possibly could. Because Cress knew the minute she had to go back for bed, they'd be waiting to force her to leave this for good.

 **Cinder-**

Cinder was having a bad day. To say the least.

It started with Thorne, and the mysterious note. Then it was the fact that Ze'ev was so busy with customers he couldn't answer any of her questions. Instead he gave her the job of repairing the oven. She spent her morning on her back, her fingers and elbows covered in grease and who knows what else under the contents of the oven. After several bumps and the guarantee of future bruises, she officially was losing patience. But when Ze'ev tripped over her dress, resulting in it ripping completely, Cinder really was put off.

Stealing a roll casually from the side cupboard, she ran back to her room for a well-deserved nap. But of course, she couldn't sleep. She'd never had naps before, so even this luxury couldn't be allowed to her. Scowling, she'd ended up dangling her feet over the balcony and looking out over the city.

Work was normal. This was not. And what wasn't routine was very unsettling to her.

She was still in her dress, her hair still styled, and yet she didn't feel pretty. She felt fake. This all felt like some kind of awfully uncomfortable dream, one she'd wake up from soon. Hopefully.

The longer she stayed out, the longer this plan sounded stupid.

Cinder missed her gang. She missed waking up to their laughter. This wasn't right.

A pounding at the door knocked her out of the trance.

"Come in."

It was Scarlet. She looked like a wreck, but it was nothing compared to Thorne.

They both looked tired and sweaty, but Thorne's face had a huge red mark right across his left side. It looked like some kind of fresh bruise. It looked like someone had attacked him.

Scarlet, meanwhile, had her shirt sleeves completely wet. What had she been doing?

"Did youse find Cress?" Cinder stood in greeting, brushing the dust off her back.

"Yes, no thanks to you." Thorne said casually, throwing out the insult like it was nothing. He moved to sit on the bed, slowly and carefully untying his shoes. Cinder suspected he didn't want them to scuff. Even blind the man was arrogant. Scarlet rolled her eyes.

"Don't talk like zat or I vill slap you 'arder than she did."

Cinder felt her eyes widen.

"Wait, Cress did dat? Thorne, what'd you say ta get her ta do that? Cress would never-"

"Yes yes, she has fire in her after all." Thorne waved his hand in the air, as if already bored of this conversation. Cinder was really starting to become annoyed by this man.

She chose to ignore him.

"Is Cress downstairs then?"

"No, she vould not come. Vone of us lost 'is temper, and she left. I think she's still out selling papers."

Cinder felt a chill down her spine.

"We have to go get her. Now."

"Vat? Vy, she seemed fine!" Scarlet was concerned.

"The rally is supposed to go on today. Even the police know about it. And that means someone against us is going to show up."

Thorne smiled. "This is just perfect. I mean really, it couldn't have gone worse than this."

This time they both ignored him.

"Should ve go back now zen?"

"Yep, I'se gonna go with you."

 **Scarlet-**

It seemed to be a recurring pattern here to have the somebody's door go flying open. So yet again, with a bang, the cozy room was filled with shouts and yells as hundreds of people tried to squish their sweaty bodies into the bar. Apparently the riot they'd been hearing about all morning hadn't gone so well.

Most of them were newsies, groups of them packed together, beaten and bleeding, some even having to carry their friends. Scarlet tore through the swarm and shut to door on about half of their faces, but it was too late. The fighting had already begun.

See, there weren't just newsies running for cover. They had been chased, and some of the fastest had beaten them to the entrance way.

Young children bounded over tables and hid behind the staircase; the older newsies fighting for their lives against grown men. Scarlet's screams for justice did nothing, and even Wolf's authority didn't hold much water. All could tell in a few minutes this battle would be over, but before that happened many faced great danger.

This all happened within the minute Cinder had walked down with Thorne's hand around her waist, guiding them towards the front.

Scarlet saw the horror in Cinder's face and felt a pang of pity, but she only had a moment to feel this before being slammed against the bar. She gasped aloud as her back cracked down the center when it hit the countertop. Pain erupted through her, and her knees gave out. Ze'ev caught her just in time, pulling her behind the side door.

"Stay. Here."

"Vat?! Ze'ev, no, I can't just-" She felt indignant. Scarlet would be fine in a few minutes, he didn't need to baby her.

"They will ask for witnesses, and you need to be able to tell them everything. No one will remember much later the longer this goes on. Besides," He finished, kissing her nose quickly. "I can't see you get hurt again, okay? Do this for me."

The anger melted away. Nodding, she hunched over so she could get a better view, and he was gone.

Cress was the first thing she saw next. She was on top of a table, kicking recklessly at a grown man swinging chains dangerously close to her head. A small boy beside her deflected the chain with one clang of her china plates.

Cinder was herding the younger kids into the cellar as fast as she could, and Scarlet could tell it was killing her not to go out and fight. But if Cinder were to lay a finger, they'd suspect something. A young lady should not know how to fight.

The newsies and factory workers were dropping like flies, but the burly workers weren't giving up. If anything they were getting stronger with each kid they knocked unconscious.

How could anyone be this cruel? All these kids had wanted was a peaceful protest. It was the lambs to the slaughter once more.

 **(Now what you all have been waiting for…!)**

 **Kai-**

He knew being engaged to the politician's daughter was going to open up ample opportunity for the press to beat at him, but he didn't think it would involve actual _beating._

He'd been asked to join the group in calming the protest down, but that had been a complete lie. These goons were beating the children to the ground, and he was expected to fight with them. This wasn't right. He froze at the doorway, watching in ill-disguised humor.

Kai had not wanted to sign up for this, but his family, coming from rich status, had forced him to aim for the mayor's daughter, Levana. She'd seemed sweet enough to being with, and was gorgeous, but it had all been a act. Now he was trapped fighting children by day and being a slave to the witch by night.

But after looking at a scene like this, he wasn't the one who deserved pity. These kids, unlike him, hadn't known what they were walking into.

He eased himself into the shadows, preferring to hide. Glancing to his left, his heart stopped.

It was a girl. She was a young lady, wearing a gorgeous dress as ripped and torn as she was. She was being held against her will as a man spit filthily in her ear. From what he could tell, she'd been trying to get the younger ones to safety.

Without worrying about the consequences, he was across the room and shoving the bigger man out of the way before turning to the girl.

She stared at him openly in shock. He took the opportunity to stare back, and golly did he appreciate the view.

The girl was plainer than most, but she had the sharpest hazel eyes he'd ever seen. They shone with intelligence and experience, unique from most ladies around her age. Through the dirt clinging to her skin, she was truly beautiful, with full pink lips and long lashes. Her hair did stand out, truth be told, for it was scandalously short, a light caramel brown. He wondered if it was soft. _Gah, what?!_

"Are you okay, Miss?" Kai asked, shaking the thoughts from his befuddled head. She moved as if to speak, then snapped her mouth shut and just nodded.

"Come on, I'll get you out of this mess." He offered his hand, silently praying she'd take it without argument. With slight hesitation, she slid her palm over his as he closed his fingers 'round hers. He was surprised to find her's wasn't soft, but covered in calluses.

"Pray tell, what is your name?" He had to yell the question as they moved down the opposite hallway, towards the back entrance.

She bit the inside of her cheek, as if she was nervous.

"Cinder." It was barely above a whisper.

"Nice to meet you." He offered, trying to get a reaction out of her. She gave him a small, quick, nervous grin before turning back to the door. She had the most beautiful smile Kai had ever seen.

 **Cress-**

Thorne was not supposed to be here. As much as she greatly disliked him at this moment, a blind man was not safe in a room filled with drunk criminals.

The man with chains was knocked out, thanks to Coin's quick aim with the plate. Groups around her had begun fighting in teams to hold of the stronger men, so she would have only seconds to get to him. Standing up on the table she'd been sprawled on earlier, she took a mighty leap over Coin and landed two feet away from the one with a knife, who was currently aiming for Thorne's chest.

"NO!" She tackled the man to the ground, wrapping her tiny fists around his thick neck and pushing him. His head hit the side of the nearest chair and he was out. Thorne's head was flying in all directions, steadying himself against the wall.

Cress gently took his hand, making him jump.

"It's me. Don't let go, okay? You need to get out of here."

"You do too, Birdy." He was shouting this in her ear as they ran up the stairs, heading for their room. She hated running without helping the others, but she'd already gotten the Bat, Coin, Click, and Ben to safety in the cellar, hopefully the older one's energy lasted long enough to call the police and get them here. Somehow though, Cress wondered if the police were the ones behind this.

"I can handle myself," She muttered once they were in their room.

"I think you've proven otherwise recently, darling."

"Thorne?" Cress said sweetly.

"Yes?" He looked in her general direction as he fell back onto the bed, ignoring the fact that it was rude to sit while a lady still stood. Looking back, it was stupid to even be concerned with those rules any more. _Wow, being a newsie for two days seems to have influenced me pretty quickly._

"Want another slap?"

"Think I'll have to say no to that offer, which is a shame, because I can think of several offers I'd gladly take from you."

Cress didn't miss the meaning behind that, as young as she was. What was annoying was that she knew he didn't mean it. He said that to every girl he was ever around, she was sure of it.

"Thorne, not now."

"Alright."

 **So...a lot more happened in this chapter than I was planning on revealing, but you know what you guys deserve it. Review, give me questions, and ideas, y'all are the best, posting this made my day.**

 **Love you Lots,**

 **Doppelgnger08**


	9. AUTHORS NOTE

p style="text-align: center;"strongOK guys, here's the deal. I am planning for a very bad thing to happen in chapter nine. But I don't know if that's too fast. So do we need a slow chapter next, or a plot twist? It's up to you guys, and until you tell me I won't update, because this is one decision I can't make without you. So please, review and let me know if you want a plot twist or a slow chapter./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongLove you lots,/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongDoppelgnger08/strong/p 


	10. Chapter 9

**Guys, your responses were incredible, thank you so much. So just about all of you wanted the plot twist, and I cannot say no to you guys, so here it is! Since most of the reviews were simply replies to my question, I won't be responding to those, since this entire chapter** _**is**_ **basically a response.**

 **Remember to check out my blog! The link is on the last few chapters, it would mean a lot if you guys would let me know what you think!**

 **Review reply time:**

 **Kit125- I'm so glad you thought it was adorable, I was worried it was moving too fast, but I needed to get some action in there with Kai. and writing the boys in is one of my favorite parts, I'm considering doing a newsies fanfic about them and peony…. A crossover of sorts, let me know what you think.**

 **Fawnfeather- Well you totally have to watch it, it is my favorite movie ever and believe me this will make a whole lot more sense if you do. Thank you so much for supporting me, it means more than you'll ever know.**

 **Onelightyearaway- Would you mind if you could make an account? I have so much I want to chat with you about, and so much to thank you for! I want to tell you more about some stuff I've learn so yeah it'd be great if you could get an account or if there was some other way we could chat. I'm not a stalker don't worry. Anyways I'm gonna include the POV's in this so let me know if that's what you wanted.**

 **Guest 2- WOW you have so much faith in me it makes me nervous and honored at the same time. Here's the plot twist you wanted and thank you for the feedback, it made my day.**

 **Lunartic21- I love hearing your responses, you get so animated and it makes me excited to write this when I'm feeling writer's block, so thank youse! And as for the kiss, I was thinking the same thing. *Winks at computer screen, scaring family members.***

 **TO everyone else that I'm hearing from for the first time, I love you all, you are incredible, please review again so I can really chat with you about it. Seriously, Y'all make my day.**

 **Enough of my babbling, here we go!**

" _Want another slap?"_

" _Think I'll have to say no to that offer, which is a shame, because I can think of several offers I'd gladly take from you."_

 _Cress didn't miss the meaning behind that, as young as she was. What was annoying was that she knew he didn't mean it. He said that to every girl he was ever around, she was sure of it._

" _Thorne, not now."_

" _Alright."_

 **(That was from last chapter, a refresher)**

 **Thorne-**

They spent about twenty minutes in stony silence, neither one wanting to talk. Thorne could still feel the sting of her little hand smacking into his cheek, so he wasn't feeling inclined to apologize for getting her angry in the first place.

She was in the washroom now, and as he sat slumped against the window-pane, he could tell she was in a mood. There wasn't a single note of song drifting from the bathroom. Cress thought he couldn't hear anytime she hummed under her breath or softly sang herself to sleep, but Thorne had trained himself to eavesdrop, and it took a lot of reminders to keep from complimenting her on the melodies. She had the clear, high pitched chirp of a bird, making his fun nickname become a little more real to him everytime he saw her. Well, heard her.

What on earth was happening to him? Everything about this...this _child_ screamed "off limits," and yet he kept making mistakes. Like that kiss for instance. He'd known _exactly_ what he'd been doing to her when he hugged Cress, and he did it anyway. It was _exactly_ the kind of thing he wasn't supposed to be doing. _Exactly_...right?

The creak of the door snapped him out of his trance, and he lifted his head automatically, his brain forgetting the somewhat important detail that all he could see was black and a few smudges in the distance. Even that was an improvement. But Thorne had never been a very patient person, and deep down it was driving him crazy. He'd never had to rely on someone before, and Cress wasn't really reliable at the moment. What had she been thinking? Even after she explained the incredibly stupid plan, he hadn't been able to understand what had caused her to leave him like that.

Oh, who was he kidding? He knew. Of course he knew, Thorne wasn't a complete idiot. He'd hurt her.

Normally this wouldn't have phased him, he was used to this kind of thing, but with Cress it actually felt wrong. His stomach twisted at the thought, and he scrunched up his nose, angry with himself. He was thinking like a schoolboy.

"I...ahem. Do-does it hurt much?" Her voice was soft and quiet, making the knot in his gut tighten just a little more painfully.

"I've had much worse, Birdy." There was nothing but the rustling of sheets in response. Time to break some rules.

"You really don't like me calling you that, do you?" He heard a faint choking sound, and a smirk crossed his lips. She coughed a few times, then let out a sigh.

"No. No I don't like it. You never tell me why, and I hat-don't really like not knowing things." The poor kid couldn't even use a word like hate, but she'd felt just fine slapping him in front of Scarlet. Maybe she was a little crazy.

Adorably crazy. GAH, NO.

"Well, _Birdy_... when I first met you, you sort of hunched into yourself, like a baby bird. That along with you taking flight so to speak, leaving all that you know, being that brave, I don't know, Birdy just sounds like the right way to go." She was silent again, and he was growing very uncomfortable. "Not to mention, I give all my friends names like that." There. That would end any suspicions she might have. They were friends. That's it.

Unfortunately he should have known Cress would see it a very different way than most girls.

She sucked in a breath. "We-we're friends? Really?" She sounded so eager his heart hurt just a little bit.

"Yep."

She shifted in bed a bit and he felt himself really craving a pillow.

"So, since we're friends, and we seem to have forgiven each other now, could I use one of your pillows? Pllleeeeaaasssse?" She burst out laughing and he felt a surge of pride. He'd made her laugh.

"Sure, Thorne." The pillow hit him in the face, slamming the back of his neck into the metal paneling of the window seal. He let out a loud groan.

This girl could be so violent sometimes!

"OH STARS are you okay? You aren't bleeding are you? Oh dear, oh dear, maybe Scarlet's still awake she could get me some ice, or a cloth, I am so, so sorry…" He forced out a grin.

"Naw, it's alright. I just didn't know you were still so mad at me."

"Actually, I'm not that upset any more. I had some time to think, and I understand why you were worried. It means you were looking out for me, and I realized I was getting after you for trying to be my friend. I still can't believe I hit you, it's not something I would normally do." He was speechless, and she let out a nervous puff of air. "Look, my point is, I should be the one saying sorry, and thank you for wanting to protect me."

Thorne was in big, big trouble. This girl was going to be the death of him.

 **Cress-**

She was hugging the sheets to her aching stomach, watching his outline closely. He hadn't said a word in response to her apology, and for some bizarre reason she was scared. Scared that he would see how much she wanted him to forgive her. How much she wanted him to say they were friends again.

That had left her reeling. They weren't just acquaintances any more, they were friends! It probably wasn't normal for someone to count how many they had, but her list was adding up, and Thorne had secretly been her wish for a while now. But a deep nagging feeling whispered to her that he was much, much more.

Cress had blocked all of those insane ideas when he'd yelled at her. She'd told herself she was stupid and moved on. But now, something was different. And so she was scared that he was feeling it too.

When he didn't respond, she closed her eyes tight and turned over in the bed, easing herself back into the corner of her head where the nightmares lay waiting.

Seconds before her parent's faces emerged from the shadows, Cress felt her body rolling towards the center of the bed.

Her eyes flew open and she sat up, only to find Thorne sitting in bed with her.

"What are you doing?!" She gasped for breath, clutching her palm to her chest. He frowned a little bit, scratching his neck. He almost looked timid.

"I've heard you screaming when you sleep, Cress. I know how bad it is. I thought maybe if you had someone nearby...I dunno, maybe it would help. I can't be losing beauty sleep, now can I?" He was teasing, she realized. A small smile flit across her cheeks.

"Oh, you definitely could afford some more beauty sleep." It took him a second to realize she'd insulted him.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, crossing his arms indignantly. His lower lip stuck out in a pout, and through her laughter Cress felt her throat go a little dry. Even when he acted like a child, he was handsome.

"But since we're friends, and you want to help, I guess it couldn't hurt to try." The words flew out before she could think, and blood rushed to her already scarlet face.

His laughter stopped, the pout falling from his face.

"Really? You'd be ok with that?" He actually was checking to make sure she was comfortable? Who was this person, and where had Thorne, the dashing rapscallion and lady's man gone?

She nodded, forgetting he couldn't see her.

"Cress…?"

"Oh! Right, sorry. Um, yes I feel fine. You're supposed to be the one protecting me, right? There's no reason for me to be uncomfortable." and with that she sank into the blankets before he could protest.

Fifteen minutes later…

"Thorne?"

"Mhm?" He mumbled, rolling over so his front was facing hers. Moonlight crept over the side of his features, illuminating the black of his blindfold. They were so unbelievably close.

"You said you followed me everyday to the psychiatrist. You made it sound like it wasn't a very weird thing for you to do. Is that the kind of stuff you're used to doing?"

He was quiet for a moment, and Cress could see his teeth pulling at his bottom lip like she usually did.

"Why do you ask, Birdy?" His voice was low and husky with sleep, and Cress felt a shiver down her back. In defense she curled her feet up to her chest, wrapping herself into a hug.

"One of the reasons I was cautious towards you was when I saw you hurt Cinder so quickly. It was almost like you were ready for someone to attack you. It frightened me, but after thinking about it and why you could've gotten mad, I'm guessing maybe you had a hard childhood? Maybe that's why you said the things you did? I was wondering if that had anything to do with your job."

He rolled onto his back, leaving a cold space between them. Cress found herself copying him, biting her lip anxiously. She hadn't meant to push him, but he was making her very curious.

"Let's just say we're both a little bit broken, okay? And no, it wasn't uncomfortable to watch after you. Even then, I was protecting the prettiest little birdy on the block." She bit back a gasp, feeling the silence sweep into the room.

He was still on his back, his face impassive. Could he not tell how fast her heart was beating? She gulped softly before turning on her side again.

"G'night Thorne."

"Mhm."

That left a smile on her face as she drifted off again.

Two hours later…

His arm was around her waist. She had woken up in a state of alarm, a heavy weight around her stomach, feeling trapped. But it was just his wrist, accidentally falling over her when he rolled in his sleep. Cress could barely breathe. It was too many hidden thoughts, stolen glances exchanged in one night. Things were moving so quickly. She held back a chuckle imagining her mother's face walking in and finding her in the arm of a man. And Thorne for that matter…

He shifted a little, his fingers lightly catching the button of her nightgown. She sucked in a breath. Cress had to move. This was overwhelming.

With one tight twist she was out of his grip and curled up on the floor. Immediately she felt the cold seep into her, chill running up and down her tiny body as images of the attic bedroom in the winter bolted through memory. She winced, but snuggled further into the blankets, determined not to think of Thorne the rest of the night.

The last thing she realized before her vision went black was that while sleeping next to Thorne, she hadn't had the faintest tinge of a nightmare.

 **Jacin-**

It was simply too easy. She was two feet from where he stood, perched in the window. She had stirred a little when he slid the pane open, but they had briefed him that she would be a light sleeper. This was all according to plan. Jacin never messed up, so this wasn't a pleasant surprise.

He silently withdrew the soaked rag of chloroform, holding it far from his face as he crept through the curtains. Jacin let out a smirk at Thorne's body, hugging a pillow tightly to his chest, as if holding on tight to someone.

He hoped Thorne wouldn't take any of this personally, but this was the business they'd signed up for. Crouching over the girl, he didn't need to take a second glance before shoving the cloth into her mouth. Her eyes shot open wide, giving him one huge glance of terror before fluttering closed again.

He unfolded the note from his pocket, setting it down next to her body before plucking her up from the cushions.

The smirk never left his face as he threw the lifeless girl over his shoulder, climbing the ladder rungs with practiced ease. Maybe his old friend was losing his touch.

 **Thorne-**

Thorne had never had a better night's sleep. Curled up to Cress, her hair inches from his nose, her scent clinging to his shirt, it was hard to sit up in the morning.

An impatient knock on the door woke him up, so groaning, he crumbled out of bed, narrowly missing the pillows on the floor. The crinkle of paper hit his foot, and frowning, he picked it up. He hadn't thought he left the note there. Shrugging to himself, he traced the wall with his hand until he reached the doorknob.

From the heavy breathing and exasperated stomp of a foot, he instantly knew it was Scarlet.

"You both slept in! I need workers, come on already!" She hit him playfully on the shoulder before turning to get Cress. He stood still as the sounds of shuffling feet abruptly stopped.

"...THORNE?!" her screech sent lightening down his spine.

"What?"

"VER IS CRESS?"

"She's in bed, isn't she?"

"Thorne, zere's no one in the bed or the bathroom, I already checked zat. Did she escape?"

He furrowed his brow, thinking of them huddled together in the night. They hadn't fought, there was no reason for her to leave. Scarlet approached him again, a hand closing over his fist.

"What are you 'olding?" her tone was cautious, and Thorne began to feel very, very worried.

"Just something I stepped on earlier. I think it's the note from be-"

"Oh, Thorne." She had grown quiet, and with Scarlet, that was the worst possible scenario.

"What does it say?!"

"We had to take her before they did. You failed, so you are fired. The police now have your record and are on the hunt. Don't try to find her, she's as good as dead. Paycheck for keeping quiet will be found with jacin. If you take the check you don't talk. You disappear by yourself.

You probably have a few hours before your chance at freedom ends." SHe cut off at the end with a sob, and Thorne wasn't feeling much better.

The second the note ended, Scarlett's voice faded, the shouts outside faded, everything faded and he was gone. His Birdy was gone. How could this have happened? How could he have let her be snatched away so quickly? She had relied on him, even come to trust him, and now she was going back to that place comparable to the underworld itself. He'd never felt more lost in his life. It was almost impossible to try and imagine him finding her. Brooklyn was a maze of back roads and alleyways, they could be anywhere. And Jacin had always come close to beating him at their job, which meant there was no chance of him leaving a clue behind. Thrones head was telling him it was over. This was it, she was gone and he had failed. But the rest of him was standing up and latching onto Scarlett's arm.

"We leave now. She's not going to ever have to face that nightmare again."

She didn't even try to argue this time.

 **Review and let me know what you think!**

 **Love you lots,**

 **Doppelgnger08**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hallo, beautiful people! I am so happy to give this to you, and in the same week too! But you guys definitely deserve it after all the wonderful reviews you sent me, they made my day.**

 **Review reply time;**

 **Guest2- I couldn't believe it either, I'm so evil. And about Thorne getting to her in time….well…*sheepish grin* Here's your update, let me know what you think?**

 **TheWolfGirl- Haha, it's totally okay, the more reviews the better and the happier I become! And WOW, "Thoet" is pure genius, you are pure genius, I am using that term somewhere in the story. You are so, so, so kind, thank you! And here is your update.**

 **Onelightyearaway- Girl, you made my day yet again. Don't ever say your reviews are annoying, the longer they are the happier and more motivated I become. Please, please continue to write them, they inspire me and remind me why I'm doing this in the first place. I'm the best writer? Seriously?! That means so much to me, you are amazing, thank you. Let me know what you think of this one.**

 **BrynnBookWorm339- Hallo! You got an account YAY! Thank you for the review, it's soooo sweet of you! And yes, he is a total and complete numbskull.**

 **PenntheWriter- Your review made me laugh, I love how invested you are in this! It makes me excited to show you more, so thank you.**

 **Kit125- Hello again! Thank you for your opinion on what I should write, I will try and start working on that sometime soon. And wow, your compliments are so wonderful and sincere, and they mean so much to me. When you really work hard at something, having someone tell you you're "extraordinary" at it, it kinda sorta MAKES YOUR WEEK. ahem, anyway, here is your update!**

 **Fawnfeather- Thank you so much! Let me know what you think of this and the movie, and see if you can guess which newsie from the movie is my favorite. And yes, I was freaking out too.**

 **Alright, here we go! (I guess that's my catchphrase now. I totally write it picturing Peter Pan's voice. Anywhoo…)**

 **Cinder-**

Cinder, once again, found herself in big trouble. This was nothing new, and seemed to happen almost daily now, but today it was something entirely different. And she, for the first time, was terrified.

Time found her sitting on an overturned crate in Scarlet's cold pantry, watching Kai patch up her steadily bruising arm. He'd found a somewhat clean rag to wipe the blood away, being slow and agonizingly soft. She couldn't keep eye contact with him, though his eyes never left her face. Her cheeks were burning, her other arm twitching in the cloth brace. This was extremely uncomfortable, and Cinder had to keep biting the inside of her cheek to stop herself from speaking.

He couldn't hear her voice, the accent. It would ruin the whole sham, but then again there wasn't supposed to be a scam in the first place! What was even happening? And he was of some wealth, she could tell by the little things.

His jacket, for example, was pressed, with a kerchief in his pocket. An emblazoned little square peeked from his vest. Even his hair was cut differently, actually looking styled.

Cinder shouldn't be looking at him like that. She glanced down nervously, trying to get a hold of herself.

Who was she kidding? She was nothing compared to him. She'd always been just a nothing, which was maybe why the newsies had accepted her as a leader so quickly. They had seen that she knew what she was and wouldn't try to hide it. They knew they could trust her.

And now she was going back on anything she'd ever promised; pretending to be what they hated the most. But he certainly didn't seem vile or pompous. Kai seemed...sweet. And gentle.

He coughed, making her jump a little.

"So, how did you end up in here? With all the children I mean." She automatically noticed what he referred to the newsies as. Nothing condescending or rude, just plain and simple.

She heightened her pitch considerably before answering, hoping the accent would just fade in time.

"I was having lunch." There. Nothing too obvious or random.

"Oh? So, you have someone you dine with?" He said this while staring hard at her face, searching for contact. This was becoming a struggle.

"N-no. I eat alone." sweat was forming on her brow, and she prayed desperately it wouldn't be a dead giveaway that she was hiding something.

"Why? Someone like you doesn't deserve to be alone!"

"Someone like me?" Her voice rose, already fired up. CInder was used to that kind of statement being an insult.

"I only meant someone beautiful." She flushed.

"You're mistaken, sir." It was hard to keep her sentences short, she had so much to say and ask him.

Cinder only looked up when his hand left her shoulder. He wasn't looking away, only more intently.

"No, I don't believe I am. You're beautiful, my lady. Forgive me for being forward, but it's become a bit of a habit in my line of work."

"And what would dat-ahem, that be?" A change of subject sounded wonderful.

"Oh, um, I work for the government in the town square. I'm in charge of organizing parties and such for the police." Cinder's blood ran ice cold. This was the man hunting her down. He was the one person capable of completely destroying the life she and Peony had built for themselves. _Kai was her enemy._

Why was this so devastating?

He seemed to notice her change.

"Have you some association with the police? You look as if you've been caught." He let out a deep, rumbling laugh at his own "joke."

"No no, but after seeing da- the way they treated the boys...they don't seem like someone I'd trust." She said the last bit boldly, biting back a blush.

He paused for a moment, tilting his head like a confused puppy. _Kai really was adorable, without meaning to be_. GAH, no! **(Notice what I did there? Comment if you get the allusion.)**

"Nevermind, it was a silly thought." She muttered, reaching to adjust her brace.

Kai shrugged and returned to cleaning her cut.

"I really do apologize for you having to be there, that was no place for a lady."

"Whyever not?" She was beginning to have a little bit of fun with this pretending thing. Just maybe. A little.

He on the other hand, looked appalled.

"Look what happened to you, Cinder! You could have gotten seriously injured. Which does bring me to my curiousity, how did you manage to break your other arm?" His smile became a bit of a smirk, twisting up in the corners.

She allowed herself a small laugh.

"I suppose I... was never quite good at being a proper lady." Well that was the understatement of the year. But at least it was the first truth she'd told him.

His nimble fingers finished tying a spare bit of cloth tight around her shoulder before pulling her sleeve back down.

"Thank you, Mr. Kai."

"Please, just Kai. It somehow doesn't feel right to be formal with you, Cinder." If only he knew. _If only._

She knew she had to end it there, or this would be too much too soon. Standing abruptly and brushing off what remained of her skirt, she turned to him to say goodbye.

"Thank you for helping me." Kai looked alarmed, standing quickly to join her at the door.

"Wait, when can I see you again?" She cringed, not wanting him to know they could never meet again. If they did, he'd be sending her to jail for good. And worse, he'd know it was all a lie.

So without giving him so much as a glance, the door flung open and she was gone.

"Peony?!"

"Where is she Cinda? I'se leaves ha for two seconds and she's gone!" Peony was on full rant mode, nostrils flaring and fist curled. Cinder knew she wasn't mad at her, but worried at the circumstance. That was the thing about Peony; she was so kind, the only time she was upset was when someone else was in trouble. The problem was that Cinder couldn't figure out who she was talking about.

Either way, it was a relief to be able to talk normally and let her guard down. That mask had been exhausting to keep on.

"I don't knows what youse is talkin about. I'ves been dealing with da newsies hea. Did youse hea about da raid? Dem po-"

"Focus Cinda! Dis is about Cress." Cinder's head snapped up in surprise. What?

"She's fine, Ise saw her with Thorne and Scarlet, jus a few minutes ago, theys was headin upstairs during da fight." Peony froze, blinking a few times.

"Cinda, do youse even knows what time it is?" She pointed at the wall, where a tattered old clock hung lopsidedly.

Cinder was shocked. She'd spent the entire night in the pantry with Kai. Never in a million years would she had thought she'd say that.

"I...lost track a time." Peony shook her head in disbelief.

"What was youse doin ta make you distracted? Youse neva get distracted."

Once again, a question Cinder really didn't feel like answering. Ever.

"Neva mind dat. Whens did wes find out 'bout Cress?" Peony scoffed.

"A few minutes ago when Thorne came running down, talkin bout how he's was gonna kill some rat named Jacin. Him and Scarlet is abouts ta leave." Cinder made a probably stupid decision very quickly.

She crossed the distance between her sister and hugged her tight. Peony tensed, then relaxed, burying her pale face into Cinder's hair.

"What's dis for?" Her sweet voice was muffled through the silk of Cinder's gown.

"I have ta go with dem, sis. I made dis deal with ha, I got her inta dis mess. I haves ta fix it." Peony gasped and pulled away, fervently shaking her head.

"No! NO! Youse isn't goin out there, dey is going afta the police! You could get killed, Cinda. No. I ain't gonna let youse." She wouldn't stop shaking her head; it was making Cinder so dizzy she had to grab her by the shoulders and shake to stop it.

"I screwed up, Peony. Dis is my fault. Now I'se gotta fix it." Peony gave up, hanging her head in defeat.

"Why does everything have to be so dramatic all da time?" Cinder gave a little laugh at that, hugging her sis one last time.

"Come on, I needs ya ta focus. Youse is da leada now, ok? Those boys need someone and that'll be youse. I know you can do it." Peony sniffed, nodding hesitantly.  
"I love youse, Cinda. Please come back to me. Please."

Cinder forced out another laugh, ruffling Peony's hair before walking to join Scarlet.

 **Scarlet-**

This was getting hard to watch. Thorne was acting like a sick puppy, shifting in his seat, unable to sit still, restless in every possible way. His brow was furrowed, his hair messy from too many fingers running through it too fast, and there was sweat on his cheeks.

Nothing she could say or do was making him calm down.

She was surprised when Cinder walked in, though.

"Alright, Ise is comin with youse, so what's the plan?" Scarlet pretended not to notice Cinder's tear stained cheeks, or the fact that Peony, Cinder's little sister, was cautiously peering over the side of the stair banister. Some mysteries were better left unsolved.

She cleared her throat, getting down to business.

"Thorne, vy don't you explain." Scarlet wanted to keep him busy, otherwise she feared he'd go into mental breakdown territory.

He opened his mouth, then closed, then opened, then closed, until finally the whole story spilled out. Everything from the note, to who had taken her, to what he needed to do. The longer he talked, the harder Cinder frowned, and the wider Peony's eyes became.

Thorne had decided the best way to find out her location was to trick Jacin into believing Thorne was still in it for the money. He'd go for the check, but have Scarlet sneak behind with the gun. After they'd corner him, he'd force the information out of him about where to find Cress. What he needed Cinder's help with was how to find a way to distract him while Scarlet got behind.

The second he finished his rant both Scarlet and Cinder started yelling.

"Dat is da woist plan I'se eva heard!"

"Thorne, what could you be thinking? 'Es exactly like you, 'ed be planning for you to set a trap."

"Not only dat, but I'se don't know if wes can trust you. How do wes know you won't take the check anyways? Wait a minute- Thorne, what's the check for to begin with? What's going on?"

Scarlet felt her blood run cold. They hadn't thought this through. Now Cinder was going to have to learn who Thorne really was. She wouldn't help them after that.

He growled under his breath, running his fingers through his tousled hair again.

"Geez, what do you girls want from me? I CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT, SO IF YOU HAVE A BETTER PLAN THAN MINE THEN SAY IT, FOR CRESS'S SAKE!" He slammed his first down on the counter and stood unsteadily.

Scarlet rushed to grab his shoulder; he was about to run into the side of the wall.

"Please try to calm down. Ve are trying to figure a way to 'elp 'er, and you aren't 'elping with that. So please, Thorne, calm down." The thought of Cress not being saved shut him up quickly.

He sat back down, buttoning his vest again and clearing his throat.

"Right. Sorry. Well actually, no, I'm not sorry. I'm not sorry at all, because while you have been sitting here, I've come up with a plan. It won't probably work, it is stupid, but as long as it gets me close enough to Jacin to slug him in the face, then I don't care." He moved to sit up again, sweat visible on his brow.

Cinder spoke out this time, shoving him back in the stool.

"Quit whinin, you dolt. We's is gonna fix dis. There's no point in not tryin da plan. So where do ya think he'll be?"

Thorne quieted, biting his lip anxiously. Scarlet hid a sad smile at that. Cress had made a habit of biting her lip, and she strongly suspected Thorne paid closer attention than he let on. Finally he answered;

"There's only one place he could be. It's where we first met and worked as partners here in Brooklyn. We were stealing some files from the tax office near the town hall buildings. I'd bet my life he's waiting near the back entrance." Cinder nodded, getting to her feet.

"So what is we waiting for? Let's go get your Birdy back."

As the girls both grabbed a hand and pulled him towards the door, Scarlet was sure she'd heard him mumble under his breath about Cress not being "his" Birdy.

Yeah right.

 **Cress-**

Cress, never in her life, had ever felt so alone. She'd gone through years of locked doors in cold rooms, teaching herself to read and sing and draw, years of a huddled body clinging to hope in shallow corners, years of tears hitting her knees as she lay in bed. Nothing could compare to the absolutely overwhelming darkness that hit her heart the second the light hit her eyes.

Gasping awake, she blinked the sweat away from her bright blues and tried to take in her surroundings.

Horns and people sounded in the distance, so they hadn't taken her to the middle of nowhere. Light was filtering through the shutters, but she couldn't see any of the things making the sounds, so she was probably on the second or third floor of a building.

Her scraped hands were bound behind her, with some type of reinforced rope. She was in a creaky chair, sitting directly in the center of the room.

It all seemed a little theatrical to her, like someone wanted the reveal to be dramatic. Not that it mattered, she needed to focus on escape. But when she tried to move the chair she realized her feet and waist had been secured too. The third rope was so tight against her ribs that it had cut through her shirt, leaving a wide hole. She could see bright bruises appearing.

"Oh my…" She breathed, twisting slightly to see her hands. The movement dug the rope deeper and a scream ripped through her body.

Blood started to seep through and drip onto her trousers as tears carved their way down her shaking face.

Not again. She was trapped. Not again. Her breath became short and quick, another panic attack creeping through her spine. An animal instinct overcame her and she let out a growl, forgetting the pain and kicking with all her might, rocking back and forth. The chair gave a mighty screech and snapped, the legs flying off. All too late she realized what that meant, but too soon she hit the floor, the rope round her legs pulling up so that she landed squarely on her ankles.

The pain surged through, and she was on fire. Another howl ripped through her, tearing at her tiny lungs until she had no sound left. A snapping noise entered the room, and Cress began to choke on her tears with fear.

Had she just broken her own ankle? How could she have been so careless?! And whoever had done this probably heard all of that. She'd be in even more danger in mere minutes, and now she had no means of escape at all. A broken girl can't run away.

Sure enough, a few minutes later footsteps could be heard, and the door creaked open to reveal the most beautiful girl Cress had ever seen.

She looked a few years older than herself, with dark skin and curls going to her elbow, perfectly coiffed and styled. She wore a deep purple dress with white lace and boots, and her skin was clear and clean. Her eyes shone with light and something else, like some sort of secret she was proud to have. But the second the girl caught sight of Cress, the light died and the smile fell into a wide "o."

"Jacin, honey, what is going on here?!"

A tall, almost white-blonde haired man appeared behind the girl, gently grabbing her upper arm.

"It doesn't concern you, besides, I told you I'm busy with work."

"That is work? Jacin, I may be young and naive to you, but I am not stupid."

Well this sounded familiar.

The girl continued. "Furthermore, you of all people know that I have an insane imagination. Therefore unless you explain what on earth you are doing to this girl, I will have to assume you are cheating on me with her."

Jacin's jaw dropped. "Winter, we aren't even together! And She is part of my job, you knew from the beginning what kind of work I have."

"Just because you work for evil people doesn't mean you are too. I know they trapped you into taking the job when you had nothing else, even though- NO. Stop distracting me. Why is this girl bleeding on your floor?"

He gave a heavy sigh, finally noticing Cress was still in the room.

"Please, Winter. Don't go into it, she's a problem far greater than anything you could imagine."

The beauty gave a huge snort. "Oh believe me, that threat holds no water whatsoever! And while she might be a captive, she deserves better than bleeding to death. Let me fix her! We could be friends while she stays with you." the girl widened her eyes like a puppy, clasping her hands together and leaning towards him, her full lips seconds away from his. Cress watched in utter confusion as he swallowed, hard, before turning and walking back down the stairs.

The girl giggled and clapped her hands before turning back to Cress.

"Excellent! Let's untie you-"

Jacin bounded up again, popping his head through the doorway.

"No untying! That girl will knock you down to escape. She has reasons too." Winter sent him a playful glare.

"Fine. You never let me have any fun." She stuck her tongue out at the door before turning back to Cress. "We will get along quite well! Hope you don't mind being a prisoner too much, that must get slightly annoying."

Now she was starting to question this girl's sanity.

 **...I'm gonna leave it at a cliffhanger once again! Don't hate me please! Let me know what you think of Winter, and I also have a few interesting questions for you guys:**

 **First, would you like a playlist of songs I listen too when I write this or need inspiration?**

 **Second, how old do you think I am? Kind of random, but I am very curious to know.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of the questions AND the story.**

 **Love you lots,**

 **Doppelgnger08**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hallo guys! Wow, your responses were incredible, and unfortunately no one was able to guess what my age is! I'm sort of scared to reveal it, solely because I'm worried I'll lose readers if they know how young I am… if you really want to know, PM me and I'll tell you, how does that sound?**

 **Anyway, review reply time-**

 **Anonymous- Well you're gonna get your wish! Several others actually wanted Winter to turn bad, so I'm gonna let it happen. Cause I love you too, do you have any idea how much that meant to me? It completely made my entire week. You are the one that rocks, and here is a very tense chapter, just for you.**

 **Bellasuki- Thanks for your comments! I totally agree. Also, I will have the playlist out by Monday hopefully. You're simply wonderful.**

 **Lunartic21- Once again, you seem to know exactly what to say to encourage me to keep writing this. I took a big risk adding that much fluff to Thorne, but I'm so glad and grateful you liked it. I'm thinking of moving their story along rather quickly. And you're right, she doesn't, and it's about to get worse. As in, really, really worst.**

 **LBthebookworm- Hallo beautiful person! I hopes this makes your day the way yours made mine! I don't think I've seen you before here, so welcome to our crazy family, I can't wait to hear from you again.**

 **Bookluver28- You're in college? And you're paying attention to something I'm writing, wow, you're simply incredible. Thank you so, so much for your comments, hopefully some of your questions/thoughts will be cleared up. You've been there since the beginning, and I love you!**

 **Onelightyearaway- Well, you're getting your wish once again, because you're impossible to say no to! Also, thank you so much for the compliments, and clearly you're the sweeter person here. Please let me know what you think, your opinion matters a lot. And I'm doin alright, but thank you for asking.**

 **BrynnBookWorm339- You're so welcome, and here is your update! Ha, I bet I'm more excited about this than you, these reviews are the best parts of my day. ANd you calling yourself is unbelieveable, a few months ago I never would have believed I would have a fan. The playlist should come out by Monday. (Side note, you were actually the closest to guessing my age…)**

 **Pennthewriter- Ha! Wouldn't it be great if we could just slap certain characters upside the head every once in awhile? I wish. Anyways, the playlist is coming soon. Awe, thank you so so so much.**

 **Kit125- Wow, okay, you left such an amazing review, I had to reread it a few times. I love your comments, and your idea to make it an original has got me thinking a lot...did I mention I'm also about to start writing a novel that's going to be self-published? It's gonna be a sci-fi, but let me know what you think. And you write too? I am totally going to check it out.**

 **TheWolfGirl- Thanks so much for not hating me! Man, I thought I was going to get some flames, but I've gotten nothing but a bunch of incredibly sweet, kind, and generous people, and I couldn't have done it without you. So no, there's no way you could possibly offend.**

 **Alright, here we go! (Mimics Peter Pan's voice internally)**

 **Cress-**

Holding back her screams was becoming a fight. It was more like a war instead of a battle. See, a battle is only fought once, and then you're done. You can take a break, find a new strategy, and recuperate. But this was a never ending, never ceasing, torturous wave that used up her tears until she couldn't cry any more at all. She just sat, head held back as Winter raked her fingers through her bloody curls. So far she'd managed to hide her broken ankle, but if Winter made her stand, all secrets would disintegrate. She was already weak enough, though, and the last thing she wanted was to show she had practically no means of escape.

She was currently sitting in the chair again, her eyes clenched shut as Winter attempted what she called "braiding." This was not at all accurate. Cress's hair was hanging limply in several different enourmous knots, steadily increasing in size and pain. Winter was completely oblivious to this, and continued to yank and tug until Cress's lips began to bleed as she tried not to yelp.

Winter was singing loudly as she worked, some made up song about a fairy and a prince. It was beautifully naive, and for the first time in Cress's life, she felt bitter, angry resentment swell up inside her.

How dare this girl pretend to be innocent? She had no idea what real pain was, what true loss felt like. And yet here she was, playing with her prisoner like some kind of sick owner. Cress had never felt more disgusted, even by her parents.

"...And, DONE! Oh it looks wonderful, don't you think? Well I mean your looks overall could use some color, but your hair is a definite improvement. Dress up time now!" Winter jumped up behind her, releasing her hair and sending Cress's head flying back to its regular position. The movement tightened her stomach, sending a wave of nausea through her broken body. The massive wound gapping from her tummy was starting to bleed again, the sides already blackened and bruised. Cress had hoped escaping her parents would make the shame of looking at herself fade, but here she was, back at it again. It was hard to realize her nightmares had become a reality once more. With each new second, she felt herself shutting down more, losing feeling, not caring. She'd already lost, just like always.

Cress decided to play the part for an instant, hopefully getting what she wanted out of it.

"Dear friend, I would hate to ruin your stunning dresses by bleeding all over them. Perhaps I could take a bath first? And maybe clean my wound?" She let out a brilliant smile, pretending she was beaming at Thorne. Pretending that the kisses in her dreams had been real right alongside with the nightmares. Pretending he cared enough to come for her. The thought alone of him arriving at the door, even simply to call her Birdy one last time, was enough to make a little part of that fake smile feel...genuine.

Oh no.

No.

It couldn't be. There was no way.

How could she have been so stupidly blind?

Cress Le Courtier was a complete fool.

She'd fallen for her Carswell Thorne.

 _Her_ Carswell Thorne.

And she'd fallen hard.

The truth hit her so abruptly that breath completely abandoned her. The smile slipped off, but Winter was too busy summoning the serving girl to get the tub she didn't care to notice. This was all a pleasing game to her. Fine. Cress will play too, until her window came.

Then she would find a way to save herself, and get to the one person who knew how to make the nightmares leave. Her Thorne.

 **Thorne-**

Thorne wasn't having a very good day.

Maybe it was the fact that his client was missing, or maybe that his friend had been the one to take her. Maybe it was the fact that he was continuously running into walls and barrels and older gentlemen with incredibly sharp canes. Or maybe, just maybe, it was the fact that for the first time ever, he didn't believe he could win.

So you might say that Thorne wasn't the best person to be around at the moment, and Scarlet and Cinder would immediately agree.

They'd taken to walking ahead of him, giving him Scarlet's red scarf to hold onto. He was acting like a five year old without his candy, and neither girl wanted to deal with the added stress. So he trailed along like the sick little puppy he could still be compared to, never ceasing to knock something (or someone) over.

Life really couldn't get much worse.

Town Hall, where Thorne had guessed Jacin would be, was just a few blocks from the Mayor's home. This also happened to be about a mile from Scarlet's inn, counting all the sunken alleyways and dead ends they'd fallen into.

They all looked immensely suspicious, and a little dangerous, not counting that they were very, very tired. Not a single complaint could be heard, however. Well, not from the girls anyway.

Now, as they finally turned around the last corner, Thorne heard Cinder let out a gasp at the gleaming town hall. He guessed she'd always stayed in the lower Brooklyn area.

This was the only presentable building in the borough, and he remembered it well from the first time he'd met Jacin there.

Standing at about four stories, complete with marble and a high, and an open glass dome for a ceiling, it was nothing like what most people were used to at the time. He just hoped it hadn't reminded Cress of her old home too much. His chest ached at the thought of her being trapped somewhere in there, but at the same time, the idea that she was only a few hundred feet away gave him a little hope. And Carswell Thorne was a sucker for hope.

Scarlet cleared her throat as they neared.

"Alright, Thorne, I 'ope you 'ave a plan. 'E knows by now zat you are blind, but ve 'ave no way to prove you aren't weak."

His hope diminished somewhat after that.

"Have a little faith in me, Red. When have I ever let you down?" He tried to aim his blinding white smile at her. Pretending it was for Cress. Pretending it was after that kiss on her cheek. Pretending he'd gotten a longer chance to make things right between them.

What was actually between them anyway?

Cinder's snort knocked him out of his daydreams.

"Youse's charm don't woik on blank walls, Thorne."

"Ah, so you admit I'm charming?" He turned his smile in her direction, his mask easing back into place to hide his confusion.

Cinder snorted again before tugging him forward with the scarf.

"Still a wall, Thorne. And still a big no."

A few minutes later they'd come to a halt, with Thorne almost knocking Scarlet to the ground in surprise.

"What's going on?" He hissed, guessing this was the time for stealth.

Scarlet answered him this time.

"I think I see your little friend. 'E is tall, vith vite-blonde 'air. 'E 'as a uniform on, and a document, _J'espere_ it's _pour tu."_ Scarlet seemed to slip into french whenever she got excited, which unfortunately happened a lot.

"What did you say?"

"She said she see's him, and that youse is a knucklehead. Jacin's 'ea and he's gotta letta."

His throat tightened, and abnormal anxiety made him start to sweat. But for their sakes, he straightened and gave Scarlet back her scarf.

"I think we know where to go from here, ladies. And if you do find her-" His breath hitched in his chest at the thought of what she might look like. And how he might never find out what she looked like. "...if you do find her, please, keep her close?"

They didn't need to answer. The trio knew what that meant, and none felt the need to tease him for finally admitting it.

"Alright, let's get movin!" Cinder grabbed his hand and led him closer to where Jacin was leaning against the columns of the Town Hall. He swallowed anxiously, images of Cress hurt and defenseless running through his darkened mind. He saw her as she was when he confronted her, still lost in her own terrifying world and trapped. He saw her scared of him, then scared of everything else.

Then the images of her widened eyes and bright smile, his clothes hanging down her small body, her solemn stares when she thought he wasn't looking, even her triumphant and rare laugh.

And at that moment, Thorne felt ready to knock the living daylights out of his ex-friend.

 **Cinder-**

Cinder knew the second she caught sight of Jacin that this was a trap. It had to be. She'd seen way too much in her hometown to be naive about this kind of thing. He had the words danger and cunning practically written on his forehead.

But she said nothing. Cinder knew that no matter what she tried to convince Thorne, he would attack. And knowing that actually comforted her a little. It meant deep down, he cared for this sweet girl, no matter how many times she accidently got their crew into trouble.

The closer they got, the stonier Jacin's expression became, and the more tense Thorne grew underneath her steady hand.

Before Jacin could even open his pompous little mouth, however, Thorne was letting out a string of obscenities. Even Cinder was impressed, though it took all the strength out of her good arm to hold him back.

Thorne was bursting at the seams to get to the betrayer, but Jacin didn't seem concerned. He leaned away from the wall, dusting off his jacket as if the shiny clean building wasn't good enough for him. Cinder wondered deep down if this was all just an act the way Thorne's was.

The instant he spoke, however, their entire plan came crashing down before their- well, her eyes.

"I wouldn't try to be the hero again, Thorne." He paused to examine his fingernails, something so fake it made Cinder feel like punching him too. "There's currently about three guns pointed directly at your head, along with the pretty lady here. I would be smart about this if I were you."

Thorne actually released a feral growl.

"You aren't anything like me, Jacin, never say that again. I came here for the-"

"No, you didn't, and yes, you are. Deep down, your past is identical to mine, and you know it. You also know that you of all people really aren't capable of change. Even though you might not be in it for the money any more, the Thorne I knew, and still know, goes after the ladies too. So it's not a change for you to come here for dear old Crescent. You think that means you're on the good side, but the truth is you haven't changed a bit. And you never will."

Cinder was shocked. She'd known Thorne had been shady in the past, Scarlet had told her as much, but this put a whole new level of doubt into her thoughts. Was Jacin right? Had he been tricking them this entire time?

Her mind clouded with doubts, she accidently let go of Thorne to run her fingers through her hair. Big mistake.

A warning shot fired as Thorne leaped toward Jacin, and it pierced the ground next to his foot. In mid air he twisted so he wouldn't get hit again, but this sent him straight into the marble column. He hit the dirt with a groan, and Cinder whirled around in search of Scarlet, needing her help to get out of this. As she did, several unbelievable things happened at once.

First, children and teens of all ages were flooding the streets, chanting rhythmically, aimed straight for the Town Hall. The noise filled the center square, making people of all ages freeze and turn to watch the massive crowd. A heavy gloom settled over the area, as if most knew what was coming, and wished they weren't there to see it. They were brandishing posters and signs saying STRIKE, or THIS ENDS NOW! She could even see, close to the front, her band of boys, being led by a fierce but proud Peony. Cinder let out a moan at their determined faces. This couldn't get worse. They had no idea how much danger they were putting themselves in, and who knows how many bullets Jacin's team had, or whether or not they would use them on the innocent protestors. She assumed Jacin worked for the government, but she knew Thorne wasn't involved in that, so why he had backup in the first place was another question on the rather large list.

Second, Scarlet was being dragged away from Cinder rapidly, Her gun being used against her, pressed into the skin under her chin. Her eyes were narrowed, and Cinder could tell even through the noise of the rally that she was screaming for her life. She was writhing in the man's grasp, her bright shock of hair whipping around and around as she twisted and scratched. The man was relentless, no matter how many times she kicked him.

Third, and most startling of all, was the fact that Cress, their Cress, was watching her from a window, right above where Scarlet was being kidnapped. She was bloody and bruising, completely disheveled, but so full of desperate hope that Cinder began to feel it too. Cress's hands pounded on the glass, her mouth arching in a wide O, as if she was trying to yell something to her. Cinder couldn't believe Jacin had kept her so close to him. And how they could've fallen for it.

Behind her, Thorne was being yanked to his feet, practically unconscious. A gun was aimed at his blindfold as two guard secured his shaking hands behind his back. As his chin fell forward, she caught sight of dark, rich blood nestled in his hair. Perfect. As if his head condition wasn't bad enough already.

By now, the shock was fading, and panic was taking its place. Cinder looked up again through the blinding sun to see Cress catch sight of Thorne. Her face turned to despair, and even from here Cinder could see newfound tears burst. **(Keep in mind, Cress hadn't had any tears left…)** Cress moved as if to open the window, but before she could some unseen hand yanked her back, sending her tumbling out of sight.

Cinder tensed, watching intently for a clue as to who was holding her while Jacin was out. Her stomach felt queasy at this feeling of not knowing, of not being able to fix it. She'd always been the one with answers, and now she didn't even know hot to start. Too much was happening too fast, and it was all far to dramatic for her liking. Not that any of that mattered at a time like this. Cress needed help, and this rally would provide a distraction.

Just as she was about to go to her, another girl appeared at the window. She was thin and beautiful in every way, except her smile. It sent chills down Cinder's spine. It was the coldest, most maniacal grin she'd ever seen in her life. And with that awful view, the curtains whirled to a close, and Cress had once again disappeared.

Cinder didn't even get a chance to feel upset. Cold steel was shoved into her neck, and as her back arched in surprise, a guard's meaty hands wrapped around her body, dragging her along with Thorne into a large box car, the type you put... _prisoners_ in. _OH NO._ NO! She began to panic, writhing like Scarlet, but this man was incredibly strong. He held fast until she was tied up and crumpled in the back of the car, the doors locked tight, confining her to a metal cage. Thorne was out beside her, curled up, his face smeared with handprints of his own blood marking his features.

For the very first time in years, Cinder felt like crying. Instead, she folded herself into a ball, wrapping her wrists around her knees and hugging herself, pretending she was holding all the little broken pieces together. Pretending seemed to be her only option. Funny how quickly and easily things could go wrong.

 **Kai-**

The meeting had been boring, and Kai had found himself wishing that things could change. Of course, looking out at the hords of people, loud burst of gunfire, and screams of the desperate, he felt a tiny bit guilty.

Boring was fine, totally okay, compared to this.

The worst part was that he had to pretend he was against these teams of children, these families. He had to pretend he was a greasy politician, only caring for the money and success in life.

Why you might ask?

HIs immediate defense would be that he was doing it for his family, because they needed the alliance with the Mayor's family. Or that it was a smart move to woo the future Mayor, Levana, (the current mayor's daughter) so that he could make changes for the better if they became a partnership. These answers were scripted and perfect, giving him a solid excuse.

The truth, or what he feared was the truth, was that he was actually just a coward who couldn't say no to a few greedy family members.

At the same time, what was the point of focusing on himself when so many just feet below him were getting beaten for their righteous beliefs?

Kai cringed, disgusted with himself, about to turn back and leave the balcony, when he caught sight of the mystery beauty. His Cinder.

His breath caught in his throat at seeing her, wearing yet again the same dress, but still under extreme circumstances. For example, she was currently getting handcuffed and shoving in the jailcar. He couldn't wait to hear the explanation this time, because he was definitely planning on paying the fine to pull her out. Despite all this, he still felt uneasy and violent that she was getting manhandled in the first place. She was a respectable lady, for goodness sake! In his anger, he turned away, only to see the girl Cinder had been hugging at the inn. Cinder hadn't known he'd seen her, but the sight had warmed his heart a ton.

Now, the girl was fighting right alongside the newsies! How on earth had CInder gotten involved with this ragged bunch? Did he even want to know?!

But the next act of violence, the next unforgivable act, the next thing he had to lay eyes on, was something that would never, ever, leave his mind.

This was one of those times, where you center your timeline around this turning point. There was only a before and an after, all because of this.

Kai watched as the guard advanced, like an animal on prey. His gun was cocked and loaded, already steaming from prior use. His back was hunched, his eyes squinting through the length of the gun.

The shot was deafening, racing up Kai's spine like electricity. His eyes were frozen on the form of a young little boy, on whom's chest was written in bold black letters "Ben," as if they'd been organizing into groups. Time seemed to slow as the bullet shot forth from the chamber, the man's hand rocking back, the air being torn apart as the bullet pierced layer after layer to hit its target.

And so it did. The world seemed to quiet, Kai becoming deaf to all except that faint gasp as the bullet cut through cloth, skin, and bone, to reach a perfectly young, beautifully strong heart.

A heart that immediately died.

But "Ben" wasn't the one who crumbled down. "Ben" wasn't the one who had tears in her eyes as she hit the earth.

It was the girl, the one Cinder had held close, had clung too, as if she was all she had left. She was gone.

And Cinder had no idea.

 **I'm even mad at** _ **myself**_ **for this one, guys. But it had to happen. I know it's short, but I packed a lot of important plot material in there, because I know it's gonna be a busy week. I know y'all are gonna be mad at me, but please please please review and let me know what you think. I'd love to know what you think is going to happen next.**

 **I am so grateful to you all and every review, follow, and favorite I get.**

 **Love you lots, (PLEASE review!)**

 **Doppelgnger08**


	13. Song Playlist

**Hallo my beautiful people! I hope this makes your day! Cause you guys deserve it and are amazing.**

 **Anyway, here is my very random list of songs for you guys!**

 **First of all: Specific songs from the Broadway Newsies Soundtrack-**

Overture- I picture this as the opening chapter, and Cress's first view of Brooklyn.

Carrying the Banner- This is a depiction of the Newsboy's lodging house and what it's like to be a newsie, works for both Cress and Cinder.

I Never Planned on Someone Like You- When Thorne starts to realize Cress is attractive to him…

The Bottom Line(Reprise)- This is actually a spoiler for what happens in the next chapter, so listen to this now if you want a hint! It's Richard speaking to Thorne.

The World Will Know- Cinder getting the newsies pumped up to go fight their rally!

Once and For All- The latest rally, along with Thorne's determination to find Cress and save her, once and for all.

Something to Believe in- Thorne and Cress, possibly in the near future…

 **Moving on from Newsies:**

Clair de Lune- Cress's theme song, from her low points to her high excitement. It also means Clair of the Moon, which reminded me of her.

Midnight Sonata- Her nightmares.

Fate and Destiny( From Disney Movie Brave)- Scarlet's theme song, I know it isn't french, but it felt like her fiery personality.

Noble Maiden Fair (From Disney Movie Brave)- Cress's lullaby.

Don't Rain on My Parade- Cress's thoughts when she goes with Scarlet to run errands.

So Long Dearie- Her internal thoughts the first time she escapes with Thorne.

Any Other Name- Just background music as Thorne holds Cress to let her fall asleep…

What are You Going to Do When You Aren't Saving the World?- The background music for when Jacin kidnaps Cress.

 **Les Miserables:**

ABC Cafe/Red and Black- The feeling and atmosphere of Scarlet and Wolf's inn.

Castle on a Cloud- Cress as a child, also her in Thorne's first dream.

On My Own- Cress feeling betrayed by Thorne, which happens a lot.

I Dreamed a Dream- Cinder after Peony's death, and Cress during her captivity. This makes me cry, because of how well it fits with this story. Guys, the thing is, she's real to me. So this makes me hurt for her.

One Day More- Basically everyone's thoughts during last chapter.

 **Modern Songs for Them:**

Half Light by Banners- Thorne's two conflicting sides.

Can't Help Falling in Love with You- Cress's anger at falling for Thorne.

Almost Lover- Cress's feelings about Thorne, thinking she was a burden for him.

On The Steps of the Palace- Cinder's fairytale version of her thoughts on Kai.

Never Gonna Let You Down- Cinder's thoughts on her sister, Peony.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know which songs you like.**

 **Love you Lots,**

 **Doppelgnger08**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hallo! I sorta hate to put this chapter on, cause I know it's gonna be hard to read. But sometimes the only way to really appreciate the good is to be surrounded by the darkness. Hopefully that will make sense soon. (P.S. sorry this is SO late. I still love you guys!)**

 **Anyways, review reply time!**

 **Pennthewriter- I love how you basically summed up the entire last chapter, it made me laugh. It's funny; when I write this it's like I'm discovering the story along with you, so I get to fangirl with y'all together. Here's your update!**

 **BrynnBookWorm339- Your review made me so happy, I had to show it to people so they would understand just how many amazing people there are out in the world. THANK YOU SO MUCH. To know that you react to my story the way I react to others is incredible. And thank you for not hating my and sticking with me since the beginning. (P.S. I love that song soooo much, let me know what you think of the other songs!)**

 **Sunshine- Hallo! I don't believe I've heard from you before, but you're already amazing for taking the time to read my story. And wow, you should start writing, cause that review was beautiful! You clearly put thought into that, and that means a lot.**

 **TheWolfGirl- YAY FOR NEWSIES RIGHTS! And yes, it was really hard getting that Peony scene typed up. I needed you guys to think it was Ben, which makes me really cruel, but yeah. Here's your update!**

 **Kit125- You are the sweetest person ever, thank you so much. I was wondering, do you know if there's a way to publish fanfiction? I would love to sell copies if that's something you are interested in...let me know.**

 **LBthebookworm- I am so sorry I killed her off, but hopefully I can show you in the end how it will work out. And thank you for the compliment!**

 **Onelightyearaway- Actually, several other people wanted her evil, oddly enough. And thank you for the venting time, I LOVE reading reviews like that. And I was really struggling with the imagery, so thanks so much for that. Look at that guys, I'm a "glorious author!" I love you guys like crazy, this is great.**

 **Guest2- Oh! Ben didn't die! Yeah that was my fault I probably made it really confusing, but he is alive. And thank you, that playlist was fun to make.**

 **Lunartic21- I'm so glad they gave you hints, cause you deserve it for faithfully reviewing. And there will be a lot of Cresswell going on in this chapter…**

 **Anonymous- WOW. just wow. Well then you deserve this chapter, random amazing human being!**

 **Alright, I think that's the longest list yet. I love you so much, and here is your update! Here we go!**

 **Levana-**

Levana was used to dealing with scandal; that was inevitable in her position. Rarely did she successfully avoid the press or someone tailing her. The key was not giving them anything to talk about. So stone cold and proud, that was her appearance. The press never tried hard with her, because she never changed. There was never a wild moment with Levana. She was cunning, and certainly not predictable, but never wild. Never plain either. She was Levana, and there simply was no other way of describing her.

So when her father shoved the newspaper bearing Kai's face in the headlines, she had to leave the room to read it. Within the privacy of her penthouse suite she could really think, and really feel.

With a slim excuse she left the fuming mayor, seeking her sanctuary.

The second the door closed, everything switched. Clean nails cut into her skin, perfectly white teeth bit hard into each other as she grit hard. The newspaper crumbled under her fist.

Slow, easy breaths. That was her trick. After a few moments of nothing but her chest slowly rising and falling, the newspaper was opened to reveal Kai standing outside the county jail, looking incredibly suspicious. Even now it was hard to hate her fiance when he looked like _that._ The photographer had caught the perfect picture, with Kai's dark eyes peering over his shoulder to look back at the camera. Thick hair was thrown to the side of his face, and a ghost of a smile tugged his lips. Through the thick coat it was easy to see the sharp muscles of his lean figure. If it wasn't for his insufferable honesty and goodwill, marrying him might have its perks.

But the photo still would raise questions, regardless of how attractive he was. The crowd would be left in doubt, and it could be her undoing. Especially after the rally, and the unexpected death of that brat, the sister of the missing troublemaker. The newsie they called Cinder had openly challenged her and her father several times, and it had almost been a relief to hear he'd gone missing.

Who knows how Cinder would react when he found out about his sister's death. Things were certainly going to get a little messy around here. She narrowed her eyes at the paper spitefully before crumbling it into bits and shoving it down the trash. Levana had solved bigger problems in the past. This one would just take a little help.

As if on que, a knock sounded from the door. She scrambled to correct her posture and dress, which had pulled up to one side running here.

"Who is it?" She called, forcing her voice to remain cool, when in reality she was seething.

"The Le Courtier's, Madam. Here on urgent business." The butler sounded stiff and professional, but Levana could see right through him. Most of her family and acquaintances hated the couple, for several reasons. She, on the other hand, considered herself to be a dear friend of Mrs. Le Courtier.

"Show them in please!" Knowing they only ever came with good news, Levana felt her spirits lift a little.

Mr. Le Courtier entered first, his wife trailing behind.

"We need to ask a favor of you, Lady Levana." He certainly wasn't one for camaraderie. Levana could feel her smile fall off, replaced with a thin line of distaste.

"Richard, we know each other well enough to know that I don't handle favors. For anyone."

He nodded impatiently, tired of her game.

"Yes, unless there's something in it for you."

She smirked to hide her surprise. The Le Courtier's handled their business very privately. It was unheard of that they were offering something like this to her.

"And what would that be? There is little more I could want at the moment."

A complete, horrific lie. She wanted Cinder dead. She wanted to be mayor without her father getting in the way. She wanted the newsies controlled, the press abolished. She...she wanted Kai to fall for her.

That train of thought went wildly off track.

Mr. Le Courtier was answering as the internal list started.

"We both know that is not the whole truth. We know you want an end to that newsie girl, Cinder. And we need your help."

Levana felt her blood run colder than usual. "I believe you have made a mistake. Cinder isn't a girl. He's the leader of the newsies." Even as she said it she knew they would prove her wrong. They'd set her up to look like a fool, and in her embarrassment, agree to help them. They were smarter than she'd anticipated.

The couple smirked in unison. "That's what she wants you to think. Due to the nature of our business, it was within our rights to look into who was sent to jail after the little episode last night. Turns out there's no record of the blond girl you put behind bars. The really interesting bit of information is that the friend who got taken was Scarlet, a close friend to someone we've been searching for for a long, long time. Somehow the two girls are connected, and as we looked into it…"

"What? What are you not telling me?" Her impatience was growing.

"You've already won, Levana. Cinder is currently sitting in a jail cell, a few blocks from here. She's done for." The shock etched through her, stiffening her spine. How could she have gotten so lucky? There must be a catch.

"So what do you need me for?"

"There are two other prisoners you took in; Carswell Thorne and Scarlet. They are key to an investigation we are going through. We need them in our keeping."

She knew they were up to no good, but they would never let the scandal slip. So it didn't matter to her what they chose to do with the prisoners. Levana shrugged, truly not caring.

"Go ahead. I'm not entirely sure why they were arrested in the first place."

Mrs. Le Courtier finally spoke up.

"Shall we go meet them together? I feel this will make for a very intriguing conversation." A ruthless smile echoed on the two women's lips.

Finally. Time for a little bit of fun.

 **Cinder-**

How could things have gone so incredibly wrong, so impossibly fast? It wasn't even a full week yet, and already her whole life had gone from predictable to chaotic.

And to be truthful, she was growing exhausted. And a little uncomfortable, thanks to the cold concrete floor Scarlet and her were slouched on. They hadn't spoken for hours; there wasn't much to say. Through the night, after processing and brief interviews, Cinder had curled up in the corner, pretending to be asleep. Pretending not to hear Scarlet sobbing through her nightmares, pretending not to hear her cry out for Ze'ev. It tore Cinder's heart in two to think that it was her fault Scarlet wasn't home asleep next to her husband. It was her fault her friend was spending the night on a grimy floor.

It didn't help that she now knew where Cress was, but had no way of getting to her. Or that she didn't know where her crew and Peony were. Or where Thorne had been taken. She'd heard one of the guards call it the "reserve," as if someone had claimed ownership of him. Just one more thing to make her sick.

"Are you avake?" Scarlet's voice wasn't strong any more, but broken and thin.

"Ise been awakes fa hours. Hows is youse doin?" She faced Scarlet this time, to see her wrapped tightly in on herself, as if holding it all in. Her gorgeous red hair was askew and frizzy, and tear stains ran down her cheeks and neck. Cinder could bet she look exactly the same, only her dress was far more ripped up.

"I am ok, considering dat ve could 'ave been 'urt a lot more than ve vere." It was true, they only sported a few cuts and bruises. Thinking of cuts only turned her mind to Cress's bloodied face in the window, and she shuddered, trying to push the memory out of her head.

Scarlet noticed.

"You saw 'er too?" Cinder bit her cheek and nodded, fiddling with her hands.

"I-I wish Ise hadn't. I actually wish dat I still didn't knows at alls where dat goil was. 'Cause now Ise have ta live with da pain knowin Ise can't be dere for ha any more." Her voice broke a little at the end, and she turned her head away in embarrassment.

"Don't lose 'ope, Cinder. I know, without a doubt _dans mon coeur,_ zat my Ze'ev vill come for us. 'E 'as always found me, even when I didn't t'ink I could be saved."

Cinder turned to look back at her new friend curiously. How often had Scarlet gotten in danger before?

Scarlet let out a wry little laugh. "Believe me, zat is a story for anozer time."

The second she finished speaking, the door to their cell swung open, newfound light burning and blinding them for a moment.

"Cinder! How could they do this to you?! Nevermind that, come on, you're freed." Cinder blinked the pain away, impatient for her eyes to adjust.

It was Kai. He stood in the doorway, one hand in his pocket and the other stretched out towards her hopefully. She stared in awe, confused at fate.

His cheeky grin grew at her astonished, open mouth look. Taking initiative, he gently grabbed her good elbow and pulled her to her feet, carefully avoiding her brace.

She could hear Scarlet standing to thank him behind her, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from his smile.

No one had ever done something like this for her. Sure, she had her boys and her Peony, but they had made it understood they fended for themselves. She'd never met anyone as selfless as Kai, and it scared her to death.

She cleared her throat, begging silently for her fake voice to work.

"I have to repay de-the debt. For bail." He didn't reply, just held her elbow a little tighter. A zing crawled up her spine.

"Scarlet, you're free to go. Your husband is waiting outside. They...well, they had to restrain him unless he wanted to end up in that cell next to you. He looked ready to beat the living-" But Scarlet was already bolting for the exit, shouting her thanks several times, glee resounding from her voice. Cinder had to laugh at that, feeling that hope she'd been talking about for the first time in a while.

Her laughter died as Kai's fingers slipped under her chin, turning her face back up towards his.

"There's no way I'm letting you pay your own bail fine. You shouldn't have even ended up here in the first place."

"There has to be somethin...g. I can't live knowing I owe anyone." It was the longest thing she'd said to him, and he recognized it too.

"Well, there is one thing…" Before she had time to gasp, his lips were ghosting across her cheek. It was the warmest she'd ever felt. In surprise her hands shot out and grabbed his collar, seeking support. His hand left her elbow, curling around her waist, then pulling her into a tight hug. She sighed, a little disappointed, but very relieved. He was getting too close, and soon she would be in danger of spilling her-

"GET AWAY FROM THAT BRAT, KAI! By order of the law, I demand you step away from her. Now." Cinder flew out of his grasp, turning to see the woman who was about to ruin her life.

Levana.

Kai whirled around too, fists curled.

"How dare you speak about her that way? She's just a civilian who wrongfully got shoved in jail. How dare you call her a brat. How dare you?!" He was close to yelling, and Cinder once again was stunned. When was the last time she'd ever had help defending herself? Never. Not once.

Levana didn't even look phased.

"Kai, darling, don't be so naive. Pull her hair away from her face."

There was a heart-stopping pause.

"What did you say?" He asked, turning to Cinder with hundreds of questions in his eyes. She said nothing to ease him, just bit the inside of her cheek again.

Levana motioned for him to pull back her hair. He visibly gulped, then slowly reached out. Cinder stood stock-still, hating herself for still feeling shivers. His hands ran through her hair, pulling it back from her face.

"Now picture her in a shirt and trousers, with a newsboy's cap covering half of her face." Levana was grinning now, because they both knew the truth. She'd won.

Kai stared hard at Cinder, his cheeks flushing. Then in shock, his eyes widened and he shot backward, accidentally yanking a few strands of hair out of her. She winced as tears formed.

"No…" His voice was barely a whisper now. She felt panic rising.

Just like that, she'd lost.

 **Cress-**

Cress was fighting for her life. The second she'd seen Cinder through the window, Winter had yanked her back, and Cress had gone tumbling down, banging her foot against the floorboards. An unearthly scream ripped from her throat, continuing as Winter walked closer.

"Aw, pet's hurt. Where's the little pet hurt, hm? Maybe...here?!" She plunged her foot down onto Cress's ankle, and Cress howled. The pain was excruciating, and she couldn't hold on much longer. Winter sat down next to her huddled figure, laughing softly.

"I know what you're feeling, pet. I know how it feels to be cut off from the world, to feel like you don't have air." As she spoke, her hands wrapped around Cress's neck, and in an instant, Cress realized she was about to die.

 _THORNE._ She had to see him again. All of them. Her new family's faces flashed before her eyes, Cinder, Scarlet, Wolf, Ben, the newsies, Thorne. She had to make it out of here.

With seconds ticking away, she twisted her gaze as much as she could. One of the chair legs was only a few feet away. Gritting her teeth, she yanked her good foot upwards, colliding with Winter's stomach. With a cough, she fell back, her nails ripping against Cress's throat.

With a gasp of cold air, Cress grabbed the leg and whirled around, slamming it with all of her might into Winter's head. Her eyes lolled back in shock before her body crumbled to the ground.

A whimper escaped Cress as she forced herself to stand, not bothering to look back at the chaos.

It was over, and she was going to meet her prince.

That was a bit hard to picture though, considering that she couldn't even manage to walk down the stairs normally. Her mind ran hundreds of miles a minute, trying to figure out how she was even going to get to Thorne.

Crawling on the floor back into the room seemed the only option. The bits of chair still lay in a pile, and at the last second, she grabbed the post that was the length of the chair. It would have to do as a crutch.

Hobbling down the stairs, she found it hard to focus on more than the task ahead. She needed to be forming a plan on how to find them, how to get help for her ankle, how to save them. But all that was coming to mind was pain.

After making it out the door, she blinked at the light and noise and atmosphere. She'd missed it.

She realized quickly, however, that she had no sense of direction. And Cress didn't think anyone was going to be of much help. Already several women had shielded their children's gaze from her, and looking down Cress could see why.

Her shirt gaped open, revealing a crusted over wound, red and raw with blood. Her skirt hung in shreds, and her arms were covered in blood from the cut. She was leaning on a broken chair, and her hair was all over the place in tiny, knotted braids.

And she felt every bit the way she looked. But she was free, and that was one step closer.

Taking a deep breath, she eased herself towards a quieter looking woman to the side of the building.

"Excuse me, ma'am, I was wondering if you could direct me to the jail?" Moments before seeing Cinder, she'd seen Thorne being pulled away into a coach in the distance. She could only assume the others ended up there too. It was a start, at least.

The woman looked as though this wasn't a normal question to be asked. Cress was still trying to figure out social cues, evidently this was failing.

She walked closer to the woman, holding out a hand as if in surrender.

"I mean no harm, but I...need to report a kidnapping." Better to be honest than lie. Who knows if this woman would ever get in trouble for helping her.

The woman grew more agitated.

"Are you alright, deary? What on earth happened to ya?" As she talked, a thick Irish accent appeared, and Cress reared back in surprise. The woman was Iko! Cress was half delirious, that was why she hadn't noticed before, and Iko probably couldn't recognize her without her hair.

"Iko, it's me! Crescent!" Iko's eyes shot wide open, and a smile beamed as she enveloped her in her wiry arms.

"Oh you darling girl, you made me worried sick. I was so scared. Kidnapped?! How could this happen?"

The warmth of being held threatened to overwhelm Cress, and she even felt her eyes roll back a little in comfort. She could've fallen asleep, and only then did she realize just how exhausted she was. Iko seemed to notice too; the second Cress's legs gave out. The chair post clattered to the cobblestones, and a nearby child screamed as Cress's body slumped to the ground.

"CRESS! What on earth happened to you?" Iko grasped her underneath the shoulders and pulled, easing her into the building she'd just stepped away from.

"My friend here needs medical attention, and fast! Someone please help!"

Cress only had the energy to move her eyes, and the sight…

It was a gigantic library, with lopsided shelves filled to the brim rising all the way to the ceiling. Hundreds of novels and series and encyclopedias were buried deep, and the smell of paper was amazing. Once again Brooklyn didn't cease to amaze her.

She was pushed gently into a soft, plump chair as someone bent over to look at her stomach. She closed her eyes, trying to regulate her breathing and keep her mind off the blood pouring out. Just breathe. Breathe.

"She can't leave this spot, or the rest of the wound will unscab. She's lost so much blood, it's a wonder she made it out this far. And there's something irregular about this ankle, no, the left one, yes. See the bruising and twist, right there? It looks as though someone broke it on purpose." A gasp went throughout the room, and Cress felt she could throw up if she had anything in her stomach.

"This poor girl will have to stay here a few nights." The older man's voice spoke kindly, but Cress would have none of it.

"No. No. I have somewhere to be, there's someone I have to save. Right now. Please." She opened her eyes, staring the man down. "Please. He's my wings. I need my wings." The man wavered, looking extremely confused. Even Iko couldn't understand.

"Who are you trying to save? What's this about wings…" Cress actually got impatient!

"Stars above, Iko! Thorne! It's Thorne. In fact, it's always been him, ever since that horrid day he saved me. You never did hear my story, did you? Well he was supposed to be my enemy, but he risked everything to save me. And he did. Sure he's flawed, but I am too. We all are. He's been there when I needed him, and right now, he needs me. _He needs me._ And I lo-I love him too much to let him go. So please. Please let me find my wings." She could barely breathe. The room had grown so silent you could hear a needle drop. Iko was staring at her with tears in her eyes, a slow smile creeping onto her face.

"Come on Doc, I know you have a few splints and a carriage out back." Before he could protest, she cut him off, and Cress felt a surge of gratitude and love for this amazing friend. "No. Sometimes there are more important things than being practical. Sometimes you just need to take a leap…" she paused, giving Cress a glance. "In order to find out if you have the wings to fly."

The "Doc" couldn't seem to argue with that, and Cress let out a little sigh of relief.

 _I'm coming, Thorne._

 **Thorne-**

 _This was not the kind of dream Thorne had been hoping for. He was looking for something nice, peaceful, maybe involving large amounts of money and a cleared name. Not this._

 _He was standing on a balcony, looking in at a sleeping figure. It was Cress. She still had her long hair, and it rippled down the side of the bed in waves, the moonlight making it look like pale blue water. A long nightgown clung to her small figure, showing just how beautiful she was. Her mouth was opened slightly, her fists curled into her chest, as if she was holding someone close._

 _The sheets was twisted around her, becoming more and more entangled as she thrashed, caught up in a nightmare of her own. With a muffled yelp, she flung out, as if shielding herself, and connected with the bedside table(the only other piece of furniture in the room). She awoke instantly sitting up to discover her hand seeping blood. She stared at it, transfixed for a moment, before they both turned to hear the pounding of feet coming up the stairs. She gasped and fell back on the bed, eyes squeezing shut._

 _Her parents burst in, and they weren't fooled for a second. Richard was seething, although he didn't seem nearly as intimidating in a nightshirt._

 _But to Cress this was not the truth. He yanked her up into sitting position by her hair, and she visibly bit back a scream._

" _You foolish, naive, idiotic, pathetic excuse for a daughter! You can't even sleep properly! We have a party tomorrow, how are we supposed to hide that gash on your hand? You'll have to stitch it up." Her mother was already leaving to get the needle and thread. Cress shook her head, pleading with her father, begging him silently. But he only laughed, throwing her head back as he let go of her hair._

" _You are the reason this is happening, my dear. Remember; it was never our fault. This is for the greater good. Am I correct, Crescent?" He forced her to make eye contact. She nodded, barely able to keep her eyes from watering._

" _Yes f-Father."_

" _There's no need to call me that any more." And with a grim smile, he left the room._

 _The second he left, however, Thorne bolted into the room, ignoring Cress's squeak to lock the door and barricade it with the nightstand._

" _Alright, Birdy, we only have a few seconds, so you're going to hop on my back and we'll climb out the back wall." He turned to see her cowering from him, shakily holding a book in front of her in protection._

" _P-p-please don't h-hurt me. P-please." She was scrambling to get as far away as possible and Thorne had never felt more confused._

" _Cress, darling, what's going on? You have nothing to be scared of."_

" _Why do you act as if you know me? I don't know you, and I don't know why you're pretending to save me with that in your hand."_

 _His gaze fell to his hand, and stumbled back a few steps at seeing a massive pistol clenched in his fist. He'd never seen a gun like that before. What was going on?_

 _The second he looked up, however, Richard's face loomed up at him, nodding in approval._

" _Nice choice of weapon, I have to admit." They'd both gotten through the door like it was nothing._

" _Now, we need it to only be one shot, understand? Can't have the neighbors too riled up." He chuckled as if this was some sort of sick joke, but all of a sudden Thorne realized his hand was lifting in the air without his consent._

 _The gun clicked, the bullet sliding into its place. Cress whimpered, crouched in a corner in despair._

" _What are you waiting for, boy? Shoot her already, we haven't got the time for this."_

 _He fired._

 _She fell._

 _He moaned._

 _She bled._

 _He collapsed._

 _She paled._

 _He died inside._

 _She died with him._

Coughing was his first clue that it had only been a dream. The cold floor greeting his head was the next. With a groan, he sat up, rubbing the back of his head where the bandana was knotted. It had been bothering him for a while, as though his eyes were begging him to open again. He didn't feel like getting used to the disappointment, but he was still a sucker for hope. A deep breath, and then the blindfold was off.

And the world exploded with color.

 **Cress-**

They hadn't been able to restrain her the second she learned Thorne was there. She brushed past the guard, hobbling with all her pathetic might to get to the back door, where the cells were located. He'd mentioned reserves, which didn't mean anything to Cress, but either way she was going to find him. Because in the end, that's what they would always do. Find each other.

Luckily enough, the back door opened up to two hallways, one which had a hand painted sign marking the 'reserved' section. She eased open the door with her shoulder, sliding through the slim crack.

The air was dank and moist, as if everything was moldy. Her shoes clicked against the freezing floor, and the cold spread up her legs, numbing the pain.

There he was.

Her heart stopped.

He was sitting up in the middle of the floor to his cell, staring at his hands. _He was staring. As if he could..._ see. Oh!

She was so happy she laughed, and his gaze leapt up to capture hers.

Her chest hitched, breath becoming difficult. He was actually seeing her, all of her.

What if this had been a mistake? What if he wasn't impressed? What if she was still the nobody she was destined to be?

Yet as these doubts ran through her mind, he had run up to the bars, pressing his whole body against them, staring at her in a way that made her feel weak and gooey inside.

"Cress?"

"Mhm?"

"If you have the keys, you better unlock this door right now." She couldn't look away, slowly unlocking the door using the ring of keys she yanked from the guard.

The door creaked open, neither one of them moving. Just staring. One breathing in, one breathing out.

Then, in an instant, Cress was in his arms. He sunk to the floor, leaning against the door frame, breathing heavily into her neck, her hair, her heart. She closed her eyes and held him, cradling his head to hers.

"You're ok. It's alright, we're together now, see? Sh, it's ok…" She whispered sweet nothings into his ears, feeling him take a shaky breath.

He pulled away, taking a minute to stare. She felt herself flushing red for the first time in ages. Thorne noticed, and his familiar grin eased on as his finger traced the red dotting her cheeks.

"I missed that. I missed seeing that blush so badly." HIs finger fell from her cheek to her collarbone, which felt frail under his touch. "You are the smallest girl I've ever seen, and yet you have more to you than anyone I know."

She frowned, confused, but he refused to answer, his fingers coming back up to trace her lips.

Everything froze. Cress was looking at him, feeling shock rolling off her in waves, but he was staring at her lips with his brow furrowed, as if he couldn't understand them. His fingertips were rough against the skin, but it wasn't painful. Far from it.

"Do you have any idea," he laughed softly, tugging her chin towards his, "how long I've wanted to figure out what you'd taste like?"

She didn't even have time to gasp. His lips were on hers, and the whole entire world melted away. He was so painfully gentle, only slightly moving her lips with his. His arms came around her body, pulling her flush against him. It was so unreal that for a moment she forgot to respond.

He realized this too, and began to pull away.

"No!" She hissed, and with a yank of his vest they were kissing again. This time he was the one who forgot to breathe, a wicked smile forming as their lips connected. She felt his teeth against her lips and his hands in her hair, slowly undoing the knots and tangles. And all of a sudden it wasn't gentle any more. She kissed him back, hard, and he responded with ease, first kissing her bottom lip, then the top, and then she was running her hands through his hair, something she'd wanted to do since they'd met.

And as soon as they began, it was over.

He was staring at her in awe, his hair askew and lips bright red. She giggled nervously, not sure what to do next.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" He was still whispering, his face only inches from hers. She shook her head, and he growled under his breath.

"Believe me, Birdy. If only you could see yourself the way I do…" He paused to kiss her cheek. "You have so much built up passion. There's so much you want to do and see." A kiss to the ear.

"You are selfless, always wanting others to be happy."

A kiss to the jaw.

"You won't accept what's wrong, and do whatever it takes to protect someone you care about."

A kiss to the nose.

"You are the smartest, most innocently pure person I've ever met."

A kiss on the neck.

"Thorne?" She interrupted, breathless as he continued to burrow into the skin where her neck and shoulder met.

"Mhm?"

"I think I'm in love with you." His lips froze against her, freezing her entire self along with it.

"Don't tell me it took you a week to realize that. I must be losing my touch." She felt him grin against her, and she laughed, loving that he hadn't changed too much. They were still them, just a little bit stronger. A little bit better.

 **And...that was what I have been waiting to write for a very, very long time. PLEASE let me know what you thought, cause a lot of very bad stuff is about to go down, and I wanted to give you this to keep you going.**

 **Love you lots,**

 **Doppelgnger08**


	15. Chapter 14 PART ONE

**Hallo fellow amazing people! This is only part one of the next chapter, so I'm not going to answer reviews until after the part two. This one I really need y'all's support on, because it was very difficult to write. Please let me know what you think. Thank you for sticking with me.**

 **Cinder-**

Cinder felt ready to scream. It didn't seem to be enough for fate to be cruel. It could give her a rotten life and a eternally hungry belly, a broken family and a leadership role she didn't think she could fill, on top of not enough pay to make it through the week. But no, that wasn't enough. It had to give her a perfectly safe and generous man who actually looked at her and cared, only to rip it back the second she started believing her eyes weren't playing tricks.

It only took a few seconds to run through every good moment in her life. It sounded incredibly pessimistic to think that way, but when you wake up worried about survival, your psychological view on life doesn't seem that important, oddly enough.

So now she stood, her glance darting between the one person who gave her hope and the one person who could truly destroy it.

Life really is a jerk sometimes.

Kai was stumbling away, still staring at her the way he did in her nightmares; the moment where he realizes she's nothing, worth less that dirt. She had enjoyed the game of the wealthy while it lasted, but at least she could talk normally.

"Kai, please let mes explain-" Levana interrupted, slapping Cinder across the face. She shocked in surprise, forgetting what she was going to plead.

"Explain what, you idiot? How you borrowed a dress and pretended you were a high class lady so you could get information to help with your rallies?" She paused to grab a fist full of Cinder's skirt in demonstration, ripping a tear from her knees to ankles. Cinder cried out, pulling away. "Or maybe seducing Kai would give you money for those little rats you feed?" She reached out and shoved, throwing Cinder against the wall so hard her back cracked. Cinder retaliated, pushing away and popping her knuckles, ready to punch the living daylights out of the witch. "Or, and this is the worst of them all, it was all in fun? To humiliate my fiancée?" Levana tilted her head like some kind of demonic puppy, grinning as her eyes flashed. (Still her dark beauty could be seen. Where Cinder was light and blonde, Levana had long dark locks and snow pale, unblemished skin.)

Now it was Cinder's turn to stumble back. " _Fiancée?_ " She gasped, hurt crossing her eyes as she whirled on Kai for an explanation. So this whole time, from the first smile to the almost-kiss, she hadn't been the one doing all the deceiving. He'd lied to her. He'd been engaged, to someone else, and had made her fall in...she grit her teeth, pain tightening her chest against the blasted corset.

Kai glared, his lip wrinkling in disgust.

"You're even worse than she is." He nodded towards Levana, who narrowed her eyes but said nothing.

That comment alone was enough to bring Cinder to her knees. The anger at him faded, because deep down she knew he was right. Levana was everything she never wanted to be; cold, deceitful, and a lowlife. Now within a short few days Cinder had become all three.

Police had arrived at the doorway, holding a fresh pair of handcuffs. In a single step she was being dragged away from freedom.

The gleam of the captivity sparked panic, and she lashed out, aiming for Levana. One of the men grunted and wrapped his forearm around her waist as she kicked in midair. The only thing she had to lose where her boys, her family, and they were safe for now. If she was going to lose Kai, she wanted to at least get a satisfying kick in.

But Kai was the first to get to her ripping her away from the men and grabbing her roughly by the shoulders to shove her back in the cell. She stretched her hand through the bar, trying to keep him from leaving.

"No, no please! Kai, Ise is begging youse please listen youse ain't got the right-"

He spat on her shoes through the bars. Slowly the peace-offering hand retreated back to her. Levana was smugly tightening the lock around the door. Cinder grabbed the bars and shook with all her might, rattling it so much everyone had to put their hands to their ears.

But Kai had already left. Not another word, just a wet lump sliding over her boot as a reminder. She gagged and threw off her shoes, collapsing in a pile at the base of the cell.

Levana was sauntering out of the hallway, swinging the keys at her curvy hip.

"Oh and by the way; that tramp of yours is dead. Shot through the heart. Just thought you should know!" She shot her a sincere smile before the door slammed shut, throwing the room into dark.

Cinder couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. Her vision was gone, her hearing numb. Cold seeped through her body. _No_.

Her head hit the concrete, eyes sliding close and body broken as Peony's face echoed through her mind.

She was gone.

 **Scarlet-**

Scarlet couldn't stop crying. For once in this insane story, however, it was out of happiness. The second she'd left the cell, he'd been the only thing in her view.

Her Ze'ev was in her arms, lifting her off the ground in a bone-crushing hug. The cold she'd been frozen in was gone, replaced by a massive warmth. She'd forgotten how huge he really was. Broad shoulders and strong muscles blocked her view of the policemen trying to stop him from touching the "criminal."

This sort of ended their moment.

Next thing she knew, she was hanging over his shoulder while he barked obscenities at the now-cowering men. HIs choice of words were enough to make even Scarlet blush true to her name.

"Ze'ev, darling…" She hissed, barely able to reach his ear. The blood was rushing to her head, and she began to feel a little dizzy. He shushed her and continued to rant as he walked out the door.

Scarlet stiffened, righteous annoyance filling her head.

"Ze'ev, you put me down zis instant! You 'ave crossed ze line." He seemed to finally hear her, gently placing her on the cobblestones in front of him, letting his fists linger on her hips. She hated to admit it, but his touch made some of the vexation fade.

Her complaint ended up sounding like teasing.

"You do not shush me, Ze'ev. Zat was an unspoken rule from the beginning. _Et une_ side note; ze foul language is not attractive at all on you." She stamped her foot for good measure, unable to keep the grin from forming. He smiled back in relief, pulling her in for another hug.

She growled something almost worthy of him, making Ze'ev chuckle until it shook her.

Scarlet laughed along before pulling away.

"D'accord. Now zat is our plan?"

Ze'ev didn't have enough time to open his mouth as a tiny figure barreled into Scarlet, knocking her back into Ze'ev's chest.

"Ise is so sorry, tell hers ise is sorry, oh shoot, it shoulda been me, it shoulda been me…" Ben was wailing into her skirt, and there were so many tears that she could feel the salt on her thigh. She glanced up at Ze'ev, who's grin had melted, staring at the kid in confusion.

"Are you ze boy Cinder vas talking about?" He sniffled in response before lifting his tear-stained head, his eyes boring into hers. She felt her heart warm a little bit more, something she hadn't thought possible in a long, long time.

Scarlet remembered those first, blissful few months of their marriage. They'd still been back in France back then, with a plan to spend their early years in the cottage up the hill from her Grandmother's produce farm. It sounded quaint, but for them, it was as close to paradise as they could imagine.

Life only got better at finding Scarlet three weeks pregnant. There'd been a town celebration in the square during Midsummer's Eve, all with gifts and flowers for the soon-to-be parents. They'd danced and sang and kissed through the following months, eagerly awaiting their little bundle.

But like most stories, there had to be a twist. One night, near winter, some starving teens from the nearby village had broken into her Grandmother's store room. Scarlet had seen them from the hill and rushed down in the night to stop them.

She watched through the window as they tore through tomatoes, so bone-thin it was ugly. Walking in had been the worst mistake she'd ever made. They'd become almost animal like, and so startled by her that they lashed out. Scarlet had been planning on talking, not accusing them, but they'd run for the exit, knocking her down hard onto her stomach. The blow had been so strong that their child was lost.

They'd never tried since to have a child. The doctor from the far city they'd traveled too had told them it would be deadly for her to bear another after the operation to remove the fetus.

A change in lifestyle seemed to be the only way to go. Bidding her grandmother farewell, they packed up their sorrows along with their clothes and sailed across the Atlantic, headed for a new start in New York.

The memories faded as Ben's eyes continued to stare into hers as he answered her question.

"Cinder hid it from everyones, but shes my helpa. Shes da one who pays fors my food and clothes. Ise has nothin nows. Youse has to help me. Do youse know someone who could pay fa me ta be a newsie? Do ya?"

She choked on tears as they fell onto her cheeks. Scarlet kissed his forehead before turning to look at Ze'ev.

"Can I talk to my 'usband for un moment?" She asked, watching him closely for a reaction. He frowned at her but nodded, his dark hair bobbing into his chocolate eyes.

She led Ze'ev around a corner, pulling him into the shadows.

"Yes." He answered without her needing to open her mouth.

"But you don't even know vat I vas about to say!" She exclaimed, thrusting her hands onto her hips.

"I saw that look in your eyes. I know what you were thinking of." His hand gently pressed into her stomach, making her suck in a breath. "Who, you were thinking of I mean." Heat radiated from his palm to the scars beneath her blouse. Scars from tearing the baby...she squeezed her eyes shut, gasping at the tears.

"Darling, sweetheart…" He muttered under his breath and held her close, covering her sobs so they couldn't be heard.

"I miss 'er so much. I'm certain it vas a girl, our little Mai. Do you remember zat? If it vas a girl you insisted it be called Mai. You dreamed her eyes vould sparkle like dew in spring." She cut off, a wail burning her throat. "I'm positive she 'ad your eyes, and my 'air. She'd look beautiful in blues and yellows, ze color of a daisy field, or ze lakes near our crop. She'd 'ave your laugh and my cry, and-and-" Scarlet gripped his vest and buried her face in it, sobbing with all of her broken heart.

He kissed her hair over and over, whispering sweet nothings in her ear as she trembled, the nightmares too loud to hear him.

"Miss Scarlet? Ise is scared. Please, please don't be mad." He thought she was mad? That that was why she walked away? The second she understood she left Ze'ev standing there to crouch next to Ben. She grabbed him gently by the shoulders so he'd pay attention.

"Ben. I am not mad with you. I 'ave no anger. I vas sad, because…" She trailed off, glancing at Ze'ev. He nodded, silently agreeing to her question. "It does not matter now. I know exactly 'ow to 'elp you. But you vill need to give us your consent."

He furrowed his little brow, folding his arms in confusion.

"Whats is youse talkin about?!"

"Vell, if you give us your consent, you von't be calling me Miss Scarlet any more. You will be calling moi Maman. Vould you like that?"

His frown froze, his arms falling in surprise. Ben's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Then in an instant she was falling back due to a massive hug as Ben hurtled himself at her.

"YES! Yes yes yes, oh yes m'lady, yes thank youse! Thank youse!" He hugged her neck tighter as Ze'ev joined them, ruffling his hair lovingly.

"We'll try to be good parents. You'll always have a roof over your head, and your friends are welcome to stay over anytime you'd like. We don't want them to feel as though we've taken you away. You will be expected to help your mother out in the kitchen, and me with some of the chores. But you can spend as much time with your friends as you'd like. How does that sound?" Ben didn't answer. He couldn't.

He just looked at him with tears in his eyes, nodding.

Everything was going to be okay.

 **Cress-**

They'd been so wrong to think everything was going to be ok.

But let us back up for a minute.

They're curled up on the floor, her back to his front, sitting between his legs with his arms wrapped around her waist, her head on his shoulder and his on her neck. They breathed in usion, trying to understand what they were feeling, what they were discovering.

"Why?" She had whispered, closing her eyes in worry.

"Why what?"

"Why do you," she gulped, "Why do you feel that way about me? I don't understand it at all."

He swallowed, moving her head along with his throat.

"It's complicated Birdie."

"It doesn't have to be. It really doesn't. If there's one thing I've learned in my life, it's that only you have the power to control how you act with others. I made a decision to follow you, for you to be my wings. You were good and kind, even though you were a bit of a prat. Still are." He chuckled, shaking her. She smiled but continued. "My point is, I made things uncomplicated for myself. I let everything tying me down go to follow you to a better life, and no one decided that but me. So these kinds of things...whatever this really is, doesn't have to be complicated."

He sighed, sending a chill down her spine.

"Darling, why can't you just let a good thing be?"

And that was when everything went downhill.

 **Thorne-**

The second he said it, it became nothing but regret. She stiffened, and her head left his shoulder.

"You're right. I'm sorry, I was asking too much. I get excited, see. I ask too much, I should've seen the signs." He let her finish her useless explanation before turning her cheek, up till her nose brushed his. He eased his lips onto hers, smiling as he felt her catch a breath.

She really did taste amazing; like strawberries, or that pie, the first one he'd stolen. Warm and comfortable and right. But then the taste turned sour as a voice he hoped he'd never have to hear resounded through the hallway.

"Yes, you childish fool. You really should have seen the signs."

Cress was out of his arms and against the wall within seconds. She was lost, he could see it without having to look hard. Her back faced them as she rocked, moans coming out. Her hands were in her hair, securing her, protecting her. It was as if she'd been pulled into a different world, an unearthly and demonic world.

But this time he couldn't pull her out of it.

They were coming for him.

The Le Courtiers eased themselves into the cell, sitting as comfortable as if in their own living room.

"Don't we have some wonderfully interesting business to attend too?" Mrs. Le Courtier had a gleam in her eye, one that Thorne recognized;

He was about to lose. Brutally.

So he would be there for Cress while he could, before they took him away. He went to her, folding her in his arms.

"Crescent? I wouldn't let that man fondle me if I were you. See, he's been working for us the whole time." They paused as if expecting them to be shocked.

Cress paused from her mutterings, looking up with red eyes.

"You cannot hurt me, Mother. He told me that the first time I met him who he was and what he'd done for you. He told me, and then he saved me." She spoke with bare strength to her voice, but she was still trembling.

"That, pitiful child, is where you are-"

"I am not a child! I AM NOT YOUR CHILD EITHER." Cress stood out of his arms as Thorne froze, horror filing him. So this had been their plan all along. To follow him, betray him. He'd been nothing but a pawn. The only thing he was getting out of this was a few stolen kisses with a girl he'd never be enough for, and a life sentence in this blasted jail cell.

Cress hadn't caught on yet, and was continuing her brave speech.

"I was nothing but an embarrassment, and I had to live with that as a reminder all my life. I get it. So I left. You no longer have the right to hurt me. I did you a favor, didn't I? I've learned a lot, more than I ever could trapped behind your pathetic walls. So I'm done, and there's nothing you can do about it."

At that moment she was the most gorgeous thing he'd ever seen in his life. If he was about to lose it all, at least he'd have this as his last memory of her.

But her parents just laughed until her shoulders fell and her fists unclenched. She shifted uneasily and anger surged through him.

"Oh. Oh this made it better. I actually have to thank you, this makes it so much more fun."

"W-what are you t-talking about?"

"The reveal. I mean the reveal. See, he might have told you about how he stalked you while you went to your appointments. But what he didn't tell you was the day he approached you was the same day he was given a new assignment. He was to get you to trust him. To fall for him, even. We desperately needed to get rid of you without the scandal on our part. So we staged it to make it look as though you were kidnapped. Now the police were sent to look for you, making us look like the heartbroken parents we so clearly are. He just had to keep you off the policeman's trail until we tearfully give up the search. Unfortunately Thorne failed in that extent, which is where Jacin comes in. And so here we are. And Thorne, here is your check." Thorne couldn't move. He sat and watched for her reaction, feeling ready to throw up.

She was screaming, covering her ears. Her wounds were bleeding again, spilling out over her trousers. Her face grew pale as blood left her. She looked broken.

He'd done that. In the end, he'd been the one to break her.

He buried his face in his hands.

"NO. NAAAAAOOOOHHH." She was wailing as Richard threw her over his shoulder, pulling her away from the cell.

"Thorne, tell them. Tell them they're lying! THEY'RE LYING. THORNE, MAKE THEM STOP. THORNE!" Her voice was cracking as she kicked, grabbing the bars to keep them from taking her.

"What can you do now, Richard? Your goal was to make her disappear. Now everyone knows you've found her. You destroyed your own plan."

"That's true, but we always have a backup plan. This family is taking a pleasant trip out to the countryside. It's safe to say they'll never be able to find the body." And with that, they were gone.

And Carswell Thorne sobbed for the first time in his life.

 **Please let me know what you think. I'm very sorry. But it will work out I promise.**

 **Love you lots, (so very much),**

 **Doppelgnger08**


	16. Chapter 14 PART TWO

**Wow. Just Wow. The responses you all have given me are wonderful, and I can't thank you enough for all of the unbelievable support, I am honestly so surprised every time I get a review. I never thought it was escalate this far. You seriously have no idea how much each comment and follow and favorite means to me. I'm trying to figure out a way to talk to all of you, all at once. If you have any ideas let me know. (Live youtube video, maybe?..)**

 **Anyway, about reviews: I really wanted to get out this chapter, so I will reply to reviews next chapter, but I loved reading them and they mean a ton! Keep them coming because this chapter was really hard to write, and any ideas you have would be very helpful. Thank you!**

 **(See if you can spot my movie reference and tell me what movie it is!)**

 **Here we go!**

~One Week Later~

 **Cress-**

There comes a point where you're too tired, too numb from the shock to focus on the present. Do you ever get that feeling? They say it's called getting the mean reds. Not the blues, like when it's been raining too long, because that's just being sad. No, it's the ugly reds-and they're downright horrible. Some people are lucky enough that they never have to feel that. They never reach the point where you realize you are incapable of contributing anything to the world. All you seem to be able to do is sit, with eyes wide open, as your mind floods with memories.

She was tied to the plush velvet seat, cozied up in their own special, premier first class compartment as the train barreled and hissed its way along the tracks. The Le Courtiers were just behind her, watching to window in the door. She was out of view from a single passenger. At that moment she ceased to exist.

The last few days had been just as empty, just as unfeeling. In the beginning, the first night away from Thorne, she had cried so hard they were forced to gag her to make the hotel manager stop knocking on their door. His kiss burned through her, along with his betrayal. It was still impossible to understand. Cress feverishly ran through their weeks together, desperately trying to figure out if her captors were lying. They had to be, it was a habit for them now. But...if that was true, and it had all been to hurt her...why hadn't Her Thorne fought for her? Why hadn't he cried out and comforted her, telling her like he had moments before that everything was going to be okay? Why hadn't he acted the way he had when she thought they actually had a chance together?

But he wasn't hers, was he. He was just a boy who'd bought her a train ticket.

He was just a boy who'd lied.

Just a boy who'd pretended to care.

A boy who'd stolen her first, and second, and third kiss.

Her heart began to physically convulse around 11 at night. It had been so painful she lost control of everything else in an attempt to end it. She'd thrashed and flailed until her wound tore so badly, Mr. Le Courtier had to call in the family doctor and bribe him to keep quiet as he stitched up the wound. Cress had hoped for a moment it was out of concern, but deep down she knew better. They couldn't be seen with someone as brutally damaged as her. That was why they were together in the first place. So she waited until the doctor showed up before panic arrived again.

Cress hadn't known agony before the alcohol hit her ripped stomach. Everything from that night was nothing but a blur, needles and blood and the doctor's sweat. They made sure she was alright by forcing her to stand, which is when they found out about the crushed ankle. The doctor was so appalled he didn't accept the payment for the operation. Apparently the ankle bone itself was nothing but bone fragments, and healing would take years, if ever. She had been tempted to tell him the truth; it didn't matter if she could walk, because she wouldn't have a need to breathe soon enough. Cress didn't feel like confusing him any more than he already was, so she kept quiet. Eventually her body gave up. She didn't wake up for two days.

When she finally did wake up around noon on Thursday, still somehow exhausted and about ten pounds thinner, Cress found herself dressed in a tight mahogany gown, a thick bandage around her middle and chest to hide the fact that she was really nothing but a skeleton now. Her constantly freezing feet were wrapped in pointed, shiny boots. They made her want to gag. Images of the newsies, starving with nothing but rags and cotton to keep them from dying. Children who were happy and grateful for anything they could get their hands on. Her family.

And here she was, the girl with the prettiest handcuffs. That's really all these accessories were.

Her hair had been washed and combed, (by an assistant of course) and hidden under a heavy wig of straight brown locks that hung down her back. A lipstick and rouge had been applied, along with a foundation that covered the scratches and made her cheeks look rosy instead of hollow.

She'd never looked more beautiful, and had never felt more empty.

The train jolted, sending a tingle down her spine. She blinked several times, every movement sluggish and awfully slow. The view whizzed by, one person's hometown after the next becoming nothing but a meaningless blur.

Cress felt like she was the train, in several small ways. She was hurtling down a path she wasn't ready for, at a speed so unbelievable she couldn't focus on just one second at a time. She was leaving everything she'd ever cared about behind. She was losing it all, and with every minute a few more miles separated her from the only chance at freedom she'd ever known.

It was a little difficult to find hope in the situation. It was a little difficult to make sense of anything, really.

Cress blinked again, memories colliding with reality and making it hard to determine real from fake.

 _He was much younger than she'd initially thought. Probably only twenty six or so. The dark hair she'd been wary of actually had streaks of blonde running through its waves. His eyes glimmered, with mischief or mayhem, she didn't know. It made her nervous, but somewhere deep down, the brave part of her was intrigued._

She'd been an idiot. Never again would that blasted Carswell Thorne, or anyone else, hurt her.

 _"Alright, you win lady. We are headed to the superb and glamorous streets of Brooklyn!" He spread his arms wide, like an announcer at a circus. She blinked._

 _"Brooklyn? But isn't it a little...unsafe?"_

 _"That's the whole point. Your parents wouldn't think that we'd stop in a place so close to home, and such a dirty place at that. Besides, my friends own a bed and breakfast over there, and I haven't seen them in years."_

 _"Why?" She asked, noting how his eyes dropped suddenly._

 _"You have secrets, and I'll keep mine, we clear Cress?" He said, so quietly that she gaped at him._

Cress let her eyes fall, shutting out the world as his face echoed in her head.

Who was she kidding? She didn't have the strength to be stubborn. He'd already stolen her heart; there was no way she was getting it back. And as for never getting hurt; that seemed to be the only thing coming in the future. She might as well brace herself while she had the chance.

She was going to die. She was going to die.

Cress was about to _die._

But you know what? She wasn't scared any more.

 _He flashed her a triumphant smile, his mask slipping back into place, "You'd be absolutely lost without me, darling."_

If only he'd known.

 **Thorne-**

"Cinder? You there?"

"Yeah. Ise is hea. Whadda want."

"My, aren't you friendly."

"I'm not in the mood for youse's games, Thorne. My head is still hoitin from youse shoving it inta da wall. Ise needs ta sleep if youse don'ts have anythin worthwhile ta say."

"Wait- please don't go."

"M'kay."

"I-i mean we-." Sigh. "We really messed up, didn't we?"

"Yeah. Yeah wes did. But when it comes ta stupidity I think youse won. Youse lost da one goil who'd neva double cross ya. Ise could sees it, she coulda followed you anywheres."

"No need to rub it in. I'm fully aware. And hey, it's not like you didn't lose something special too."

"How dare youse joke abouts Peony?! H-HOW DARE YO-"

"NO. No I wasn't talking about her. Cinder, I swear. I...I didn't even know about her. I was talking about that gentlemen fellow, with the fancy hair."

"Oh. Well, if he's supposed ta be da best da woild's got ta offa, den whys he so eaga to leave me? Whys won't he listen? Ya know, I bet he saw Peony die. I bet he watched her fall. And den he went an' spit-"

Sob. Another sob.

"Please don't cry. Please."

"That's really sweet to be so concerned,Thorne. Thanks." Sniffle.

"No no, I mean seriously don't cry because I have _no_ idea how to deal with crying women. It's a very rational fear of mine. Seriously. Stop."

Silence.

"Thanks."

"Why da ya think Loife hates us so much? I means are wes really that terrible of people?"

"I don't think Life cares what kind of people we are. It just thinks about how it can beat us down before it builds us back up." Pause. "Not that it tends to build us up often."

"Dat's probably de most profound thing Ise eva hoid. Wow, Thorne."

"Eh. It comes with the job."

"An' what'd that'd be exactly? Cause I don't think I eva hoid that part of da story."

"Well, that's part of the reason I hurt Cress so much. I was getting paid to take her away. I didn't think they were gonna set me up too though. I got beaten at my own game." Laugh.

Silence again, this time much longer.

"I messed up pretty badly too ya know. Not da same way, but...I did whateva Ise could ta keep Peony and I safe. Even if dat meant someone else got in danga. When Peony and mes foist joined da newsies, wese were lucky ta even sell a few papes. Den I saved her and a few of da boys in a gang fight, and all of a sudden Ise was d'ere leada. What da heck do Ise know about bein a leada? All I know is a dead dad and a sis who is dependent on mes. Ise neva had nothin, and all of a sudden I got a family. A family, Thorne. Dat means no one eva gets left behind. Theyse were da best things ta eva happen ta me. An' now, all cause of some lousy guy, I don't know if I'll eva see dem again. And as fa Peony-she's all Ise got Thorne. I gots nothin now. My sis was da sweetest thin' I've eva seen and now it's ova cause of me."

"I don't know what to say. And from me, that's kind of a bloody big deal."

"Even now, you still have an ego."

"It's a habit. Sort of like a protection. It helps when you'd rather not let people know what you're feeling. It sort of became a necessity a few years back."

Laughter.

"Wese is insane. Aren't wese?"

"Yes. Yes we are."

 **Scarlet-**

It felt strange to be baking in her kitchen again. The smells and boiling pots were familiar and yet foreign at the same time. Memories of starting the inn flooded back. Those were simpler times. Ze'ev was out serving customers, and Ben was curled up under the counter, powdered sugar still coating his lips and fingers. She'd been testing out her grandmother's beignet recipe, and clearly it was a success. It should have been the coziest setting, not to mention the roaring fire and warm clothing.

But it was as imperfect as could be.

She hadn't heard from any of their friends for days. Cress and Thorne were absent, and they'd had to clean out the room so more guests could move in. Their clothes and belongings were neatly folded in Scarlet's room, a reminder everyday that she didn't know what had happened to them.

But after Ben had moved in, so did a few of the others, which was right on time. Levana had made plans to shut down the Lodging house permanently after publicly announcing all of Cinder's crimes. She claimed the newsie lifestyle had enforced her behavior, shutting it down and sending the boys to the orphanages. They had nowhere to go, the whole lot of them. There were enough that Ze'ev was planning on buying the closed down house next to them to make room for an orphanage. It was crazy, and probably very stupid, but the bank knew they could trust the investment. Scarlet was so run down with cooking, cleaning, folding, washing, and caring for kids that she had to remind herself sometimes she had a life at all.

But it was hard to think of a time when she'd been happier. They'd hired one more server, and after the strikes, more and more newsies were spending their dinners there, so the income was up.

She'd become religious too. After the miscarriage, Scarlet stopped praying. They had sold their scriptures to fund the ride to New York. They'd moved on. But now, with Ben sleeping in her arms and Ze'ev beside her, she'd close her eyes in the dark and pray until she slept. It was sometimes just jumbled thoughts, but for the most it was thanks for giving her something warm and real and safe to hold onto.

A bang from the door kicked her out of her memories.

"Miss Scarlet, Ise got word for youse from da Jail."

She whirled around, her eyes narrowing.

"Vat are you talking about?"

"It's Cinda! Theyse still got Cinda! Youse just gotta come, please come Scarlet!"

She wiped the flour from her apron and woke up Ben.

"Whadisit?" He muttered, rubbing powder in his eyes by accident.

"I need your 'elp. Ve are going to save Cinder." He beamed at her before kissing her cheek.

"I love youse, Mum."

Scarlet smiled the biggest smile she had in a long, long time.

 **That's all for now! Just a small filler chapter to let you know where they all stand in their emotions. The action comes in the next chapter! Who's going to be saved and who's going to have to save themselves?!**

 **Love you lots,**

 **Doppelgnger08**


	17. Chapter 17

I thought you all needed an explanation, so please don't be mad.

Currently there's a lot of hectic things going on in my life. On top of that, I happen to be suffering from severe writer's block.

BUT- I have a solution. I want all of you to send in at least one idea for the next chapter. See, I know the outcome for the next next chapter, I just don't know the idea for this next chapter. So please please please, send your ideas! It can be prompts, short sentences, or plot ideas. I will take whatever I can get!

The bottom line is, the more you review the quicker I update.

Don't worry I won't be long!

Love you Lots,

Doppelgnger08


	18. Chapter 15

**Thank you so much for being patient with all of this. It means so much that you all still read this. I've been going through a hard time, but** **updates will be back to normal now!**

 **Please review on this one, and if I get ten reviews tonight I'll update the second half of the chapter tomorrow. How does that sound?**

 **Scarlet-**

The sweat-filled, smokey streets of Brooklyn Square were more crowded than usual, and that was definitely saying something. Scarlet was wrong to have assumed that simply because the air was coming close to below freezing, people would stay in their apartments. No, it seemed as though everyone had decided that this was the opportune moment to step outside and get in her way.

She could only hope Ben didn't notice her fists clenching as they continued to get bumped and shoved around through the bustling alleyways. He remained by her side, his fist clenched around her weathered pant leg, his eyes alert and bright, despite having just woke up. It was moments like these that she understood just how much Cinder had meant to the newsies.

They'd only just left the warm fires of " _Le Petite Auberge"_ and already the sky was beginning to dim. Scarlet was torn between wishing it was simply getting dark or hoping it wouldn't snow. Either way there was something to lose. That seemed to have become a pattern for her lately.

She shivered, clenching her red scarf more tightly around her pale neck. The sweat formed from baking over the oven had left her wet and made the chill even harder to handle. Which in turn increased her need to _move._

So really, Scarlet didn't feel she needed to be blamed for cursing quite loudly when the pint-sized old lady barged into her side, knocking her with a crash onto the cobblestones. Ben jumped back, and Scarlet knew he was praying she hadn't heard his laugh, or seen the smile he was furiously trying to hide.

She let out a groan, pulling herself up by the elbows. There were still puddles from the rain the night before, so now even her scarf couldn't protect her from the muggy chill.

"Seriously, Madam? I understand being in a hurry, but it vas not necessary to-" She was cut off when the lady turned around to give her a glare that even she was a little scared by.

The woman looked almost identical to her Grandmother. Memories poured over her, soaking through her muddled mind and filling to the brim with images and moments.

Learning to bake in their cottage, flour and powdered sugar covering her face and clothes after hours of breads and beignets to sell to the neighbors.

Sitting on her bed, going over how to sew and mend, and afterwards, learning how to clean up a punctured finger. She still wouldn't forgive those knitting needles.

Or the best moments, gardening together until the sunset, then sitting on the front porch steps as Grandmama sang folk songs from the olden days of France, when wine and love were the two most important things to life.

Leaving her was the hardest part about loving Ze'ev. One could not have both.

A sharp breath left her, and her mind cleared enough to see Ben looking at her in confusion.

"Isn't youse gonna stand up Mudda?" He asked, tugging timidly on her scarf. She blinked a few times, the scent of spice and Grandmama's roses fading as the woman scoffed, shuffling away.

"Vait!" Scarlet scrambled to her feet, reaching out to the old lady. With a huff the woman turned around.

"What is it girl? I haven't got all day, or much time left in general. JUst look at me." The woman shimmied her hips, laughing scornfully. Scarlet's throat tightened. Her Grandmother was getting old too.

"Don't say such things, Madame. I only vanted to apologize. I-I do not normally act zis vay vith strangers." She made a small curtsy, an odd feeling of longing rising in her stomach.

The woman paused, then let out a toothless smile. She patted Scarlet's hand.

"I've seen that look before. I remind you of someone, don't I? I get that a lot." She hunched over to make eye contact with Scarlet's earth-colored ones. "My apologies, both for knocking you down and bringing you pain." She smiled humbly before turning to hobble away.

"Could ve talk again sometime? I own ze bed and breakfast just a few blocks from 'ere." Scarlet shouted at her back hopefully. It felt like she needed to make peace with the woman so she could make peace with what she left behind.

A jerk from her shirt brought her back to reality. Ben was glaring, his brow furrowed.

"Cinda isn't gettin any younga you knows!" She rolled her eyes but let him lead her back into the crowd.

The prison didn't look much different than the rest of the buildings around, and that's including the bars covering the windows. She unclenched one of her fists long enough to get a tight grip on Ben's hand, just in case something went awry in there.

"Golly! I'se thought I'se was freezin outside but dis is crazy." Ben exclaimed loudly. Scarlet cringed as one of the policeman on duty gave them "the stare." She had been praying this would be as painless as possible, but at this point who was she kidding?

So with a shush to Ben and a tight spine, she showed the officer her purse.

"I'm 'ere to bail out two of your inmates." She narrowed her eyes and continued the stare-down until he looked away, a little surprised. It was hard to resist smiling. Men these days. They never seemed to expect someone to ever be better, and it was always a shock to find out they weren't perfect.

"Right this way, Miss…?" He trailed off, probably wanting to put her name in the record.

"I don't think names vill be necessary, wouldn't you agree?" She casually shook the bag a little, letting the cash clink around. His eyes widened considerably.

"Miss are you bribing an officer of the law?"

"Oh please Monsieur. ZIs is Brooklyn, you really must lower your expectations for civility. Velcome to reality, now may I see my criminals _si vous plaisez_?"

He froze, searching her gaze for any sign of weakness.

What the poor man didn't know was that he didn't stand a chance. A few minutes later she was trudging up the stairs to the cell rooms 4-8. This was where they put the "public enemies" or the more dangerous felons. Ben had a little laugh at that.

The door unlocked with a set of brass keys, and it swung open to reveal a grimy hallway with closed off blocks. She marched forward, oblivious to his warnings. Scarlet had already slipped the right key from his pocket when he was walking ahead.

Despite his protests, she had the right cell open within a matter of seconds.

"Bonjour Mes Amis!"

 **Thorne-**

After about an hour of sleeping, he was beginning to feel a bit better.

No.

Let's back up. That was a complete lie, wasn't it? How could he possibly be feeling better? The world was ending, his Birdy taken, and his perfectly coiffed hair flattened. Life couldn't be any somehow he had woken up, and immediately felt better.

Why?

Because Scarlet, in all her french glory, was towering over him through the doorway of the cell, glaring down at him like a disappointed mother.

"You 'ave really done it zis time, you idiot boy!" She frowned, and Thorne let out a groan. The last thing he needed was yet another thing to feel guilty about. All of this sudden "conscience" business was making his head hurt.

But then she smiled, shoved the rest of the way into the cell, and walked towards him, her arms outstretched.

He breathed a sigh of relief, only to find that Scarlet was _actually_ aiming for Cinder, who had to come share his cell due to lack of room. (Apparently the police had discovered where the first shots during the rally had been fired. At least they could rest knowing Peony's death had somewhat been avenged. But having a crying woman for a jail partner was not his idea of a picnic.)

Thorne's head came back to the present, as he was still standing with his arms open to embrace the empty air in front of him. Scarlet and CInder were blubbering and holding onto each other like they had known each other for waaay longer than a few days. He couldn't keep himself from rolling his eyes behind their backs. _Women._

"Youse is amazin, how'd ya get us outa hea?" Cinder whimpered, trying to stifle her tears.

Ben ran out from between Scarlet's legs to slam into Thorne, crushing him with a hug.

"Youse is all betta now, isn't youse!" He laughed and hugged tighter. That was the final straw. This sappiness was getting to him.

"Oh please, can we just go? Don't we have someone to save?!" Thorne practically yelled, jostling the sentimental group out of their frenzie.

Cinder pulled back and wiped her nose, giggling a bit under her breath.

"He's right. I'se gotta hand it to ya Scarlet. I'll admit I'se thought I was gonna be stuck in hea till Levana got her gang of lawyas on me tail." SHe paused, folding her arms. "Wait just a second, does dis mean youse paid oua bail? How much do I owe ya?" Cinder automatically reached into her shirt to grab the money that was usually hidden in between the fabrics hiding her chest, only to remember she was in a blasted skirt. Glowering, she lowered her hand, thankful the lack of light hid her blush. (Or so she thought.)

Thorne cleared his throat, already incredibly uncomfortable. They were losing precious seconds, moments that Cress was losing off of her life.

Scarlet, meanwhile, was shaking her head vehemently.

"You both don't owe me a thing. Zis is the least I could do for _mes amis_." She looked Thorne dead in the eye. "You, on ze other 'and, 'ave to swear to get that little bird of yours back into our lives, _tu comprend_? We are all missing her."

He nodded impatiently, already in his mind's eye calculating the distance from here to the train station. Cinder seemed to sense this, because she stepped to block his path to the door.

"Thorne, Ise know youse is ready to give those people heck on earth, but ya gotta wait until we'se have a plan, okay? We can't just jump on a train. Ise say we'se head back to da inn until we have any more clues as to where oua girl could be." Ben nodded and moved for the exit, tugging his new mother with him.

"Youse heard da Queen of Brooklyn, let's get movin!" He shouted, running for the stairs.

Thorne clenched his eyes shut, holding back the anxiety before jogging after them.

Outside the atmosphere was filled with anticipation for the night, when work would cease and the food would come out of the ovens ready to be devoured. People were scrambling to finish last-minute errands, and most street side shops were already closed down. It was much easier to clear a path now than it had been.

He wasn't too shocked to feel bits of snowflakes melt on his lips and eyelashes as they hurried through the blocks. The article from just two weeks ago flashed through his mind. " _Mayor announces large-scale plans for New Year's Eve, December 31st this year. Past celebrations in Times Square "have been nothing compared to what is to come." Walter E. Palmer, who joined in the interview, stated that there is to be a grand "sphere" dropped at midnight. More on the details in page 7."_

That must only be a few days away now. He'd lost track of time in the bleak cell. If it had been any other day, and he hadn't been looking for someone who meant more than money to him, he would've spent the time dreaming up ways to celebrate New Year's, or how much cash he'd get from gambling at one of the many parties he'd get himself invited too. But it wasn't any old day, and Thorne was changed from the man he used to be. He wondered briefly if he'd recognize himself in a mirror. That thought was the most concerning worry he'd had in days.

 **Cinder-**

Her thighs were already burning after the first two miles, and she couldn't help feeling ashamed. All of those days crying in the cell had left her weak. That just wasn't acceptable. To punish her body for feeling sluggish she made sure to stay ahead the rest of the group at all times, trying to earn back the muscle lost. The Queen of Brooklyn couldn't be seen as soft after all.

She kept forgetting that identity was the secret now. It was hard keeping track of what to hide and what not to. Kai had made sure of that. Her mind darkened considerably at that thought, and she slowed down just enough to catch a glimpse of Bat, still crouched in a corner, burning some papes in a coffee mug to keep warm.

She was so surprised to see another familiar face she nearly tripped over her own heel. Cinder's thoughts were moving faster than her feet could carry her, and so with one quick glance to make sure the group was still a good ten paces behind, ran up to Bat.

"Hey! Newsie!" He didn't recognize her voice, and continued, huddled in his cobwebed corner.

"It's me ya louse! Cinda. Ova hea ya bum!" She jumped into a crouch next to him, and the poor kid leapt about a mile high before recognizing her.

He burst out laughing, throwing himself into her arms.

"I'se was wondering when youse was gonna return and apologize for abandonin us, you crazy." He said, lightly punching her in the forearm. She pretended to be hurt, groaning until his chuckles turned into pure giggles. She joined in, settling down by the tiny fire.

"Well at least I has a good excuse. How comes youse neva come visit me in jail, huh?"

He frowned turning back to the burning paper and blotted ink.

"We'se didn't know Cinda, honest. Odawise we woulda all come ta bail you out. We thought you'd gone inta hidin afta da rally." She shook her head, holding her shaking hands over the ashes.

"Nope."

"Dat's crazy. I guess youse sent Peony into da hidin dou? We weren't able ta find ha."

She froze, accidently burning herself on the rim of the cup. He hissed sympathetically as she furiously sucked on her finger, which was already swelling. Tears weren't helping the sting.

"Uh-m. No." She coughed. "Peony didn't make it outa da rally. A shot to da heart." Each sentence came out cold and short, like she was an obituary, only stating the facts, as if she didn't care. When at the same time that couldn't be farther from the truth. She cleared her throat again before standing up, brushing the dirt off her already screwed up dress.

"I'se is really sorry, Cinda." He was staring at her with tears brimming, and it suddenly became to painful to see. She looked away, towards the group that had finally caught up to her. They were looking around so she only had moments.

"It's okay. We'se gotta keep movin. But hey, have youse hoid any news about dat prissy brat?"

"You mean Levana?" He looked completely bewildered. She huffed impatiently, placing her hands on her now-defined hips.

"Yes who else?!"

"Is youse serious? You really don't know what she did ta us?" Cinder stiffened and felt her blood run cold. Apparently it could get worse than it already seemed to be.

"What'd she do dis time?" It was barely a whisper, but he seemed to understand.

"She's blamin da newise loife fa youse's crimes. Sayin it was a bad influence on youse's 'psyche' whateva da heck dat is. Cinda, she shut down da lodgin house. It's nothing but an empty lot now."

Cinder was seeing red, feeling her face flush with heated anger. That woman just wouldn't, no, couldn't, let anyone get even a second of peace, could she?! What made people act in such a way.

Bat interrupted her thoughts again. "But it's okay, 'cause Scarlet an' the big scary fella she's with rented out da space next to dem and let us stay for a penny a day. It's cheapa and way more comfortable. The only problem is dat she's still pushin fa all newsies to be shut down and have da jobs go to adults. Like an adult could do oua job any betta!" He ended with a scoff, but the good news did nothing to ease her fury.

Cinder was through playing these games. Levana had already messed with her. Turning on Peony was a several steps too far. But messing with her family...the whole lot of newsies…

 _If it's war you want, then fine. You wanted to frame me as the bad guy? Fine. Now I'm the bad guy._

The town hall building, still ransacked with bullet holes and chipped blocks of shiny granite, was only a few paces off route. She hoped Scarlet wouldn't mind, but even Cinder was smart enough to know there was gonna be heck to pay when she faced them again. But you know what? She just didn't care any more.

Cinder kept her head bowed, only pausing every once in awhile to adjust her sling and brush the dust from her skirt. Eventually she passed a hat stand and narrowly got away with a feathered bonnet, perfect for hiding her still-bruised face.

She made it in through the back door, past the dining hall and ballroom, up the stairs, to the left, another right, and then she was in front of Levana's office, her name inscripted on the glass door in goldleaf. Cinder rolled her eyes and braced her elbow, ready for the blood. Within seconds the glass door was no more, and she delicately stepped over the shards into the room. It was massive for just an office, with a glittering chandelier and several cushioned chairs facing the desk. A wall of bookshelves framed either side, and a massive circular window opened up into the town square beyond, which was mostly empty now that the sun had set and snow was falling rather rapidly.

She turned away from the mess of the door and eased into of the chairs, smiling slightly as her feet hit the top of the carefully organized and polished surface of the desk.

"I wasn't expecting a visit from you. To what do I owe this tremendous inconvenience?"

Levana's cold voice cut through the quiet of the room, and Cinder composed herself, hiding the rage, before swiveling in the chair to face the witch.

She was gorgeous as always, fitted into a deep purple gown with a plunging, jewel encrusted neckline exposing her china-doll skin. Masses of chocolate curls spilled down her neck, framing her flashing eyes. Every detail perfectly sculpted, every emotion perfectly hidden.

A worthy opponent. Both were in disguise, neither fully aware of why the other chose to hide their true selves. Both not particularly caring.

"Afta all dis time, Ise still got one question for youse. What did I eva do to make you hate me so much? Not that I care about ya feelins, nor am I feelin hoit, but I would like to know how to piss you off as much as I can. Any clue would be much appreciated." Cinder stood as she talked, mockingly giving a low bow.

Levana's eye twitched ever so slightly, enough to show that hadn't been what she was expecting. Thus, Cinder was already winning. And she wasn't stopping anytime soon.

"Nice place youse got hea. How many kids had ta die of starvation ta give you da money to build dis kinda thing?"

"My role as mayor's daughter allows me to care for all. I have nothing against your newsies, especially the children." She spoke as if she'd been given a script.

"That doesn't seem ta be the full truth, see, my peoples are out on da streets again tonight, and rumour has it you were da cause. Got anythin to say bout that?"

Levana gave a small shrug, stepping on the shards with a crack to approach her.

"As you so eloquently put it before, they are rumours. Nothing more." But her smile told Cinder otherwise.

"So all of dat was just ta get back at me? I'm flattered, but really it's too much." Cinder spread her hands as if to give a gift back sarcastically.

"Ah, but you're leaving out the key fact, darling. You're a criminal, and in Brooklyn, we can do whatever we want to protect the rest of the kind-hearted population." Her voice was dry. "You were given a warning. As much as I would enjoy it, I can't be considered responsible for the death of your sister or the homelessness of your little band of misfits. The truth, as much as I truly hate to admit it, is that all of this has been your fault. Because of your pride, Cinder, former King of the Newsies, your sister is dead."

Cinder lost it.

She flew at Levana, grasping a nearby shard of glass to fling it at the evil girl. There was a sharp zing, and then blood, dribbling down slowly from a thin, angled cut lining Levana's cheekbone.

She didn't even flinch, just picked up a silver polished bell off the counter and gave it two brief rings.

Cinder knew where this was going.

"Just know, Levana. I will neva stop fightin dis war. And unlike youse, I'm fightin fa more than just money and fame. I'm sidin with da kids, da orphans, da adults, da people that someday are gonna grow up and run dis place. Do you really wanna be an enemy to da future? It's your funeral sweetheart." And with a grim smirk, Cinder was climbing out of the round window into the night.

She didn't see Levana's hand clench so hard the glass in her palm hit the pure skin, sending a fistful of blood tumbling to the carpet.

The final battle had only just begun.

 **I love you all so much. Please read and review, every opinion and thought helps me a ton!**

 **Love you lots,**

 **Doppelgnger08**


	19. Chapter 16

"Most a' youse don't know me. The few day do call me Click. Ma leada, Cinda, found me an' my sis when wese were hidin under da Brooklyn Bridge. Oua parents died in a factory fia dat the owna walked away from without a scratch. We was in danga of bein sent to da orphanage, where dey make little kids grow up too fast.

"A lot of youse have a similar story. We've all spent oua lives losin an' fightin, instead of learnin ta smile or read. We neva had da gift of innocence, cause someone decided dey had da right to take it away from us. An' we let'em! Wese jus' sat an' let them beat us to da ground, takin oua families an' ripping dem apart. Takin oua lives an' makin them miserable. They've been livin fa years gettin fat and wealthy while we starve and scrape ta give dem what they want. These few weeks somethin's changed. Wese, changed. Youse have been fightin, speaking up for da foist time in a while. But wese need ta band togetha to be any good at it!

"So what Ise is tryin to say is; we've come too fa- an lost too much- to jus' give up now. Tonight, turn ya weapons, an ya fists, to da Capital. Tonight, turn ya weapons- on Levana!"

The room erupted into cheers and shouts, people yelling at the tops of their lungs to show that they agreed, that they too were tired of being sent scrambling onto the streets. No longer would they accept being the street rats of Brooklyn.

Meanwhile, near the back of the crowd sat our little leader, fresh out of her tattered dress and back into her familiar overalls, and new sling wrapped around her lame arm(her hair perfectly hidden once more, of course.). Cinder let out a sigh of satisfaction as she leaned against the bar counter, a nearly cold whiskey swirling about in her glass. These few weeks had been the worst in a while, and yet at the moment, Cinder was close to finding peace. She was a paradox that way. Here she was, surrounded by bloodthirsty children and wild adults, and she was completely relaxed.

Why?

Because for the first time, instead of dealing with losing a loved one and moving on, she was being allowed to get revenge. Cinder usually kept to good morals, but all promises went out the window after Peony got involved. As long as she had the newsies and factory workers beside her, she was going to fight back until Levana broke. Until she could see fear reflecting. Until the rich finally understood what real _pain_ felt like.

This was gonna be one heck of a party.

Click speaking up again knocked her out of her alcoholic thoughts.

"So, now wese needs a plan!"

Almost instantly the room was silent, the crowd hunkering low over their tables. No one seemed to be able to make eye contact anymore. Click furrowed his little brow.

"Seriously? No one's got any ideas?" Cinder took one last gulp of her whiskey before slamming it onto the table, gaining attention. The walk from her seat to the center of the room seemed to be the longest of her life. She might be the leader, but speeches had never been her thing, so the nerves were already tangling up inside her intoxicated stomach.

"Listen up. Da kid makes a good point, an' three second's ago youse all was making like you were ready ta fight fa what you believe in. But youse gotta prove it. How are we supposed ta trust y'all if youse haven't got no backbone?" The jab caused an uproar, people standing up to prove they weren't all talk.

"Alright, alright, just prove youse got what it takes ta win by tellin us where ta start. What could we hit that would actually affect them enough ta take us seriously?"

One of the work leaders, a brawny twenty year old from the back stood up.

"Well ain't it obvious? We can't just hit the rich. We have ta hit the queen." He was smart, she had to admit. Cinder could easily see where this was going, but some of the younger kids looked a little confused.

"Fella we newsies don't like da metaphors. It wastes oua time an money."

"Whatever. My point is we have ta hit the mayor and his daughter where it hurts. We all know she's the real reason behind all of this. If we can target something to harm her, then there's not much of a battle left ta fight."

"Well sure, but Levana ain't gotta thing in dis woild she actually cares about, odda then makin us suffer. Can youse really think of something we could hurt her with?"

The room quieted again, but this time it was out of concentration. She could feel their excitement as real as though it was coursing through her veins, but that was probably just the beer getting to her.

Finally Bat stood up from the right of the room.

"Ise got it! We cut dem off from da woild!"

"I'm listenin. Continue." He froze a little bit as everyone shifted to stare him down. He wasn't used to having something important to say. The little newsie took a gulp and then climbed onto his chair so he could be heard.

"She might not care about much, but money is important ta her. If we mess around wid da factories dat give dem food, clothes, all dat expensive stuff, den they'll have ta give up eventually. We can also cut off der escape, getting rid of the guards around da house an' stuff. Besides, dis way we won't be losin anythin' from de factory, none of us could eva afford dat crap anyways!" Cinder couldn't hold back a chuckle. The kid was actually right. It was genius to cut them off. If she couldn't be hurt, inconvenience was the next option. And Cinder was willing to bet her next meal that Levana wouldn't last long without the comforts of the rich. She could already picture a trapped Levana, covered in dirt and rags, scared at the sound of her aching stomach. It was such a foreign concept that it took a second to process the irony if it were to come true. For her to become one of them while they rose to the top of the food chain.

"Does everyone agree with da little squirt?" The newsies were the first to respond, clapping while the stronger ones lifted Bat on their skinny shoulders to march him around the inn. Their answer seemed to be enough for the rest of the crowd, and soon they joined in.

Soon the room was alive again as though they'd already won the war. One man pulled out a practically rotting fiddle and started playing a jig, and it was almost magic how fast the tables and chairs were stacked against the cracked (Newly repaired) walls. Even Scarlet left the dishes and beers to pull Ze'ev onto the dance floor. He began to twirl her around by the waist as she made her red scarf into a makeshift skirt, skipped around him in the style of her ancestors. He was flat out grinning as he watched her dance, a rare moment for the tall innkeeper. They were still the most beautiful family she'd ever seen.

She was quickly surrounded by couples whirling around, dancing to the beat of the irish jig. The smaller boys were scattered, grabbing the hands of the little girls and swinging them around with tiny fingers. Cinder stood to join Ben and Coin, who were attempting a poor riverdance, when another figure slammed into her side. She wobbled, balance gone thanks to the lousy whiskey, before hitting the stone floor with a thud.

She couldn't bring herself to be mad, giggling like a child to herself as she scrambled to her feet.

"I'm so terribly sorry-" Cinder stiffened, cold anger seeping through her spine. She recognized that voice. That was the voice that made her break down behind bars. That was the voice that betrayed her. She turned, time slowing unbearably as her eyes connected with Kai's. He too was frozen, his hand out as if to help her up. Always the charmer.

Cinder couldn't help noticing he was still stupidly handsome, his dark hair flipped into his eyes. Her fingers involuntarily twitched, wondering if his locks were as soft as they appeared. She inwardly cursed as a blush crept onto her cheeks. To him she probably looked like a love-sick fool. That was sort of what she felt like. The fool, not the love part.

Obviously.

Yeah.

Clearing her throat, she turned back around and moved towards the stairs. Hopefully Thorne would let her stay there for the night.

"Cinder, I wanted to-"

Once again he was cut off as a cheerfully flushed Iko pushed them together.

"You must dance Cinder! Show your newsies you have more than your serious side. You shouldn't just want respect, you need their love." The mention of that dreaded word kept the blush permanent on her face. She gave Iko a firm glare, but the Irish girl was already flouncing away, twirling into the pack of dancers. The song had changed to a slower, deeper rhythm, with a tune some of the girls began to sing along too.

 _Oh he was a lord of high degree_

 _An' she was a lass from the low country_

 _But she loved his lordship so tenderly_

 _Oh sorrow, sing sorrow…._

Cinder shook her head in annoyance, moving out of Kai's arms, but she couldn't. He tightened them, forcing her against his chest. She wiggled a little, turning her sharp glare on him. The candlelight sent false shadows and patterns onto his face, his eyes sparkling. He was already staring back.

"Why didn't you just tell me who you were?" He hissed, leaning in too close for comfort. She rolled her eyes, hope of escape crumbling.

"'Cause Ise isn't an idiot. Youse were on her side, der wasn't a way Ise could trust you." She bit back a curse as he reared back a bit at her accent. Some things didn't change apparently.

"So you let me feel.." he trailed off, the awful glare returning.

"I didn't let youse do anythin. You wouldn't leave mes alone. Look, jus' lemme go an' we don't eva have ta see each odda again, deal? I don't need ta see ya ta know youse hate me. Besides, I don't need a liar on my hands." At that he gripped her waist, keeping her firm against his chest. They'd moved off to the side, hidden by the shadows, and she could no longer see his expression. Panic rose as the more she moved, the faster she realized he was a threat. What if he tried getting her to Levana? With that thought she twisted harder, throwing her hands against his chest.

Let's just say that was a major distraction.

"I'm the liar? I'M THE LIAR?!" His voice rose the more she struggled, and her hat slipped off, the dirty-blonde hair curling to her shoulders. "What about you? You've been pretending your entire life, Cinder. Is that even your real name?"

She grew even more annoyed. "Of course not, but it's the only name I respond too."

"So you believe your own lies? Isn't that the definition of a coward?" Cinder froze, hurt hitting her lungs. It was hard to know he still had the power to hurt her. He was still a weapon she didn't, couldn't, trust.

"I may be a theif or a liar, but you betta list'n ta me when Ise say I ain't a coward. Tell dat ta da crowd of kids Ise have saved from starvin. Tell that to da people that look ta me ta lead dem. _Tell dat to my dead sista, fa who I lost the use of my arm ta protect."_ She felt her confidence grow as his grip weakened a little. "An' besides, can youse really look at Levana and say she ain't all dose things eitha?" He lost his hold on her all together.

"I thought so." With one last pathetic glance, she turned to walk away, but at the last second his hand shot out, yanking her back by the wrist. She stumbled against him, and was just enough out of focus that she didn't realize he was kissing her.

Wait.

 _Wait._

His lips were urgent against hers, pressing in like there was no tomorrow. Why was he doing this? Didn't the glares and the sharp words mean he hated her? Or was that to show his hurt, his confusion? Could she even dare to believe anything about him after the cell incident? She couldn't seem to move a muscle, until his tongue edged against her lower lip. Cinder let out a growl and pulled back, slapping Kai with all her might across his face. He gasped aloud, fingers flying to his reddened cheek.

"You're even worse than she is." Cinder repeated his last words to her with spite, watching with grim satisfaction as he recognized where the words had come from.

He nodded, and left, but not before whispering something to leave her in confusion for the rest of the day.

"Keep your hair down. It looks better that way."

And men said women were the confusing ones.

 **Cress-**

The world was a flurry of snow and white, cold and dark. The only reason she was aware of this was because currently she was standing in a pile of the sopping wet stuff, waiting while her parents secured the coach taking them to the final step in the journey.

Cress shuffled her feet, huddling in on herself to keep the warmth as close as possible. Her hair was already growing back unnaturally fast, the blonde curls reaching her collarbone. She was dressed especially fine today, a deep navy cloak hiding her thin, shaking frame. Her mother had forced more makeup on her, and Cress had even caught the bartender staring at her. Other than Thorne, she'd never seen someone look at her like she was worth looking at. It had been the most disturbing thing to happen in weeks. I guess that says something about the condition her mind's in.

She shuffled her shoes again, glancing down. Her heart stopped at the sight of a tiny robin, half buried under the thick snow. It was shaking, almost as much as she was. Cress bent down and scooped it up without another thought, holding it close against her chest. It let out a small coo, barely able to open its beady black eyes. Her slick, fur lined mittens curled around the body as she blew warm air, ruffling its feathers. If she was going to die, the least she could do in the meantime is save someone else's. It felt like an important metaphor to complete, to be able to give this little bird its' wings back.

Her mother stepped up, blocking her view of the world. Quicker than lightening the bird was hidden, safe and warm, within the folds of her dress. Until it was ready, she was going to make sure it stayed alive.

"I thought we warned you to stay inside."

"The bartender was asking too many questions." Somehow the fear of her parents was long gone, replaced with cold hatred. She could respond to anything they threw at her with ease now, and with pleasure she noted that it was starting to concern them. Her response in this case was a bit of a lie, but who cares?

Mrs. Le Courtier nodded briskly, firmly shoving her daughter into the carriage.

"The ride will be a few hours long-"

"Then I will need a few moments more to prepare myself." This was the code for, I need to go to the restroom, so let me go so people won't be suspicious of us. Her mother stiffened her perfect posture, sending a firm glare before releasing the prisonner. Cress limped out of the carriage, taking her sweet time to amble back into the inn, the crutches digging into her arms uncomfortably.

A gust of wind; that was the miniscule push Fate sent her that instant. All it took was a gust of wind to knock off her bonnet, for her to turn to retrieve it, and to fall once more into the stunning blue eyes she used to think were home.

Time is a funny thing in moments like these. It seems to get a mind of its own, ignoring the laws of physics and motion and life in general, instead finding a way to slow itself enough to insure that the victim would never forget the following seconds.

He was facing her.

She was shaking.

He was red faced from the cold.

She was pale faced rom the confusion.

He was hopeful.

She was hurt.

He started to walk towards her.

She started to walk away.

Time speed up enough for her to catch a hold on her wild thoughts long enough to pull the bird from her pocket. In the last second before stepping into the carriage, she turned and released the bird into the air, watching as it soared through the snow and ice, onto freedom.

Cress shot him one last glance. He looked close to heartbroken, but she knew it was just confusion. He was always the dramatic one. She gave him a cold smile that didn't reach her eyes. She didn't know why he was here, but it certainly wasn't to do any good for her. It was probably for the money, to demand or blackmail her parents somehow. He wasn't here for her. No one was going to ride in and save the day. The stories were nothing but lies. Cress allowed a single tear to slide down her hollow jaw, the good memories of Thorne and his stolen kisses falling with it.

Onto her destiny.

It was time.

 **I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. It's sort of a filler for the next, in which all heck breaks lose and we reach the climax! What did you think of Cress's change?**

 **Please review and let me know, I'm sorry I haven't been responding and I'll try to get better at that, if you all leave me some more this chapter! (Sheepish hint.)**

 **But seriously, a huge shoutout to my faithful viewers, y'all give me hope in the future generation for being so kind and giving as to review and give such awesome feedback. You guys kept this story alive.**

 **Thorne sends you all a kiss!**

 **Love you lots,**

 **Doppelgnger08**


	20. Bonus Chapter

**Bonus Chapter- A letter to Scarlet, written by a prisoner in a hotel room…**

Dear Scarlet,

I guess it's a bit of an understatement to say I messed up a bit. A lot a bit. Is that proper English? I'm not entirely sure anymore, my brain is cluttered and jumbled and foggy. Maybe it's the lack of food or water. Maybe it's the fact that his face is the only thing running through my head.

That was my real mistake, Scarlet. Trusting him. And yes it was my mistake, even if they'd planned it from the beginning. Because I had been trained all my life to avoid contact and trust, but one look from him and I was hopping onto a train following him to goodness knows where.

I'm complaining aren't I?

I'm sorry. I've probably made you worried sick and the letter isn't helping. But we both know this won't get to you anyway, so…

How is it that someone who gave you so much hope, so much life and new experiences, could be the one to take it away in under a week?

I fell for the bad guy.

Me.

Cress Le Courtier fell for a bad guy with a smirk.

At least he was a great kisser though, right?

What in all that is holy am I saying?! Now I'm glad this letter isn't getting to you.

I'm going to pretend this is a diary entry now, because if there's one thing I'm talented at, it's pretending.

Dear Diary,

I could write about the way his lips felt against mine, or how safe I felt whenever I was around him. I could talk about the fascination I felt with everything I learned the more time I spent with him, or the world he showed me. The home I found thanks to him, or the feeling of belonging.

But I don't want to talk about that.

Stars above. It hurts, Scarlet. Wait sorry, Diary.

Anyways, I hurt. I feel like a little girl just discovering her beau doesn't like her back.

Then again, isn't that exactly what I am? A little kid who's too naive to see the man in front of her is dangerous?!

Is this normal? To feel so much hurt for someone who doesn't even care?

Is it normal to feel a little worthless, even though you didn't do anything wrong?

They're going to come back soon from dinner, hopefully with some rolls or water. There's an open floorboard next to me. I pried it back before I wrote this so I could hide it. Even if they do find it, I'm safe.

I may be naive but I'm not stupid. Wonder why I wrote this to you, Scarlet, or all people?

Because you're the only person I know who speaks French. My parents won't be able to tell this was me. Kinda sad I have to be so cautious, as if they were my kidnappers or something.

OH WAIT.

One thing I did learn from Thorne that wasn't a total waste of time; sarcasm.

Isn't that what it's called? I'm not sure.

If anyone else finds this, and they happen to be young, listen to me. Please, for once, be someone who listens.

Don't "fall" in love. Don't become "smitten", "obsessed", "attached", or any of those things. If there's anything to learn, don't let yourself be "taken". Trust enough to love. Step into love. Nothing violent sounding or all-consuming. Make it simple and sweet. Life is too short for love to be painful. Find someone who makes you feel at peace, not in agony. Find someone who makes you feel safe and secure, interested and fascinated without passion that burns out too quickly. Believe me, I know a thing or two about the scars fire leaves behind.

To Scarlet; I love you. Thank you for all you have done for me. Thank you for teaching me what family means. If there's anything I'll be grateful for when I die, it's that I met you. That I learned what it felt like to be cared about. I hope Life treats you well.

To everyone else: Be careful who you give your heart too. Some of them won't give it back in one piece.

To Thorne; Despite everything, I love you. I just hope you don't spend the rest of your life ruining others the way you did mine.

Sincerely,

Cress

 **What do you think? This idea popped into my head tonight and I wanted to give you a little bit more of her thoughts while in the first week of captivity.**

 **Please review and send in ANY LAST REQUESTS FOR THE CLIMAX!**

 **Love you lots,**

 **Doppelgnger08**


	21. Sorry it's so late, here's Chapter 17

**Cinder-**

It was official: Dresses were the bane of Cinder's existence. If she had known this was a requirement for their strike to go according to plan, she would've volunteered someone else. Sometimes she really hated the instinct to fix things herself, it tended to put her in awkward situations.

Such as right now, standing behind a thin screen in Iko's dressing room, attempting to figure out a different type of corset. How could she have known there was more than one type? Isn't one form of torture enough for these prissy-

She paused, sucking in a breath. They weren't all prissy. They weren't all bad. That was vital to remember throughout all of this, because the only thing separating her from Levana right now was cruelty. The second Cinder began to take out her anger on civilians was the second she became the witch she was trying to eliminate.

That was out of the question.

"Iko? Ise is havin some trouble ova hea." She whispered through the screen. A suppressed giggle resounded behind it and Cinder scowled. "Please? I jus can't figure dis thing out."

Iko moved the screen aside, holding a hand over her mouth as she smiled.

"Everyone has trouble with these things the first time, love. I'll get you looking beautiful in no time!"

Cinder stepped back, eyes wide.

"Uh, that wasn't part of da deal lady. I'm supposed ta blend in, not stand out. I don't stand out, it ain't what Ise do." Iko giggled again, moving behind her to tie the strings an inch tighter. This action was not appreciated.

"Deary, you might not like me saying so, but you stand out enough as it is. I only meant to find something that compliments your beauty instead of trying to drown it."

"Ise isn't beautiful." She cut off anything Iko was going to say by turning around. Her look was enough to show Iko she wasn't searching for compliments or feeling self-conscious. She was mad.

"I don't got time for lies ora pity, so give me da check for da dress and I'll leave ya be." She threw the final layer of cloth over her, a white blouse and skirt with tiny green leaves embroidered along the skirt's edge. Cinder hoped it would pass for something a factory worker would wear.

"It wasn't pity, Cinder. I don't have much time for that either." Iko let out a tight smile, but it became genuine was she moved to greet another customer. Right before she turned, she glanced back at Cinder. "Just know I'm praying for you and your boys. We all are. It's about time someone put her in her place."

Cinder loved that in that moment neither of them needed to mention who that "her" was. Everyone had something against Levana. It made Cinder feel like she had to live up to their expectations of what was supposed to happen tonight.

Outside, the streets were filled with families headed off to separate workplaces for the day. Children were waving goodbye to their parents as they headed off to the factories, burnt potatoes or slices of bread tucked away in their lunch pails for later. The older kids, teenagers and older, headed off to the factories that used machines for their work. Too many young children had been killed trying to run the equipment, so a few years back the mayor was forced to release a law on age limit. Cinder leaned against the side of Iko's shop casually, watching the passersby groups for one she could slip in with. As she waited, she twisted her hips a bit, letting the skirt swish back and forth in the muddy snow. Cinder even added a bit of mud smears along the waist, anything to make it look worn. This was necessary for survival.

A group to her right caught her eye. It was a large huddle of girls about her age, all tightening their scarves or thin layers of fabric closer around their bony shoulders. Most of them looked like they'd been working all throughout the night already, with wisps of hair hanging down the sides of sweaty faces, even though it was freezing outside.

Cinder pushed away from the wall, carefully easing herself through the crowd until she was just behind them. To anyone around, she blended in perfectly with the group.

They walked a few blocks more, scattering the dust with their worn out shoes until they made it to the factory. She'd chosen just the right girls to follow; they were leading Cinder to the jewelry makers, a company that made necklaces, earrings, and outfits for the rich of the area. They also made expensive furniture and trinkets to showcase in homes purely meant for show. It was the one of the places they'd decided to hit the night before.

Just as they made it to the entrance, she slipped away and hid off to the side, behind a column. The girls briefly showed the guard at the entrance slips of paper for identification, then were allowed inside.

So the only way in was through the back door. But as she crept along the building's side, she quickly found a chink in their plan; there was no back door. Cinder turned back to the newsie that had been tailing her the whole time. He was the one to send the signal to the hundreds of protesters hidden in disguise throughout the crowd. Once she let out a whistle, they would all advance. She felt a thrill run down her spine at the thought, it sounded as though she was leading an army to battle.

He threw his hands up in the air, as if to ask what was taking her so long. She pointed to the grimy windows lining the top of the factory, motioning for him to come help her. He paused, looked behind him, then shook his head.

Rats. That meant he was being watched. He couldn't come because it would look suspicious, and she only had minutes because he was going to have to move out of sight so they wouldn't come looking for her. She had to get into that building, and fast.

She let out a huff of annoyance, then hitched up her skirts. With her good arm she tied the ends to the belt around her waist, so the fabric went up to her knees. It was the only way she would be able to get a good grip on the drainage pipe.

These used to be an easy feat. She'd climb them to visit her sister in the refuge during the nights. But after her arm, she hadn't been doing much heavy lifting. Knowing this had to happen now made it even worse, but she grit her teeth and latched onto the pole, yanking herself up the first few feet.

Cinder relied on the little juts between the bricks as a center for her feet as her hand pulled the rest of her body up the pole, edging towards the second story. Sweat raced down the back of her blouse, probably making it go see-through. She grumbled a bit more, forcing her aching wrist to keep moving.

By the time she reached the nearest window, the factory was alive with machines and orders being barked from the officers on stands surrounding the equipment. The stands were built so the men could walk above the workers, surveying more than one at a time to make sure there was no slacking. Those stands had become the protesters main challenge, because in order for their plan to work there had to be a way for the innocent workers to quickly escape.

She would cross that bridge when she came to it. Right now she had to figure out how to make it inside without anyone noticing the girl climbing in.

The noise from the machines were so deafening that the only thing to be worried about was anyone looking up at the wrong time. She used her sling to nudge the latch of the window open, then shoved it open with her head before finally letting go of the pole to climb up on the windowsill.

The smell of hot metal immediately pierced her skin, and she had to bite back a huge cough at the stench. It was _rank._ She let out a little grunt as her body slipped over the edge and landed on one of the platforms.

It was time.

She quickly untied her skirts, letting them fall to her ankles as her hair was tied into a bun, then hidden under a little shawl that was needed for entrance into the factory. She hung her head low and edged along the platform, but it was too late. Someone had spotted her.

"What do you think you're doing, girl?" A heavy man was gripping her arm tightly in a matter of seconds, and her eyes went wide with panic. There was no believable lie as to why she was sneaking into a factory in the middle of the day, she was going to jail! Or worse…

But the man was still yelling.

"Are you daft girl? I said, GET BACK TO WORK!" and with a shove she tumbled off the platform, landing with a thud on the floor near an empty desk. The breath was knocked out of her as her chest hit the floor, her arm curled painfully underneath her. By some miracle someone must've left for the bathroom, and the man must've thought it was her workplace. Despite the pain she let out a smile at her good luck before settling into the desk, pretending to focus on the half- assembled necklace lying there.

There was a problem about the girl next to her, however. She was a Scot, with flaming red hair and a swath of freckles, and right now she was staring at Cinder with her mouth open wide. Cinder continued to stare at her work, but slowly eased a finger against her lips.

"Shhh. I know youse don't recognize mes, but de last thing in your interest right now would be ta call fa' help. Now continue ta listen, but go back ta youse's work. They can't be allowed ta notice I'm hea, alright?" The girl answered by turning back to her own necklace, attaching a rhinestone primly. But her eyes were still wide with fear.

"Now listen ta me. Ise is a part of da rally against Levana. Know who I'm talkin about? Pick up the diamond if it's a yes. Okay, good. See, wese ain't happy with da way youse is bein treated hea, and she's behind it all. D'ere are about fifty men an' women outside dis building right now, about ta barricade da doors. Wese is usin dis place as a way to hoit her, but we are on youse's side. Is d'ere a way to get all of youse out of hea quickly? Put the tool back if it's a yes." The girl was shaking now, but gently placed the tool back in its slot on the counter.

"H-how do I know I won't get trapped in here? How c-can I trust you?"

Cinder stopped pretending to work and turned to look into her eyes.

"Because it was in a factory like dis one dat I lost da use of my arm. My sis was gettin beat afta messin up one of da machines and I got in da way ta protect her. My arm's been in a sling eva since. So don't youse worry about me wantin to hoit you. I know what dey do to people in hea."

The girl had tears running down her face now, slipping down her cheeks to land on the pile of jewels.

"M-my brothers both died in a factory fire. They wouldn't even give us a funeral for them. They… they said it was our fault for-" She choked and cupped a hand around her mouth, huddling into herself.

Cinder felt a pang of hurt. This was why she was fighting. Not for revenge. Fighting for a change. She should be fighting to make this poor girl's life better, and all of the girls around them.

"If youse help us win dis, d'ere won't be anoda accident like dat. Dey had no right to treat youse dat way. So jus' tell me how to get youse outa hea, and I'll give my boid the signal."

The girl glanced her way as she dried her eyes.

"What's a 'boid?'"

"A spy. A newsie of mine." The girl's shining eyes widened impossibly again, and she turned back to her desk with a gasp.

"You're the girl. Cinder. The convict."

"Sure. So are youse gonna help me protect you, or not?" Cinder had to make it personal for it to work. There was no time to lose.

The girl bit her lip, then turned back to her. She didn't seem to care about getting in trouble now.

"There's a fire alarm near the bathroom. I can go and pull it, I haven't used up my bathroom break privilege for the week yet. Everyone should be allowed to leave, and then you can be free to do whatever it is your going to do." There was a hidden question in there, but the Scot seemed to shy to say anything.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm gonna burn it to da ground." Cinder answered it anyways, knowing now that the girl deserved an answer. She turned to her, a grim determination flashing in her eyes.

"Good. Then maybe Levana will understand what it feels like to watch something you love go up in flames."

Cinder let out a toothy grin. There it was. She'd just won the first battle, and the girl didn't even realize she'd been fighting.

The Scot stopped working and raised her hand. A burly man walked across the bridge of platforms to their section, and Cinder lowered her head even further. The man would take it was a sign of respect, so he wouldn't guess she was just trying to hide her features.

"May I go to the restroom?" The girl asked, letting a thick sweetness seep into her words.

"Let me see your card." He showed no emotion. She complied, showing him there wasn't a stamp over her bathroom allowance. He grunted and turned away, letting her come up the steps and onto the stand.

Cinder's heart was beating so hard she struggled to breathe. The air felt like it was choking her, hot and heady and thick with the scent of sweat and focus. There was so much riding on this plan working. On trusting the girl with fiery hair to help. On having a little faith, something Cinder had never been good at.

But sure enough, about a minute later the fire alarm rang out, causing the men to curse and the girls to jump in surprise.

"ALRIGHT, EVERYBODY OUT!" There were other officers with similar orders, each striding towards the front, practically shoving the workers out of the way as they flooded onto the stands.

Cinder bolted from the seat, and then, as a last thought, slipped one of the finished necklaces down her shirt to show Levana later. A spoil of war, you could say.

She leapt up onto the platform, tugging the dress up again and running up the stairs to the open window. Then, taking a massive breath, she let out a piercing whistle. A moment later a boy's shout could be heard over the roar of machinery, and soon a crowd could be seen. She laughed a bit, surprised it had actually worked out this far into the plan.

"Hey!" She whirled around, and there was the Scot, grinning up at her triumphantly. "What's next?"

Cinder smiled back before hopping off the stairs. "We run!"

A few minutes later, everyone was standing outside, the bell of the fire alarm faintly ringing. The workers had already been informed of their freedom, and that no harm would come to them. Most had stayed, however, eager to see the leader behind it all. Apparently they wanted some form of speech, to which Cinder growled inwardly at.

But sure enough, she was herded onto the steps above the crowd as her newsies and other workers trailed a path of kerosene all along the worktables and benches, the piles of finished jewelry and priceless cargo. All soon to be nothing but rubble.

"Listen up. Wese aren't hea to cause trouble or put youse outa jobs. But many of youse have already agreed to join us on dis strike, because youse is smart enough to know who da real enemy is. Levana. Wese all know she's behind de mayor's every decision, manipulatin' him ta no end. And there's gotta be a stop to it. Today wese is takin a stand. Today wese is saying we're done bein doirt under der feet. WESE IS DONE, BEIN BEATEN FOR LIVIN. AND IT'S TIME FOR LEVANA TA ACCEPT THAT WESE IS WHAT RUNS DIS CITY, NOT HER." The crowd was chanting, fists in the air.

She paused to take a breath, admiring the view. Hundreds of people, all races and types and shapes and sizes, standing together to end something horrible.

Click approached her from behind.

"It's ready Cinda. Are youse?" She turned to him, smiling softly. She grabbed his hand and held it in the air between them, and the crowd cheered. After making sure everyone was out of the building, she turned back to grab a match from Bat, who was practically bouncing with excitement, his hands filthy from the kerosene bottles.

But something made her stop before she lit it, and on second thought, turned again and searched the crowd for the Scot. She was standing off to the side, wiping a few tears off with the front of her shirt. Cinder took a deep breath, then extended her hand, holding the match out to her. The girl froze, looking stunned as the crowd turned to stare at her. She put a hand over her heart, as if to ask, "Me?"

"Come on up, goil. You have more right d'an me ta do dis. Come on." She scurried through the crowd, making her way up the steps.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." She breathed out the words, her cheeks still sparkling with trails of pain. Cinder nodded and jumped off the steps, moving everyone as far away from danger.

The girl closed her eyes for a second, furrowing her brow. Cinder could imagine her thoughts whirling around with memories of her brothers, the pain, the smoke.

The match was thrown.

The battle was won.

The factory was covered in flames in mere minutes, and the crowd was stunned into silence at the sight. Cinder held on tight to Click and Bat's hands as they made their way to the capital, ready to end this. Once and for all.

 **Thorne-**

His plan came like lightning: sudden and probably able to result in major amounts of destruction and pain.

There was no way he was going to give up after the look Cress had given him though. He wouldn't be able to live with himself, which was a very concerning thought.

The only problem was that for his plan to work he had to play the con man one more time. Another long con. And he had to fool her parents, the hardest targets in New York. And on top of all that, he had to get there in time to hurt Cress's feelings again in order to save her life.

You just gotta love how things work out sometimes.

He shook himself out of his thoughts and turned, surveying his surroundings. She was rolling away in a carriage, heading for the last town before it was nothing but countryside, the perfect place to bury a body.

There had to be a horse somewhere around here….AHA!

"Excuse me sir, but I'm afraid I have a need for your horse." He put on his confident smirk and sauntered over to the palomino, but froze when the owner turned.

Jacin.

His former friend smirked back, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"And I'm afraid I still have the warrant for your arrest. So there will be no borrowing of my horse, I'm sorry to say."

"You can't have the warrant, they paid for my bail."

"Yes, but these records can easily be lost. Besides you were put in for only a few of your offenses. Remember how the LeCourtier's were able to hide your identity while needed? Well," He paused to glance at a file he'd pulled from the pocket of his uniform, then let out a smirk. "Well _Eugene_ , I think there's about twelve other major offenses you could be taken in for as of now. Now that your record has mysteriously been 'found' in police files again."

Thorne was getting a little bit impatient.

"For old times sake, could you just let me do one more job?"

Jacin scoffed, shoving the file away again.

"And why should I Carswell? I have a steady job now. I'm safe. I have a house, and money, and food, three things I didn't think were ever in my future. And the convict, ex conman is asking me to give it up so he can save an invalid? I don't think so."

"What happened to being brothers? To taking care of each other when needed?"

"Thorne, get real. We only said that so we wouldn't be each other's enemies. I think we both know it was always every man for himself."

Okay, now Thorne was getting mad. He strolled even closer, trying not to clench his fists.

"Heard you've got a girl. A beauty of a reporter, but not really all right in the head." Jacin went pale, his eyes narrow and dark.

"We both know Jacin, that the LeCourtier's hold no respect for anyone but themselves. So let's both 'get real' for a second. How easy do you think it would be for them to let something happen to her the second you mess up? To let her disappear too? As punishment?"

Jacin growled, slamming the taller man against the side of the inn. It rattled, snow falling onto their hair from the impact.

"Don't you dare threaten-"

"It's not me making the threat Jacin, it's _them_. They've been making threats from the beginning, and we've just been to focused on making money to notice. We've never really been safe. One little mistake, that's all it will take. And you may be good at what you do, heck, maybe even better than me. But assuming you'll never mess up is the stupidest thing you've ever done."

Thorne could see it now in his eyes; he'd won. They'd both known it, Thorne had just been the first to bring it to light.

Jacin's grip on his shirt weakened, and Thorne took the opportunity to grab the saddle and flip himself onto the seat before Jacin could even blink.

"Now, I could probably do this without you and still make it out alive. But it'd mean a whole lot more if you helped get revenge on the people that decided to take your rights away, wouldn't it?"

Jacin returned to his usual scowl.

"Alright, Eugene. What's the plan?"

In less than ten minutes they were both riding a horse, thanks to Jacin's previously mentioned money, heading after the coach at a safe distance. The plan had been established; Jacin would meet them at their next stop, with Thorne in handcuffs. Jacin would make them believe it was their idea to force Thorne to oversee Cress die, keeping him close to her. Meanwhile, Jacin's contact, someone he knew in the village they were nearing, would appear before the LeCourtiers. He was a prominent individual in the high society, and his influence would lead them to have to accept his invitation to the New Year's Eve party that night. They needed to be unable to refuse. Each person would have to play their parts perfectly before the plan could continue.

"So you love her, don't you?" Thorne glanced over at his companion warily. Jacin wasn't much for, well, talking. Ever. Conversation was only when important.

"I wouldn't say love, per se. More of a…." He trailed off as Jacin pulled his horse to a halt.

"Don't insult my intelligence Thorne."

Thorne frowned but kept his horse moving. A few minutes of uncomfortable silence passed between them.

"Alright, I might kinda sorta really love her. But I mean you can't blame me. I mean there's nothing to not like about her."

"Mhm."

"I mean she's adorable, for one. And sure you might say she's clumsy but it's sort of cute. And the way she looks at the world… it's like everything is brand new and some sort of miracle."

"Mhm."

"So I think the real question is, what could have possibly made her parents not love her?"

"Mhm."

"You haven't been listening to a word I just said, have you?"

Jacin turned in his seat to give him a rare sly smile.

"You needed to hear it far more than I did, _Eugene_ …"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

 **Cress-**

The next town was bigger than she'd been expecting. Instead of a dusty old place with only a few people running about, it was more of the entire city of Brooklyn.

They had stopped about an hour before, and there was even a fully equipped stable this time instead of a shack. The Inn was a three story Hotel with marble columns and French doors, with a built-in resturant off to the side.

A luxurious way to spend the last night of your life.

She was sitting on her bed in their suite, looking out over the city square. Behind it, rows and rows of cafes, creameries, bakeries, and villas stretches out for several miles before fading into forest covered with mist and white snow. Below her, workers were setting up lights around the square's fountains, preparing for some sort of party.

She knew it was getting close to some holiday but couldn't quite remember the date or what holiday that could be. Cress was beginning to suspect they'd been slipping a sedative in her meals, keeping her just tired and just dizzy enough not to be able to run away.

No matter. She didn't have anywhere to run too.

"We'll be going down for dinner soon. Change out of that filth and join us now."

Cress didn't respond, just turned and opened her trunk, pulling out the maroon evening gown they'd had tailored to fit her bony hips.

It somehow managed to still beautify her, hugging her curves and giving her the illusion of having some in places there weren't. Her hips now seemed full and her shoulders strong, her legs long under the mountains of skirts. Her hair was all bundled up at her neck so it appeared to be longer than it was, but strands had fallen out during the bumpy carriage ride. She did all this without a glance at the mirror, then slipped on some tight heels and made her way to join them, looking like a happy, perfectly rich and respectable family.

The restaurant downstairs was dimly lit but elegant, champagne glasses lining one wall and firm oak tables in rows across the room. They were seated immediately, probably because of their appearance and her father's glare. She was facing away from the entrance, cleverly out of sight but not appearing to be hidden. Her mother sat beside her, keeping her firmly stuck while her father sat across, reading the evening's paper. She could see the date and her eyes involuntarily widened in surprise. New Year's Eve! It was today! She glanced out the window to her right to see more workers, now carrying streamers and a few setting up a stand and podium at the center of the square. What a fitting day to die.

The waitress interrupts her thoughts.

"Good evening, my name is Lillian and I'll be your server for the rest of your stay. Would you like to start off with some drinks?"

"A bottle of your sharpest wine with two glasses, and a small glass of milk for our daughter. She isn't feeling too well, I'm afraid." Mr. LeCourtier said from behind his newspaper. Lillian blinked and then turned towards Cress sympathetically. She was about the same age, with a soft roundness and light about her. She had full cheeks and a large figure, and Cress secretly felt a pang of envy, so she looked away, refusing to make eye contact.

Mrs. LeCourtier spoke up to agree.

"Yes, and it is such a pity, we were so hoping to see the celebrations tonight. Our poor darling is just miserable, aren't you?" They all turned to look at her, and she opened her cracked lips to respond when a booming voice filled the room.

"Well that is simply unacceptable! I can't allow that, and my hotel always has a nurse on hand. I'll see to it that she's all fixed up by tonight, no added charges."

He was a large man with a large voice, a large mustache, and an even larger wallet. He had a smile large enough to fill Cress's empty stomach. The manager clapped his hand down on Richard's shoulder, staring at Cress warmly.

"We'll fix you right up, Miss. After dinner I'll get som-"

"We couldn't possibly impose on your hospitality." Mrs. LeCourtier said quickly, but Richard cut her off before she could continue.

"It's a wonderful gesture and we'll take it, thank you Sir." He folded his newspaper and gave the manager a brief smile. Satisfied, the one man that could've saved her walked away.

But Cress was too busy realizing the truth to focus on her lack of escape. That was their plan. Not to put a bullet through her head, or beat her to death, but to poison. Make it seem like a mistake. Now there would be sympathy, and pain for them. No one would dare think the girl that was so loved by her parents could have been murdered. They'd chosen this town for a reason.

The dinner was short and painless, and they allowed her to get more than normal now that Lillian was watching her so closely. Beef Bourguignon with roasted vegetables and applesauce on the side, with the glass of fresh milk. She was only able to make it through about half and then began to actually feel sick, for that was more than she'd had at once in two weeks.

They sent her to bed with the hotel manager leading the way. She'd forgotten what it felt like to be taken care of, and it just made her stomach ache worsen.

After two mystery pills and a glass of water, the manager was gone and she was passed out, fast asleep on the plush cushions.

 _She was in his arms, strewn out across a bed. His chin was resting on her shoulder, both in white nightclothes. He smelled of soap and wood shavings, and she of lavender. His arms were wrapped around his waist and his body cocooned hers, protecting them from the chill. Fireworks flashed outside, the cheers of people counting down the seconds._

" _TEN!"_

 _He pulled her closer, and she sat up to look down at him._

" _NINE!"_

 _He smiled up at her, his eyes glimmering in the firework light._

" _EIGHT!"_

 _She smiled back, gently smoothing his messy hair out of his eyes._

" _SEVEN!"_

 _His smile tilted into a smirk and he began to tickle her out of nowhere._

" _SIX!"_

 _She shrieks with laughter and falls back onto the bed, as he continues to attack her._

" _FIVE!"_

 _He pauses, his arms folded on top of her stomach, both wide awake now._

" _FOUR!"_

 _She whispers into the darkness._

" _THREE!"_

" _I think I'll love you forever, Carswell Thorne."_

" _TWO!"_

" _Same to you, Birdy. I love you."_

" _ONE!"_

" _Happy New Year, Mrs. Thorne." He kissed her hand, the shiny new ring glittering._

She bolted upwards, gasping for breath.

What.

What was _that?_

 **Thorne-**

They were free to approach the LeCourtiers' now; Birdy had gone to bed for a nap. Their ally, the Hotel Manager, had been perfect, and they'd fallen right into the trap. Now came the hard part.

"Good Evening, Mr. and Mrs. LeCourtier." Jacin said it coldly, without emotion, as normal. Richard didn't even have the decency to jolt with surprise. He simply rested his hands on the newspaper, and started up at them. Mrs. LeCourtier pursed her lips and continued sipping her tea, Cress's plate laying half-eaten and forgotten next to them.

"Yes gentlemen, what can I do for you this fine day?" He too said it coldly, but there was something else too. A warning.

He'd seen the handcuffs right away.

"Just doing my job sir, thought I might turn this one over to you."

"Why would I want it? I got rid of that a while ago, I wasn't planning on using it again."

Thorne furrowed his brow.

"Excuse me Sir, I am not an It. I am most certainly a man." He let out a smirk right as Jacin's fist collided with his jawbone.

The restaurant went silent, the clinking of glasses and conversation coming to a halt as Thorne stumbled back a bit in surprise. He'd bitten his tongue and now there was blood seeping into his mouth. But he was okay with it. Anything to sell the lie.

It was a long con after all. Mistakes couldn't be tolerated.

Richard stood, looking furious. His wife was beginning to sob uncontrollably, shaking as if terrified of Thorne. A waitress came and took her away as customers stared.

"Let's take this outside."

But just as they were about to go through the entrance, the hotel manager ran up to them.

"Mr. LeCourtier I'm so glad I caught you, I have some complimentary tickets to tonight's gala! I would like to compensate for your daughter's sickness. Oh! Forgive me I did not know you had friends, how rude of me! I suppose I have two more for you then." He shoved the tickets into their hands, pretended to be startled by the handcuffs, then walked away.

Thorne bit back a groan. That was far too blatant and obvious, there was no way-

Richard grumbled, shoving the three tickets into his pocket.

"Yet another delay…"

Thorne had to struggle even harder to hide his smile. Their plan had just been fully set in motion. He was getting his Birdy back.

"Jacin, I have no idea what you were thinking, but I have no use for him. He served a position and now-"

"It would be more to put him in his place."

Thorne stiffened and put his head down, visibly biting his lip.

"What are you referring too."

"Take him with you. I'll even join. Keep him at gunpoint and have him carry out the murder, teach him what it means to mess with you."

"That's just another mess to clean up."

"I caught this man on the way to tell the police everything. He can't be killed, that would raise suspicion, but if you leave him alive...If you do this now, we could even pin the murder on him. You wouldn't have to be careful with poisons, just force him an-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH." Thorne roared, jolting towards Jacin as if to choke him. Jacin pulled out a gun in an instant, sending the hotel clerk screaming and hiding under her desk.

"Alright, I agree Jacin. You'll be expecting a raise. Stay with us the rest of the way, never leave him out of your sight. They are not to communicate, and are only to see each other the second before he puts a bullet through her head."

Thorne felt a pang of real fear before reminding himself it wasn't real, that it wouldn't work. But the image of Cress lying on the ground, covered in blood, wouldn't leave his mind. Suddenly the act became a bit too familiar, a bit too real.

But just wait until tonight. There would have to be a time to sneak away, a time to talk to her, to explain, to win her trust back. But his doubts still closed in.

Would his Birdy ever really come back?

 **That's one of the longest chapters I've written, but I feel like you guys deserve it! I'm so sorry it's taken so long, the next update should really be sooner this time. For real. Thank you for all the support, please please please review because this is part one of the climax!**

 **Cress gives you a massive hug and Cinder sends her thanks for joining the pack of newsies on their strike!**

 **Love you lots,**

 **Doppelgnger08**


	22. Last Authors Note, I promise!

Hallo my lovelies!

I AM SO SORRY. I am in the process of writing the next chapter, it will be out by the end of the week at the latest, I promise. I am really trying but final exams and family problems have caused a lot of work and I am so, so sorry.

But I have very exciting news that I want your opinion on...all 2000 of you!

I will be publishing New Wings! In order to do this I will spend about a month,( while still giving you updates,) changing the names and some lines/small plot details to truly make this my own story. The last thing I want to do is steal someone's work, but I would love to publish this.

I need to hear from you all: Would you be interested in this idea at all? I want to know before starting the project. The more answers I get, the sooner I'll have it ready to be printed. I already have several cover images picked out that I can do a poll for. You all can be a part of making the story complete!

PLEASE RESPOND AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! THIS IS IMPORTANT!

I LOVE YOU ALL, and I promise the next chapter will be out soon, and I think there's a scene in there you're gonna be very happy about (hint hint...)

Love you lots,

Doppelgnger08


	23. Chapter 20

**Cress-**

She sat frozen in bed, an echo of a kiss haunting her lips. What was _that?_

" _Happy New Year, Mrs. Thorne." He kissed her hand, the shiny new ring glittering…"_

Just as the image began to fade from her mind, the door to her room shuddered open. If possible, Cress felt herself stiffen even more.

Her mother scowled in disgust as the glow from the hallway illuminated Cress's thin figure, huddled under the covers.

"You complete imbecile. Now your gown is wrinkled, how are we supposed to parade you around tonight looking like that?" Mrs. LeCourtier's lips curled as she stepped further into the area, headed for the wardrobe hastily packed to the brim with the latest fashions.

"Hello to you too Mother." Cress muttered under her breath.

Richard was already lighting another cigar furiously, his hands shaking as his face grew fiery. Cress lowered her head submissively and stood, ready to go along with whatever was coming to her.

"This will have to do for now." Mrs. LeCourtier said, holding up a glittering black gown and a dark bustle in the back. Cress's eyes widened as she took it all in, then slowly started to shake her head.

"Shut it." Richard hissed threw his cigar.

"Mother, I'll fall out of it." Silence echoed through the room as they all realized she was speaking the truth. The girl was close to skeleton-like, it would be a feat of magic to get her to appear healthy at the event tonight.

Richard sighed tiredly and turned to the lit fireplace, flapping the newspaper back up around his face as her mother untied the strings of her corset.

She turned her mind away from the pain as she was pinched, prodded, and stuffed into the thick crystal-studded evening gown. When her mother discovered that Cress had been right, as the dress slipped off her shoulders, when they had to sew the back up further to push the sleeves further up, when they poked her cheeks to make them appear full, she was away.

Moments like these were her only escape from the burden that was living. These were the moments where she could go back to the crowded, filthy streets of Brooklyn and still somehow feel that she belonged, that she was home. The second her eyes fluttered closed she could taste the smokey ash in the air, hear the hundreds of people's voices resounding around her as she walked, her shoes clicking against weathered cobblestone streets. She could feel her heart pounding with anticipation as she entered the bed and breakfast, past a cheerful Scarlet and wary Wolfe, past Ben and the newsboys, past the smells sneaking up from the kitchen, up the rickety staircase, past the blurry window that overlooked the fire escape she'd once been stolen from, and finally, into her room.

Their room.

It was the same as it had always been, a bit too small, a bit too dusty, a bit too painful to look at. But cozy and comfortable all the same. Back in the real world, she bit her lip and scrunched her eyes tighter closed as her soul crept up onto the bed, wrapped itself in the ragged blanket, and stared at the stars dusting the skyline of New York.

A gasp fled her mouth as her mother cinched the sash around her waist one knot too tight, and Cress had to grip the bed rail to keep from passing out.

"I almost forgot about those." Her mother said, motioning to Cress's scarred hands. Cress had forgotten also, and couldn't remember the last time she had thought about them. Even with Thorne around, she hadn't felt self-conscious. It gave her another mystery to think blankly about while she was shoved into long black gloves, velvet and warm. At least they'd keep her from turning blue.

Her parents left her be after she'd finished transforming into a deception, and she was free to slump back in bed. Now that the lamps were lit, she could actually observe her prison for the first time. There was no point, of course. She'd only be there for another ten hours at best, but it gave her something to do while her parents finished getting primped.

There was a large armoire at the opposite end of her room, practically empty as her parents hadn't bothered to pack for her. To its right, a small sitting chair facing the window, half covered with large plum colored drapes. Feeling a hint of curiosity, Cress sat up and edged towards the glass, squinting as the flame inside made it difficult to see what lay beyond.

She could make out party tents surrounding a massive fountain. On top was a stone sculpture of a boy, standing tall and proud, a sword in his hand. _A prince._

For a moment Cress wished she could go back to who she'd always been, a naive child waiting for someone like that statue to rescue her. But it was nothing but a piece of rock, and she was nothing like what she had once been. And none of that mattered now. She was almost done.

A tentative frown slipped across her mouth as the drapes fell from her hand, once again hiding the view. She was about to go back to her bed when a note on the armoire caught her eye.

Cress picked it up hesitantly, ignoring the way her hands shook. It was truly pathetic, how weak they'd made her, without even trying.

 _It has been certified that this room is cleaned regularly every day at your convenience, whenever is preferable to you. Satisfaction in cleanliness guaranteed._

Her chest began to pound as she dropped the note, a brilliant idea already forming in her weary mind. How had she not considered it before? There was still a way to get out of this. SHe could escape. So long as she got someone else involved, they might not be able to come after her any more.

Mind racing, she stumbled to the desk to the let of her bed and began to search for something, anything, to write on. It was almost easy to ignore the blinding pain in her ankle now. Cress whirled around, wildly checking the room for-

There!

Cress yanked open the nightstand drawer, accidently shaking it so much that the lamp rattled off and fell onto the bed. She jumped, automatically covering her mouth to hide the squeak of alarm. If they walked in now, it would all be over.

"Quiet down in there!" Madam LeCourtier hissed. Cress didn't want to risk her voice giving it away, so she grabbed the Bible from the drawer as quickly as possible and sat back down at the desk, uncapping the ballpoint pen. The last letter she'd written flashed through her mind, and she had to take a calming breath before starting to write on the first blank page.

 _I'm being kept here against my will. Please, whoever is reading this, know that if you find this tomorrow, I will be dead. If so, then no need to concern yourself with my problems. But if you find this tonight, then I beg you, find help. I'm the girl with the limp and short hair, really impossible to miss. You're my last resort. If no one finds this, if no one tries to understand, I will die. Please help me escape them._

 _Cress LeCourtier_

She dropped the pen as soon as she'd finished, tore out the front page, prayed that she wouldn't be punished for harming the Holy Writ, then hobbled back to the armoire and placed the letter dead center in the cupboard, somewhere she was certain a maid was bound to check.

A rattle of the doorknob shook her out of her prayer, and she quickly shut the doors and scurried back to her position near the bed, gently pushing the drawer back into place just as the door opened.

"It's time, have you gotten any of your strength back?" Richard asked, his hand braced against the doorway. They both already knew the answer, but Cress shook her head anyways. He shrugged and turned away, expecting her to follow. Which she did.

The lobby was packed with people dressed to the nines in expensive clothes that all looked the same, but it couldn't have been a more perfect situation to get into. They fit in completely, and entered the crowd with ease. Thank goodness for the holiday. As her parents ordered another coach to take them to the town hall, where the opening ceremonies took place, she slipped away from behind them and limped up to the front desk.

"Ma'am, are you quite alright?" The concierge asked, her eyebrows furrowing worriedly. Cress managed a reassuring smile that didn't convince the woman at all.

"Fine, yes, fine. Um, I believe our rooms haven't been attended too today." She said, pausing to bite her lip as the woman checked her logbook.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken, miss. All rooms have been signed off on already this afternoon."

"I apologize, but we really need another cleaning check. Please." Cress braced her arms against the counter, exhausted from the effort to stay upright. Her foot ached unbearably, but she had to make it through this. It was her last chance.

The concierge was beginning to look annoyed now, concern leaving her expression permanently.

"Ma'am, I can assure you that we hold our rooms to the highest standards. Unless there's something spilled or-"

"Yes! Yes that's it!" Cress flushed in shame. She was really losing her touch. Why hadn't she thought of that excuse earlier?! Now they'd be suspicious, she was already taking up too much time. "I really need to have something looked at, in my room specifically." She stressed the last few syllables, then thanked her before turning to locate the captors.

It was by nothing short of a miracle that her parents were already outside, waiting for the coach to arrive. They barely noticed her slip in between them as they entered the tiny compartment. She breathed out a silent sigh of relief that she hadn't been caught in the act, her thoughts now turning to how she was going to survive a party.

Parties involved walking and mingling and sipping drinks that made you woozy. Parties made you forget what you were trying to accomplish in the first place. Parties had a bad tendency to get out of hand, and force people dance.

Who was she kidding? She had no chance.

Thorne-

It was a lot easier than you might think to steal a suit from someone. To Thorne, it was like reliving the glory days, except that the glory days were just as bad as the ones he was living now. He straightened the pearly black tie for the fifth time in front of the mirror, trying to straighten his nerves along with it.

Nothing about this would be simple. If he was able to find her in the crowd, he'd have to figure out how to approach her. If that happened, he'd have to find a way to pull her away from her parents without anyone erupting into chaos. And if the impossible happened, he'd have to find a way to explain to her...well. Everything.

He sighed and ran a stiff hand through his hair, profusely messing it up before whirling around and beginning to pace. Jacin caught him mid stride as he left the bathroom they were sharing.

"Relax Thorne. The hard part is already over." He said, wiping his clean shaven face against a thin towel. He was dressed in an almost identical suit, excepting the fact that his wasn't stolen. Small details, really.

Thorne scoffed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"You call that the hard part?!"

"Well yeah. They are the most difficult people to con that I've ever met. It's a bit of a miracle we pulled it off. Now that that's over, we _can_ relax. It's going to be fine."

Thorne fell back onto the bed, his hands cradling his head.

"You have no idea what Cress is like, Jacin. The last time I saw her, in the cold...Jacin, she knows she's going to die. She's accepted it, I saw the way she looked-" He cut himself off, yanking his hands through his golden hair once more, harder this time.

"Thorne, calm down. This isn't helping anyone, and we both know it." Jacin sat down next to him, throwing the towel off to the side. "If you're right, and she does know she's going to die, won't it seem like the better option to run away with you? If anything, this could make it even…"

"Don't you dare say it."

"...Easier." Jacin finished, and Thorne could practically hear his smirk. He kept his eyes closed, covering them with his hands once more.

"She won't listen to me. I've hurt her too much."

"She's still sane. She'll be reasonable if she knows you have a plan to help her get out. In the end, none of us are really ever ready to die. Just help her realize that, and everything will turn out fine. Thorne," He glanced up, meeting his old friend's eyes. "I promise you. We're gonna get her back." He nodded, then stood up.

"Let's go rescue a damsel in distress."

The opening ceremonies banquet hall was already filled to the brim by the time they arrived on horseback. Thorne had to pause for just a moment to take it all in. Beneath a massive crystal chandelier, a glittering sea of ladies and gentlemen were having the time of their lives gossiping, eating, blushing, smirking, flirting, holding, laughing, and dancing. He was certain he'd never seen so many colors together at once. Off to one side, a feast was laid out on a narrow table, an already half-empty punch bowl sitting in the center. Despite a few wallflowers hanging in the shadows, almost everyone was on the ballroom floor, waiting for the orchestra to begin another tune. The second a few violin notes filled the air, glasses were set down, dresses were straightened, and the game began.

Amidst the whirling masses of contained chaos it should be slightly less complicated to pull her away from the crowd. He was about to go looking for her alone when Jacin caught him around the arm.

"Not yet, you're too easily spotted. We need to wait until we can view the whole crowd at once, like from a balcony."

"So when the fireworks start?" Thorne asked, anxious to have a set plan. Jacin nodded, then slipped into the shadows to wait out the night. Thorne followed close behind, secretly hoping to find her before midnight anyways.

A conman can dream, right?

Lillian-

"Lillian, could you come here a moment?" Ruth asked, calling from over the top of the front desk. Lillian straightened, a frown already settling over her. What was it now? She was supposed to have finished her shift an hour ago.

She stood and walked over to her fellow worker, retying her apron strings out of habit.

"Is something the matter?"

"A bit, yes. I had the most peculiar thing just a minute ago...a young girl came and asked if we might clean her rooms again." Lillian tilted her head to the side and smirked a little.

"Forgive me, Ruth, if I don't see the oddity here. The kinds of people that come here are known to be picky."

"Lillian, the girl was limping. Her parents are obviously rich to afford a place like this, wouldn't they have gotten her a doctor by now? And what high society young women would ever have a way to harm her foot? For goodness sake, most of them sit around all day! It just doesn't add up." Ruth's eyes widened the longer she spoke, her voice hushed and excited. Lillian laughed, tightening her apron once again.

"I think you've been reading one to many gothic novels, sweetheart. Now, if you don't need me, I'll be," She paused when she saw Ruth's expression. "Oh what is it now? You can't possibly think there's something going on."

"You don't find it a bit strange? A girl and her parents show up for one night in a town in the middle of nowhere, not even planning on coming to the ball? Why were they here?"

"It's holiday season, this could simply be a stop on the way. Come on, I think you need a breath of fresh air. It's a beautiful night. Enjoy the fact that we actually get some peace, don't go trying to solve something that isn't there."

Ruth humphed and turned back to the cash register, closing her logbook with a thump.

"Well, either way, the rest of the staff left early to attend the festivities, so you're all I've got left. Clean the rooms and you'll be done."

Lillian scowled, grabbed the room key, then sauntered up the stairs, ignoring the glare she was sure Ruth was sending over her shoulder.

She chewed on her lip as the key struggled to fit into the lock, more bored than she'd ever been. When finally the door eased open, the room looked…

Completely ordinary. Her scowl deepened as she glanced about the room, her hands resting on her hips.

"You've got to be kidding me." She whispered to herself. The area was pristine, everything neat and orderly. Lillian growled under her breath and moved on to the next room, shoving the door open with a bang. Why was she wasting her time? There wasn't anything wrong but a girl with delusions.

The next room was slightly messier, the bedsheets rumbled and the desk obviously moved around during their stay. She moved to the other end of the room, turning around, and finally picking up the lamp to see better.

Sure enough, there wasn't a single stain or mark littering the floor. Nothing.

She set the lamp down with a clang, then sat on the chair in exhaustion. Might as well pass the time up here, or Ruth wouldn't believe that she'd actually cleaned the place. She looked around trying to picture the young girl her friend had described.

An image of the blonde, doe-eyed girl at her serving table flashed through her head. It was the only person she'd seen around the hotel that matched the description. She had seemed sort of sick, and definitely too skinny. Lillian sat up and looked around the room once more, her eyes finally landing on the armoire. She shrugged and walked over to it.

Maybe the girl had something worth trying on, while she was up here wasting time already.

But it was empty. Not single dress, not a speck of dust. Except…

Her eyes drifted down to a slightly bent piece of thin paper.

 _I'm being kept here against my will. Please, whoever is reading this, know that if you find this tomorrow, I will be dead. If so, then no need to concern yourself with my problems. But if you find this tonight, then I beg you, find help. I'm the girl with the limp and short hair, really impossible to miss. You're my last resort. If no one finds this, if no one tries to understand, I will die. Please help me escape them._

 _Cress LeCourtier_

Lillian felt her breath hitch as she skimmed the page, her heart quickening. Ruth had been right. For once, Ruth had actually been right. As if in a daze, she stumbled out of the room and into the hallway.

"RUTH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, the gravity of the situation suddenly sinking in. A girl was about to be murdered, and she was the only one who knew.

Within a minute, her friend was standing next to her, panting furiously.

"W-wha-t-t is it? What'samatta?" She slurred, not able to catch her breath. Lillian shoved the note in her face with shaking fingers, unable to move her mouth any more. She watched as Ruth went pale, then began to echo her scream.

They only had a few hours to figure out how to save a girl they barely knew.

Thorne-

15 minutes. It had only been a quarter of an hour, and Thorne was ready to punch something. There hadn't been a single sign of Cress or her family, nothing to even get suspicious about. If he didn't see her soon, he was going to lose it. Jacin already had stopped him twice from taking a glass of champagne, and once again he was now slapping his friend's hand away disapprovingly.

"Thorne, could you stop and think for once in your miserable life? Of all nights to get drunk, I promise you this would the be worst!" He hissed, pulling him deeper into the shadows and away from the serving table. Thorne shrugged him off and turned back towards the crowd, his fists routinely clenching, unclenching, then closing back up again. Jacin couldn't help but notice that they were in a room filled with gorgeous women, and Thorne wasn't resting his gaze on a single one of them for more than half an instant. Jacin smiled and decided to cut him some slack. After all, everyone acts like a fool in the beginning, right?

Wait.

Jacin looked back to his left, where Thorne had been moments before. And… was now no longer there. _Well that's just brilliant._

Thorne was busy circling the room, scanning everything in his sight for something even slightly familiar. Just as he reached the front of the room, where an official-looking man in a tuxedo was preparing to give a somewhat inspiring speech, he spotted her.

His breath caught painfully as his body froze mid-pace. He could barely take it all in. She was standing near the center of the floor, sandwiched between her parents. He could see her curls hanging just above her swan-like neck, then a few longer strands dangling down her back, which was exposed mid-shoulder blade. Even from here he could see her spine jutting out, but she was still as pure and beautiful as ever. She just didn't know it any more. He'd been the one to take that away.

He grit his teeth, then moved towards her in hopes of pulling her away, when the man spoke out to the awaiting crowd.

"Happy New Year to all! May God bless America, and let the festivities begin!"

The crowd roared in approval, and as they began to shift for the exit, she was once again missing from his sight. He bit back a growl and surged for the exit, breaking into a run halfway across. No way was he going to lose her now. He ignored the shouts of those he ran past, shoving as many as got near him out of the way.

The second he reached the entrance, the sky in front of him exploded. Thorne stumbled back, tingles running down his spine at the sound ringing in his ears. It took noticing that those around him weren't running for their lives to realize that it was only fireworks. He mentally slapped himself in the face before jumping down the steps and heading for the tents, near the bonfire that was already twice the size it'd been before.

There wasn't as many out here yet, and it only took moments to find her this time. He grinned upon catching sight of her glittering gown and pale shoulders glowing in the firelight. Nearby, someone picked up an irish jig, and the groups of people dressed in finery began to break character, and all at once, the night air was filled with wild whoops and laughter as a circle of dancers formed around the bonfire. A flurry of feet and movement tried to distract him, but to no avail. He'd found his Birdy again.

Cress-

The fire was exactly what she'd been needing, and the instant her parents were forced into a polite conversation they so lived for, she hurried away to stand closer to the fire. She even allowed herself a hint of a smile at the fun radiating off the mass of dancers. If her foot wasn't broken, she would've joined in, to make the most of her last night. Instead, she hung back and enjoyed seeing them all so happy. She wondered what life must feel like for ordinary folks.

Cress was interrupted when a familiar hand cupped her mouth and gathered her skirts in the other, dragging her off to the sidelines before she had time to gain a breath. Cress threw her head back in panic, her back arching against Thorne, but he was too strong, and before she knew it, they were hidden, alone, inside of the cooking tents. The bonfire and called everyone away.

She was allowed air to breathe as he stepped away, grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to look up.

"You didn't fight as hard as I thought you would." He mused, attempting to appear calm. She glared at him with all the fire she could muster, then yanked her skirts up. He glanced down, alarmed at her action, only to see her bruised, swollen ankle, so crooked she hadn't tried to put a sock around it. She watched him gulp and immediately ignored the flash of hurt she thought she could see in his eye. It was probably just guilt. Nothing more.

"I'm guess I...forgot about that one." He could barely meet her eyes now, and she let out a hiss of anger, causing him to take a step back.

"That's all you have to say? One snide comment and then another dumb one? That's IT?! WHY ARE YOU HERE?! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET ME DIE IN PEACE?" She was screaming now, not trying to hold back her tears. "I BELIEVED IN YOU, AND YOU LIED ABOUT EVERYTHING! _EVERYTHING!"_ She threw her hands in the air pulling at her hair as if insane. "I thought you were saving me that day, but you were nothing but another thing to break me. You are nothing but a monster."

Thorne opened his mouth to speak, but she threw her hand, hard, against his cheek.

"Don't you dare say anything. YOU'VE GOT NO RIGHT." She cut herself off with a sob that was so powerful, it wracked her whole body and she landed on the ground in front of him. "I was actually stupid enough to think you _liked_ me. That maybe, just maybe, I was more to you than a charity case. But I wasn't even that, was I? I was a problem, a piece of trash that you were paid to get rid of!" She wiped her eyes sloppily before looking back up at him.

"T-the only thing I can't figure o-out, is why you'd come back. We both know I don't have anything to lose any more, so what are you planning on taking away this time?"

Thorne's speech disappeared without a trace from his mind as he stared at the girl laying in front of him. All he wanted was to pull her into his arms and hold her until her tears ran out. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to have to explain. He ran a hand through his hair again before sitting down in front of her, gently pulling her hands away from her face.

She tried to struggle but was just too tired. A lump grew in his throat at how fragile she felt in his hands. It was like holding a glass of water.

"Lemme go, lemme go…" She muttered, staring at him in confusion through red, blurry eyes.

"I know I have no right. I know that I'll never be able to understand how much pain I've put you through, but for right now you have to forget all of that, okay? Be reasonable. For once, I need you to only think about yourself. I have a way and a team to get you out of here. But it won't work unless you cooperate, you hear?"

"What if I don't care about living." It wasn't a question. His jaw tightened as he resisted shaking her vehemently.

"We both know that can't be true. What about Scarlet, and Iko? And Ben, what would Ben think?" She bit her lip so hard that it bled as a fresh set of tears began to trail down her face, washing off the makeup, leaving her pale and sickly.

He sighed, knowing there was only one thing left to say to convince her. It had been his last resort. It was going to hurt like the devil, but it was the only way she'd go with him.

"Cress, I swear to you on my mother's grave that you will never have to see me again after this. I made you a vow that I'd keep you safe from them, and I intend to finish that. After you are taken back to Brooklyn, I'll leave. I'll disappear. Just...let me finish this. _Please_."

He could barely breathe the pain was so intense.

She was eyeing him carefully, the look of a wounded animal haunting her features.

"...okay."


	24. I have so much to apologize for

p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px;"I have missed you all so much. Today I received an influx of incredible reviews reminding me of this story and how much I've missed from not having it in my life anymore. I have an explanation for why I didn't write, but I'm sure that's not something that interests you. /p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px;"What I do want to tell you is that I'm currently rereading the last few chapters so I can begin writing the second to final chapter today. By the end of tomorrow, this should be published. I am so terribly sorry for making you wait so long. I'm so grateful to you incredible reviewers. /p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px;"To the 7th-year girl from the UK- You are so wonderful and thoughtful. I was shocked to receive all of your comments this morning. You, and the number of readers who have continued to review are the reason I am writing this right now. Thank you. Thank you. /p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px;"To anyone else who still receives these emails; please send in a review letting me know if you actually want me to finish this or not. I'd feel kinda stupid if I only have a few readers left. /p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px;"I love you lots!/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px;"-Doppelgnger08/p 


	25. Chapter 25

**Cinder-**

Sirens and bells rang out over the crowd, hanging in the air in company with the smoke. The rubble was still burning hot and blazing in front of them. Unease had begun to spread, and she could feel the Scot next to her quaking in anticipation. The rest of the newsies didn't exactly help calm her down either. They were chanting still, some gathering weapons like broken bottles, spare pieces of plywood, even a few lucky daggers. Cinder didn't know how long they'd been standing there, waiting for something to happen. For someone to strike back. It could've been a year or a minute. A single second or a trillion of them. But it didn't matter now.

She turned to face the road, the path already being hastily cleared as the crowd pushed in on itself to make way. The rumbling was steadily growing louder, a signal to ready themselves. How similar it sounded to a thousand other trucks, a thousand other innocent cars going about their business in peace. How ominous this sound had become for her. Click squeezed her hand to get her attention.

"Are youse ready?" The kid hissed, trying to cover up the obvious fear. Bat was watching them both, eyes narrowed with anxiety as he tried not to squirm. They were both so insistent on appearing grown-up all the time. It made her sad to see how distant childhood had become to these boys. Cinder pushed the irrelevant thoughts away and smiled reassuringly, squeezing back.

"Always. Let's go show dem who's boss, eh?"

The wail of the ringing bells grew to an almost unbearable volume, and then it was there. The firetruck emerged from the dust of the street, rolling to a stop in front of the anxious crowd. Some in the back had begun to cover their mouths with their shirts to keep the smoke away. It was becoming harder to stand. _Just a few moments longer. Just one more fight. One more stand, and this is all over. We'll be done. I'll be free._ The thoughts boiled in Cinder's head until she couldn't bear it. She let go of the young newsies hands and pushed through to the front of the crowd, anger blazing through her soul. She ignored the newsies shouts and the Scot's cry of alarm. She ignored the helping hands trying to pull her back from danger. She ignored any form of sanity trying to tell her this was a BAD IDEA. It simply didn't matter any more. She was done with this game.

Before she could push through any further, however, a loud voice echoed over the area, causing silence. She froze in her place as the she-devil herself emerged from the truck, her head held high, her pale, long white neck glittering with diamonds that seemed out of place in the grimy street alley. Levana. Cinder subconsciously felt her teeth begin to ache from gritting them together to hard. The girl watched as Levana gracefully stepped up onto a crate one of the firemen had set out for her. She curled her lip in disgust. It was like these men were imitating mere puppies at the sight of "their queen". It was despicable.

"People of Brooklyn, hear me now! You have entered a child's game, one which you won't be able to win. Have some sense, and understand that if you continue to follow this street rat of a girl," She paused here to extend a delicate wrist towards Cinder's shaking form, "you will not make it out unscathed. I will not tolerate such impudence towards our great government. We have served you well for many a year. Let's not repay the debt by creating such a fuss for ourselves, hm?" She even had the nerve to let out a demure smile, and Cinder couldn't take it any more.

She let out a shrill cry; "GET HER!" All at once, the world seemed to shift. It was as though everyone somehow knew the time of change had come. The crowd seemed to erupt upon hearing her voice, and a surge of electricity rippled through the audience as they moved forward. Immediately the policemen and firemen rushed to meet them, and several caught Cinder midair as she reached the soapbox Levana was perched on.

Cinder felt the wind get knocked out of her as she was yanked back, her feet dragging against the cobblestones. Her arm was bent uncomfortably against her chest, the pain surging through her twice as fast as the panic.

Two had a hold of her arms, another was tight on her shoulder. One shouted orders to the other.

"Take this one over to the police. She's to be put in custody, by order of the mayor's one's worth a pretty penny, ain't she?" A dirty hand grasped a fistful of her hair, tilting her face towards the sky and knocking away her hat. His spit flew across her face as he spoke, the greed for the reward of capturing her blatant. She felt a growl rise in her throat as she bucked her knees up, hitting two of the men square in the hip bones. They let out grunts and hunched over, but it wasn't enough. She was still tightly held at bay, just inches away from her target.

Cinder was running out of ideas when a large clang resounded behind her, and the heavy hand gripping her shoulder and hair was released. She arched her neck to see behind her, but as she did, she felt the other strongholds give away as well. Cinder frowned in confusion and whirled around to see…

Kai?! He was standing over her, a rusty metal shovel in his hands. He grinned, a bit sheepishly. Before she could say anything though, he was interrupting her, lifting the shovel over his head once more.

"Duck!"

On instinct she obeyed, dropping to the ground just as another clang filled the air. Another man fell down beside her, and once she was sure he was unconscious she hopped back up, forcing herself not to cough under the smoke seeping into her lungs.

"What are you doing here?!" She panted, unable to understand exactly what was going on. _It didn't matter, she was wasting time._ She shook her head involuntarily, gave him a brief smile of thanks, and then turned back around.

To Cinder's dismay, the truck was starting back up again, and a few more of Levana's guards were helping her back into the passenger's seat. She only had a few moments to think before she disregarded the previous plan completely.

As the engine began to roar, Cinder hopped on the soapbox, her knife out and ready. She only had one chance to get this right. If she jumped at the wrong instant, she would be crushed under the wheels.

A deep breath filled her as she closed her eyes, trying to find one slice on concentration amid the chaos. Just one jump. One perfect leap, and you will be one step closer to finishing this.

Cinder opened her eyes to see the driver closing his car door and placing his gloved hands on the wheel. She tightened her grip on the knife.

And with a push against the crate, she was flying through the air.

Her body slammed into the side of the car with an incredible clang, her skirts whipping in the wind as the truck sped off through the crowd. Honestly though, how many times was it possible to lose your breath in a single day?

She grasped the car handle with all her strength, fear coursing through her. If the thin handle snapped off, she'd be gone in under a few minutes. The bumpy road was rattling her, making her vision blur. Cinder had already lost sight of where they were headed or how far away they were from the burning factory. Sh didn't know if they were being followed by the gang of newsboys or if fighting had broken out at the site.

She didn't know anything. Nothing, but the fact that in this position it was suddenly very very easy to die. She had to get into the car. But the driver had already noticed her, and was purposefully swerving along the already crooked streets.

Levana, on the other hand, was staring at her through the glass, a cold smile hovering on her perfectly painted lips. One slim eyebrow was slightly arched, as if she found the whole situation a bit amusing. (What Cinder failed to notice, however, was how tightly Levana was gripping the edges of her seat, so tight that her knuckles were a ghostly white.) Instead, Cinder was focused on the shaky image of Levana's scar, still red and raw and fresh. It curved along her cheek, a memory igniting a fire. And just like that, Cinder found her missing answer. Glass. How fittingly appropriate.

Cinder returned the calculating smile, just as her knife hilt past through the window of the car, dashing it into a million tiny shards. The driver had happened to yank on the wheel at the right time, and Cinder watched as the glass flew across Levana's porcelain face. Levana jerked back as invisible daggers flew into her cheeks, her collar bone, her forehead, her neck. The smile no longer existed, nothing but a wispy little lie.

The movement gave Cinder enough room to reach into the car and unlock the door she was holding onto. With her shoes braced against the car, she swung the door wide, twisting her body around so she was instantly sitting next to Levana in the car itself.

She shut the door again with a satisfying click, then turned to face her demon, the smile still on her smoke-stained face.

"Love'ly ta see youse again, ya Highness."

And with that, she reached out a fist, and punched the driver solidly in the face. His head slammed into his side of the car, and he was unconscious instantly. Cinder shimmied over Levana lap and took hold of the steering wheel, yanking it to the left. The truck swerved down the angled street as she took her place behind the wheel. Before Levana even had time to react, they were perched wobbly on the edge of a pier overlooking the harbor.

The area would normally have been flocked with people, but most were still at the rally. It was quiet and eerie, the feeling seeping into the car. Levana regained feeling once more and reached for her, her claws outstretched. Cinder let go of the wheel to elbow her in the throat, sending the dethroned queen into a fit of hacking coughs.

"You really think you can get out of this with a choke hold? There really isn't much in that head of yours, is there?" They both knew it was just a jab; it's foolish to believe Levana wasn't as intelligent as she truly was. Levana muttered a curse under her breath, her voice hoarse.

Cinder stalled the car, then turned towards her.

"There are hundreds of people just outside of this pier. Hundreds of hurt, angry people who are innocent. Innocent people who have been bruised and beaten and over worked because of your greed. And you know what? It's not just me. I'm not the enemy. I'm not the only one who believes in this. If you continue to play this game, if you continue to believe that your life is more important than those newsboys or those factory girls or those homeless mothers and fathers, then you. Will. Lose. We have come too far to stop now. And we won't. If even half of what you say is true, then we don't have anything to lose anyways. But I doubt even that much of what you say is accurate. Because you're a snake." Levana's eyes darkened in anger. Faster than Cinder could process, Levana had whipped a long, thin blade from her corset, and Cinder's forehead was pressed against the window, a blade held to her lips.

"If I'm truly what you say I am, then you really are in way over your head. Because snakes don't just have a bite; we've got poison running through our veins." Her eyes blazed with insanity, with too many hours spent inside her mind and not enough with the rest of the world.

As she was in the middle of this, Cinder's hand was slowly creeping up behind Levana. She caught hold of her dark tresses and yanked, and the knife fell from her lips as Levana let out a shriek. She used her grip to pull Levana's body around, flipping them over on the seat. Now Levana was the one pressed against the glass and wheel as they fought over dominance of the blade. It was impossible to grab it and have a hold on her hair at the same time, so Cinder reluctantly let go in order to save herself from being impaled. She braced her feet against Levana's stomach, both hands wrapped around the blade's handle. Levana was shouting incoherent curses, Cinder fighting with all of her will power, neither realizing that their scuffle had cause the truck to lurch forward, closer to the end of the rickety pier…

5 feet away.

Cinder let out a gasp as Levana's fist collided with her jawbone, sending vibrations down her spine. She tightened her grip on the blade, finally yanking it out of Levana's grasp.

3 feet.

Levana used her free hands to tighten around Cinder's neck, cutting off her air supply completely. Cinder kicked, throwing Levana off of her and into the wheel, jerking it around.

1.

Cinder had enough time to take one gasping breath before the truck crashed into the waves of Brooklyn Harbor.

Please Review and Let Me Know what you think is about to happen next!


	26. Chapter 26

Cress-

The plan was set into motion, but it was all a blurry haze to her. She barely recognized the hope swirling around her stomach; it was hidden in the ache of seeing him again.

What did he mean, " _just let me finish this?"_

Why was saving her even something he was concerned about? It made no sense. Even now, she didn't trust him as much as she needed too. How could she? And why had fate shoved him back into her life now? It seemed a cruel irony that she was relying on the source of her pain to save her from something even worse.

Another lively tune began on a nearby fiddle, snapping her out of her muddled thoughts. Cress glanced down absently at her dress, the rim now studded with sparkling tears. She frowned and brushed them off, turning away from the lights and color and joy to glance back at the hotel.

Timing was essential. Timing was everything. Time was the only thing stopping her from no longer existing. She allowed her eyes to close as her lungs filled with cool, crisp night air.

 _Review the plan. Just don't forget it, and maybe, just maybe, you'll have a chance at this._

Thorne was gone now, but he'd spent about five minutes in the tent with her, going over what he and Jacin had come up with. (The scene in the hotel's restaurant made much more sense now.)

Tomorrow morning they were going to come for her. Apparently Jacin and Thorne had already set up a lie, so Thorne could easily travel with them to…

Well, wherever her parents were intending on executing her. This was no time to sugar coat reality for herself. Thorne would travel with them behind the carriage as a prisoner from jail, and before he is forced to complete the murder, Jacin will step in from where he's been tailing them secretly and bring the police force with him. To "keep her safe," Thorne didn't seem to find it necessary to mention how Jacin of all people was going to find policemen willing to believe him, or how he was going to tail them and still make it in time, or how Thorne was planning stalling at all, seeing how eager Richard was to get this over with.

Cress wasn't quite in the mood for faith or trust in a situation she yet again had no control over. But at this point, she had to take what she could get. Taking another breath, she pushed through the gilded curtain of the kitchen tent and back out into the circle of celebrators.

One last act. One last character for her to perform. She paused a moment before entering the eyeline of her parents, re-adjusting her face, dropping her shoulders slightly, creating a blank canvas for an expression, then demurely walking towards them.

"I'm cold." Her voice came out hoarse and watery, and a hint of panic hit her in the chest. Tears could not be shown. That would raise alarm. Her mother turned slowly, one eyebrow lifted loftily.

"Why is that a concern of ours, girl?" She murmured, her face still a mask of propriety and motherly intuition. Cress swallowed, trying to clear her throat before answering.

"Because a normal distinguished family would not tolerate a scene where their child faints in public on a holiday. I'm cold, and I'm dizzy." She kept her face blank, trembling underneath.

Richard rolled his eyes and grabbed her by the elbow, pulling his wife in close with the other arm.

To anyone else, it appeared to be a kind father leading his daughter and wife graciously back to the hotel. A happy family on the happiest day of the year.

Only Cress could feel the bruises forming.

The hotel was warm and well lit, but somehow Cress could tell immediately that something was wrong. The hostess behind the greeting counter was staring at them somewhat slack-jawed, another main just behind her, watching closely. The rest of the lobby was empty, all guests either in bed or attending the gala.

Cress was just barely lifting her skirts to climb the grand staircase when a timid voice called out to them. Dread plummeted through her, glueing her aching feet to the floor.

"Excuse me Sir, but my lady has a question for you." Richard's hand tightened over her arm briefly before he turned towards the maid, waiting for them at the foot of the stairs with another beside her.

The note. _They'd found the note!_

Now Cress really did feel the ground sway beneath her. She subtly gripped the balcony handle a bit tighter as they all turned slowly around.

"Yes of course, how may I help you?" Richard's deep voice resounded through her mind as she began to see red. This wasn't right, this wasn't how it was supposed to go.

"We...well, we found this while cleaning out your room again, as per your request." The girl held out Cress's thin page from the Bible, her messy handwriting evident, even from a distance.

Her mother stiffened visibly.

Richard blinked a few times, then allowed a cool mask over his face.

"I apologize ma'am, it appears that our daughter has had another one of her spells this evening. She's not been well, you see, ever since an accident when she was a little thing. It's nothing to worry over, nothing at all. In fact, we were just taking her up to bed now." His words sounded convincing enough, but not to Cress. She knew what "taking her up to bed" really meant.

It meant the plan was ruined. Her parent's cover was being threatened, all because of her rash mistake.

They were going to kill her tonight.

 **Happy New Year, please leave a review giving me your guesses as to what's gonna happen next!**

 **Love you lots,**

 **Doppelgnger08**


	27. Chapter 27

Cress-

She could still hear the workers muttering as Richard led her up the stairs. They didn't sound convinced, just another minor detail that was not helping her case. Cress bit her lip as she barely missed stumbling over the landing as they turned down the hallway towards their room. This was it. In the end it wouldn't be anything but her fault. What was Thorne going to think when the news came out that she'd disappeared in a horrific "accident?"

Cress was ripped from her thoughts as she was flung onto the bed, the door closing behind them. RIchard and Mrs. LeCourtier were already breaking down a backup plan as Mrs. LeCourtier hustled around the room, packing up what she could into their luggage bags.

"The plan won't work now. We have to figure out a way to get to the stables where the carriages are without entering the foyer. We can't trust any of the servants either, someone is bound to have informed them to keep an eye open by now." On the outside, neither of them seemed fazed or surprised that Cress had written the note at all. It was almost as though they'd expected her to rebel, which, considering her personality, was quite a leap for them to come up with. They weren't even paying attention to her. She took the brief moment to check her ankle. The bone was still deformed, now a dark purple and black etched in the skin, now up to her toes. Making a run for it was out of the question. Calling for help would only make things worse. She had no way of getting a message to Thorne or Jacin either. There wasn't a way of coming out of this alive.

"I've got it!" Richard's face somewhat resembled a smile, or as close as he could make it, and before either of them could ask what he meant, he was reaching for the oil lamp beside the fireplace.

Cress barely had time to let out a gasp before he smashed the lamp into the floor beside the fire. They watched, frozen, as the oil already burning furiously spread along the carpet and oak floorboards. Smoke was quickly filling the space, causing her chest to tighten once more as her eyes watered. Mrs. LeCourtier shook herself out of surprise and ran for the door, shrieking about the fire, her arms in the air hysterically. She flung the door wide and rushed into the hall, and Cress sat in disbelief as she listened to the sounds of panic growing throughout the hotel. Richard was busy grabbing the bags and throwing whatever he could into the fire to make it last longer.

She could not comprehend what had happened to make her parents become the monsters they were. What had changed them to make society important enough that they were willing to burn a hotel to the ground, to risk lives they weren't even familiar with, to lie and cheat and rob, solely to destroy her because she wasn't normal? Was she that much of an inconvenience? And what would really come of this? Some press, definitely some suspicion, and a whole lot of work on their part to cover up all the lengths they had to take to make this happen. No matter how many times she had thought over this, it never made sense to her why this was worth it to them.

Not that it really mattered now, they'd already taken it too far beyond sanity or comprehension. They'd gone mad, they really had.

Richard broke her from her thoughts as he shoved against her back, pushing her off of the bed. In the time it took her to stumble and regain her footing he was latching onto her elbow once more, heading for the door. What was wrong with making one last attempt?

She took a deep breath and moved to scream, but the smoke that had been steadily seeping into her lungs for the last minute caught in her throat, forcing a hacking cough to escape instead. Cress struggled so much to regain her breath that she would barely remember afterwards the walk down the servant's staircase, the crowds of people rushing for the exits, the cries of panic, the shove into the carriage. She only gained focus once more when they were all safely sitting in the carriage. Cress wasn't even aware that Jacin was the one driving the horses to rush out of the stables.

She hadn't noticed him waiting outside or Richard grabbing him and yanking him to the carriage. She hadn't noticed Thorne hiding in the shadows around the back of the building, his eyes wide with panic as he watched her climb into the coach. She hadn't noticed a thing, because it really didn't mean anything anymore.

The carriage pulled out of the lot and rolled speedily down into the town square, rushing past hoards of people as waves of confusion rippled through the city. Too late for anyone to catch on to what was actually happening. Too late for them to rescue the hotel. Too late for it all.

Thorne-

He couldn't believe it. For the past five minutes he'd heard the shouts of alarm, he'd seen the flickering of the fire, he'd smelled the smoke, but it had taken him too long to connect the dots. It wasn't until he watched her hobble into the coach that he realized it had been apart of the plan.

What had changed their minds and made them leave so soon? It wasn't like the LeCourtiers' to create such a scene in order to get away with something. It invoked too much attention, too much potential suspicion. There had to be another factor. Had Cress said something, or given the rescue away? He knew she wasn't stupid enough to say anything by accident, but maybe they'd forced it out of her? Oh, what if they'd hurt her more, or-

He bit his cheek in frustration and confusion as he ran out from under the cover of the shadows, headed for the stables behind the hotel. One last robbery didn't mean anything now, and he couldn't have cared less what happened to him after this. Her life was getting more important and more unstable as the minutes ticked away.

Thorne pushed past a small stable boy who was trying desperately to calm the terrified horses and leapt onto the nearest one, a bright eyed palomino already rearing for an escape. He reached over and unlatched the stall and they took off into the night before he'd gotten his proper hold.

He fumbled around for a few moments blindly before catching hold of the horse's mane tightly with both fists. The horse seemed to understand the urgency because it never broke its gallop, the people surrounding the area quickly becoming muddled blurs in the moonlight. The only guiding point he had was the dim flickering of the lanterns from the inside of the carriage as it rushed away. He could only hope Jacin would slow down once they'd gotten far enough away from the town so he'd get a chance to pull them over, or at least block them.

Wind was whistling past him, a high pitched whine that send shivers of worry down his spine. This was all happening too fast, he wasn't even sure what he was going to do if he succeeded in stopping them. He didn't have a weapon or a backup team, and they couldn't contact the police, and there wasn't time to come up with another plan. How was this going to work out?

Out of pure luck, as they turned along a bend in the forested path, Jacin happened to look over his shoulder and catch Thorne's eye. Jacin rolled his eyes in relief and then yanked the reins in the wrong direction before Thorne could ask what the plan was. (Jacin was always better at plans than he was, but apparently this wasn't one of the times he felt like explaining anything to Thorne.) The horse screamed as its' body slammed into a thick grove of trees, Jacin already rolling off the seat onto the ground in the opposite direction. Thorne watched in horror as the carriage careened off the road and slammed into the same grove, toppling over onto it's side. He couldn't hear anything but her screams as they crashed, and he unknowingly dug his heels deeper into the sides of his steed, the horse bucking once before entering the crash site. He jumped off and landed unsteadily on his feet, already running for the coach's door, which was currently facing the sky, half of the wheels splintered to bits. She had to be okay. She just had to be.

Cress-

The atmosphere inside the coach had exploded. Literally.

The second the coach hit the nearby woods, the impact rattled everything inside, including the lanterns sitting in sconces above their heads. All at once they fell, hitting the carpeted floor of the wagon. She let out a hoarse scream as the glass shattered beneath her feet and once again the world around her began to smoke and rage with fire.

HOnestly though, what were the odds? The irony would've been far more satisfying if she hadn't been the one choking on her own breath. Thankfully she'd been gripping her armrest on the moment of impact, so she was still in her place. Her parents, on the other hand, were against the side of the coach now pressed onto the ground, the window already broken beneath their heads. She was holding onto the seat, desperatley trying not to fall sideways onto them, while avoiding the fire also blazing to life beside her. She could tell she wasn't going to last much longer, but the only way to get out was the door above her head, and to reach the handle she'd have to let go of the grip with one hand. If she did that, Cress was certain she was going to lose her hold altogether and land in the fire. Sweat was steadily dripping down the back of her dress now, and her entire body was coated in the humidity as her hands grew slippery.

Just as she was about to squeeze her eyes shut and make the fatal decision to let go, the door above her popped off its' hinges, letting in a rush of cool night air. (Unfortunately this wind also cause the fire to grow, but at this point those details barely mean anything. ) With her last bit of strength she lifted her head-

" _Thorne!"_ She wheezed in relief. He was straddling the opening, his hands already wrapping underneath her shoulders to pull her out. She pushed back and let go of the armrest, instead holding tight to his shirt as he got a better grip, enough to carry her out of harms' way. They collapsed in a tangle of arms and legs onto the crisp, cool earth beside the burning coach, ignoring the cacophony of cries and cursing as they simply held onto each other.

For this small moment of time in our story, Cress LeCourtier was in a perfect state of peace. Her heart had let the distrust and shame and fear give way to the warmth she'd been shoving away since he betrayed her. Now all she felt was protection as he cradled her head in his arms, staring at her with something so strong in his eyes that she could no longer deny that he loved her. He actually loved her. _He loved her._

 _And she loved him._

There wasn't a point to denying it any longer. She knew the distrust and fear and paranoia would return soon, but for now, for this instant, she allowed herself to finally truly love him with all of her broken soul.

But as the carriage began to crumble to bits behind their tangled form, reality set back in. She pulled away and looked up into his eyes, blinking away tears the smoke had caused. She didn't even think about what to say, it was the only thing that felt right.

"We can't just leave them. I know they're murderers. I know, probably better than anyone else what they're like and what they've become. But if I leave with you right now, I will be no better than they are."

She was expecting Thorne to be surprised or startled, but he seemed to understand her. He didn't look like he agreed, to say the least, but he understood. So he just nodded, kissed her gently on her soot-covered forehead, and let her go.

Jacin had gotten to his feet beside them, and once he caught sight of her expression, he seemed to know what she wanted, and he and Thorne headed over the the side of the carriage once more. Cress followed close behind, ignoring the limp and peering over the edge.

Inside the burning coach, over the crackling roar of the flames, Mrs. LeCourtier was trying in vain to wake up Richard from where he was lying unconscious, a stream of blood dribbling down the side of his chin. Cress cleared her throat and called out.

"Mother, just grab Jacin's hand, and we'll pull you out!"

Her mother whipped her head to look up at them, her eyes narrowed in utter disbelief. Cress could hardly believe she was doing this either, but she nodded in encouragement nevertheless. Mrs. LeCourtier only hesitated about two seconds before reaching upwards with one smoke-encircled hand. Jacin and Thorne both grabbed her arm and lifted, slowly easing her out of the wreckage until they could get a better hold on her waist.

Her mother was halfway into the night air when her eyes widened and she let out a screech. Cress looked down to see that her father had latched onto her mother's dress.

"How dare you leave me here to die?! How dare you? If you get a chance, so do I!" He was like a wild animal, using her legs to pull himself out of the fire's path and trying to climb out by himself. The weight of them both, along with their heavy winter clothes, were too much for the balance of the carriage. It began to sag and sway under the pull, and Cress saw the warning signs too late.

"LOOK OUT-"

But it was done. The swaying of the wreck had knocked Thorne and Jacin off balance, throwing them off the side of it, causing the hold on Mrs. LeCourtier to be lost. The coach gave one last groan, and with a fiery burst, the object exploded and collapsed in on itself, trapping her parents inside the furnace.

They were gone.

They were gone.

The last image Cress had that night was of the front of Thorne's jacket as she was pulled into his arms, the world of fire and death fading from her mind as exhaustion took its toll.

It was over.


	28. Chapter 28

Cinder-

It was a miracle she'd had the time to take that last breath, because the impact of the front of the vehicle hitting the water almost knocked it from her completely. She forced her eyes to remain open as water began surging in through the cracked window pane, bracing her feet against the dashboard of the truck so that he body wouldn't slam into the front window. Levana hadn't been so lucky, and she'd gone flying against the wheel, almost unconscious now.

The sounds were overwhelming, the squeal of the engine dying out, the water rushing past her eyes and eyes and mouth, the glass shattering under the force as the truck sank all too quickly.

Cinder only had seconds to spare before her air supply ran out. She blinked against the water, desperately trying to regain focus, then used her elbow to punch out the sharp edges of the window. Hopefully she'd be able to get out before the weight of the truck sinking pulled her underneath it. She took one last look at the area, timing the response, before pushing against the dashboard and pulling herself out of the car through the window.

From where she was she could make out the rotting wooden boards of the dock hovering about ten feet behind them, if she broke the surface she'd be able to swim back with no trouble. She was going to be okay!

But before her feet could fully leave the truck, a pale, thin hand wrapped itself tightly around her ankle, yanking hard. Cinder let out a gasp, watching in horror as some of the last of her precious air escaped in bubbles up to the surface. She twisted and pulled at her ankle, her hands gripping the top of the truck, trying to release the grip, but it was futile.

She wasn't going to die down here. That much was certain, but what about Levana? Her thoughts were racing a mile a minute. If she died, thousands of people would be at rest. They'd all be free from her "reign." But Cinder would be a murderer for not saving her when she could have. She'd be blamed, and she'd have to continue her life running from the law, a convict with a guilty conscience. No matter how evil Levana could be, the thing that would ruin Cinder the most would be if she died. Gritting her teeth, Cinder braced herself against the disgust of what she was about to do. She leaned her bad arm against the side of the truck, and with her other she reached down and caught hold of Levana's arm, pulling none-too-gently. With one solid yank, Levana was out of the window, looking more like a ghost than ever before. Her dark hair swirled in ribbons around her shocked face, and Cinder had to suppress a laugh, forgetting for a moment that they were still in significant peril of _drowning._

She maintained her hold on Levana's forearm as she pushed against the truck bed, letting them both fly up to break the surface.

A rush of sound hit them the second the air entered their aching lungs. Shouts, screams, panic and horror and confusion all mixing into a terrible cacophony. Cinder tried calling for assistance but her voice was ragged and raw from gasping underwater. She kicked outward with her feet and dragged Levana and all her heavy skirts with it until they'd reached the end of the pier, ignoring the waves hitting them from behind.

She was letting go of Levana and reaching for the wood when a firm hand grabbed the back of her dress, pulling her up and over the side of the dock with one solid heave. She coughed on impact and spit up some water before pushing herself up to look at her helper.

Kai. She took to a hacking cough again in surprise, her face flushing in embarrassment.

"Why...how?" She was still panting for breath, unaware of the policemen helping Levana out of the water, or the panicked masses being held back from running onto the pier. All she could focus on was his warm eyes staring at her in concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked, helping her sit up under the weight of her soaked workers uniform. She nodded shakily, wrapping her arms around herself protectively.

"Why did youse save me?" His head jerked back in reproach.

"I'm not a monster, Cinder, I wasn't going to let anyone die, no matter who they are." (In this moment Cinder was extremely grateful she'd decided to spare Levana's life.)

"That's not what Ise meant. Ise mean back at de rally, when de two crooks was holdin me. Why'd ya knock 'um down for me?" She looked back up at him, blinking salty water out of her eyes. He shuffled a little nervously, and she couldn't help thinking how adorable he was. _What? It must be the water in my ears._

"I...I was wrong. I shouldn't have listened to a criminal who only cares about herself, I should've listened to the girl willing to give everything up to protect the people and things that matter." She smiled tentatively.

"What made youse change ya mind? About… me. And why'd youse kiss me back at de inn?" She was whispering, suddenly aware of how close her face was to his. The memory of the harsh kiss flooded her mind. _His lips were urgent against hers, pressing in like there was no tomorrow. Why was he doing this? Didn't the glares and the sharp words mean he hated her? Or was that to show his hurt, his confusion? Could she even dare to believe anything about him after the cell incident? She couldn't seem to move a muscle, until his tongue edged against her lower lip. Cinder let out a growl and pulled back, slapping Kai with all her might across his face._ The moment faded, and she felt her face growing bright red once more at the tingling sensation of his lips against hers. He seemed to remember it too, and his response was in a low, rougher voice.

"I've always been able to trust my head when it came to making decisions. I'm not the type of person to go around listening to my gut. So it was easy to look at your record, the one Levana shoved in my face, and believe that you were just that. A criminal with no morals or decency. But nothing added up the more I looked around. Those kids, the way they looked to you. The amount of honest support you had from hundreds of good people. I couldn't trust the words any more, because the lie was evident. That night in the inn, I just gave up all together. I did what I've wanted to do since we talked in the closet that first time." He chuckled at her dumbfounded expression.

"So...youse isn't appalled by me accent?"

A shake of the head.

"Or...de fact that me hair is so short and messy?"

A chuckle, a hand running through her tangles.

"Or dat I'm de leada of a bunch a street kids who occasionally rebel against de government?"

An arm around her waist, slowly pulling her closer.

"Or dat I made youse think I was some smart, high class lady?" Her voice was barely a whisper now, more of a breath. Her heart pounding was the only sound in her ears.

"You are one of the smartest girls I've ever met, and you didn't need a silly title to convince me of that. I think the real you is better than any lie."

He tilted her chin up to meet his in a soft, slow kiss. Their lips met and she felt a sigh move through her, the tension and worry defeated at last. Her good hand eased up around his neck, pulling his mouth closer to hers. They were oblivious to the crowd in shock, the soaked Levana laying beside them, the policemen unsure of who to arrest or what to do now. All that mattered was his lips against hers.

A gust of wind blew through, sending shivers down her wet dress. She pulled away, a hand over her mouth shyly. He blinked a few times, dazed, before reality set in. He flushed red, matching her expression.

"You must be freezing. Let's get you back." He kept his arms around her waist, helping her stand under the weight of the waterlogged skirts. One of the policemen stepped forward before they could take a step though.

"Miss, could you explain what exactly happened here?! Why a perfectly good fire truck is under the Brooklyn Harbor right now? I'm afraid we'll have to take you into-"

"That's enough officer. My lady and I have somewhere we need to be, and surely you wouldn't soil her reputation by having her appear at your place of work?" Cinder glanced up at Kai in shock and hidden amusement, loving that now he was using _her lie_ , the one he'd been stunned at, to get them out of trouble. He was growing on her by the minute. "I promise, we can send you all of the details as soon as possible, and my good friend the Mayor will be pleased to provide his knowledge as well, if it will prove useful." Kai continued, refusing to meet her amused gaze.

The policemen grunted sheepishly and tilted his cap at Cinder before heading back to the crowd.

"Alright folks, nothing to see here, nothing to see!" Grumbling, the crowd began to disband.

A cough drew Cinder's attention back to Levana, who now resembled a pitifully drenched cat, sitting enveloped in her sopping wet glory on the grimy pier.

"I suppose you think you've won, just because you decided to splash a little water on me. This means nothing you pest." She hissed, but somehow it no longer felt like a threat. It felt as though she was only trying to reassure herself, and Cinder was a little ashamed to realize she actually felt pity for the woman sitting in front of her.

"Ise know I've won. Youse got a few weak-minded supportas that seem to be leavin as we speak," Cinder motioned behind them towards the men slowly easing away from the scene. Levana looked to them in unmasked horror and anger. "Whiles I got a whole army of people willin ta fight. Lady, youse gotta realize we ain't eva gonna stop makin your life miserable if youse don't give us de pay and protection dat we desoive as humans. Plus, now Ise got anoda ace up me sleeve," Here she pulled Kai's waist a little closer to hers, making him smile slightly, "and I get de feelin he's gonna vouch for my case to ya ol' papa. The mayor is bound ta realize now dat there's gotta be some changes if his citizens were willin ta burn down one of youse's factories."

Levana tore her gaze away from the men retreating, looking down at her shaking, bleeding hands. Her cuts were beginning to sting against the salty air as she trembled. How had she failed? How had this not worked in her favor?

She was so consumed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the couple walking away, leaving her alone, wet, and defeated on the docks.

It was over. The Queen piece had fallen to the pawn.


	29. The End

A Week Later-

The inn was noisy tonight in the most peaceful sense of the word; the kind of loud that comes with friends gathered together and the clinking of celebratory glasses. It was as though a war had ended, and in a way, it had.

The mayor had renounced the tax and set up a series of protection laws against underage workers. Factories were to be inspected within the next five months, and a fine had been solidified for any factory that wasn't meeting the new standards. The mayor himself had approached the group, asking for their assistance. Cinder had become an unofficial advisor on his board of trustees. She'd helped to finalize the plans that will later lead Brooklyn into the 20th century. She'd even roped Ze'ev into meeting with him to explain what their plans were for the new boarding house. The mayor was so impressed with their initiative and compassion that he had a story written about the couple (Needless to mention, the inn experienced a boom in customers that only comes with press popularity) and he'd begun a foundation in their honor, one that would lend money to the funding of the new house and continue supplying aid to the orphanages of Brooklyn. The last time Ze'ev and the mayor had spoken, he'd even hinted that Ze'ev would be wise to consider running to take his place once his term ran out. It had given Ze'ev plenty to think about over the past week.

Kai had officially ended his engagement to Levana, who was now a figure of scorn in all the public papers. Cinder had had no trouble at all selling those headlines. Kai had given up his position in the government and instead worked with the high society, gathering funds and support for the foundation the mayor had created. Kai had been named the president of the foundation after his help in ending Levana's case by providing his statement as a witness to her crimes and bribery.

Cinder continued to lead the lower classes of the city, going out every day with her boys to sell the papes. It was quickly becoming clear, however, that too many people recognized her face, and it was so much of a distraction that she was at risk of being trampled by her many fans and supporters. At the moment she was sitting at the bar, considering her options to either co-run the foundation with Kai or begin helping Ze'ev with his campaign for mayor.

Scarlet had become the proud title of mother to all who were signing up to live in the boarding house once it was completed. She had spent the week filing the paperwork for the new furniture that was to be in the house. Ben had become her loyal helper and taste-tester in the inn's kitchen, and he adored her to no end. The hole in Scarlet's heart was now filled to the brim.

Thorne and Cinder had reentered the city and for the moment were still taking refuge in the inn. The papers had been mentioning the mysterious accident, the burned carriage with two unknowable bodies inside, but they hadn't yet caught on to the fact that the only witnesses and survivors were in their city. Thorne was planning on maintaining that secret for as long as possible. The LeCourtier's had dug themselves a trench of lies and scandal, and the second the press started uncovering the bits and pieces, Cress, Jacin, and Thorne would be in trouble. But for now, all was well with them.

Now that they'd both admitted their feelings, it no longer felt right to Scarlet to let them sleep in the same room, so they were occupying the second floor of the inn. Cress wasn't yet back to her usual self, but over the past seven days her cheeks had become brighter, her body slowly filling out once more, her smiles becoming slightly more frequent and genuine. She'd spent most of the last few mornings at the doctor's office, her ankle being cared for. It would take time, lots of it, but after he set it the doc assured them she'd be just fine in the end. The group never ceased to shower her with love and little tokens of affection, as if trying to remind her that yes, there was still good in the world. None of them could fully understand what she'd gone through, but Thorne was the closest to knowing, and there was rarely a moment that he wasn't by her side, watching cautiously. Waiting for her to break in a way that wouldn't occur for many, many years to come. For now, she was safe.

Thorne, now free from the two people that held the power over his future, was left with no sense of direction. Jacin had hinted at a job offering with the police as a private detective, but Thorne was content to stay at the inn and take care of his Birdy for now.

For now.

Cress took another sip of her warm tomato soup, glancing around the room at what had become her family. They were all gathered in the restaurant floor, the bar and tables filled with candles and streamers and party decorations. It was Ben's birthday, and Iko and Scarlet had enlisted Cress in helping them with transforming the room into a beautiful chaos of presents and celebration. Ben was sitting on top of the bar, a paper crown lopsided on his head as he beamed over the crowd of his closest friends. A half-devoured cake topped with white creme icing was beside him, a stack of used plates next to it. Glasses were being passed around, a toast being prepared. She looked to her left, where Thorne was sitting, his arm securely around her shoulder.

They'd had a long series of late-night conversations, resolving the pain and distant that had been created between them. She was still the anxious and paranoid girl at heart, but her love for him brought her peace through the panic. He was her set of wings, and that wasn't ever going to change now.

She blinked free of her thoughts and leaned over, kissing him on his cheek. Or she would have, had he not turned his head to look at her in the last moment, letting their mouths collide by a perfect accident. She giggled into his lips, feeling him smile against her.

His other hand cupped her cheek, filling her with that now-familiar tingle of hope and tentative joy. He kissed her once, twice, before pulling away.

"What was that for, Birdy?" He chuckled under his breath, his hand still on her cheek.

"I'm just happy." She said simply, as that was all that needed to be said. He understood that that was once of the most important things she could've said.

"I love you too, Cress. I love you too." She beamed at him, a wide, brilliant smile that made him suppress a shiver. How had he gotten so lucky?

"Attention, can I get everyone's attention please?" Ze'ev was standing up beside Ben, a glass of something bubbly in his right hand. The room's chatter died down, and everyone picked up their glasses in preparation. Cress reluctantly looked away from Thorne's eyes to listen to Ze'ev, but Thorne's gaze never left her face.

"I just wanted to thank you all for coming out tonight to celebrate our son's birthday." A cheer erupted through the party, cutting him off, but he didn't even appear to be fazed. Scarlet watched in wonder at how he'd transformed over the last month. An interruption would've caused him to lose his temper by now, but with Ben, things had changed. He was gentler, kinder. She was more in love with him than ever, and the fact that it was easy to call Ben their son hadn't slipped her notice.

"Thank you, thank you. Tonight is special for all of us. Over the month, we've all faced some of the most challenging experiences a person could face. We've had to have courage against threats to our welfare, our jobs, our homes, and our lives. We've lost members of our families too, members that we won't ever forget. But we've gained something too. We've won our rights to live in this world just as free as any other person. We've earned respect and freedom to choose. Some of us have escaped fates that would lead to dark futures. So a year from now, a month, a minute, let's not forget what was lost and sacrificed to bring us to this point. Let's not forget the pain, but let's not dwell on it either. This hasn't been a fairytale, nor will there be a happily ever after. But I have faith in this family. I have faith that we can face anything the world tries to throw at us now. So raise your glasses, and let's toast to another year of adventure, whatever that may be."

The group shouted their agreements, and all glasses were thrown into the air, the drinks splashing around victoriously. Music resumed, the floor was cleared, and once more the room became a lively dancing hall, the space filled with lively footsteps.

Cress set her glass down and looked up to see Thorne offering his arm to her.

"May I have this dance, milady?" He looked at her through his lashes, a flirtatious smile on his lips. There he was. There was her Carswell.

She nodded and took his arm, letting him lead her into the crowd before sweeping her up into a waltz, her feet on top of his as they moved.

"Did you ever expect your assignment to lead to this?" Cress asked him, motioning to the happiness around them. He frowned thoughtfully for a moment, continuing to move them throughout the room.

"No. But I wouldn't trade what came of that meeting in the subway station for anything."

She smiled up at him.

"Thank you for being my wings, Carswell Thorne." He returned her gaze, shaking his head.

"I don't think that's the way it turned out." She frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I might've been your chance of escape, but your soul wasn't the one that needed saving. You were the one who saved me. You were my wings, all along. You were my Birdy." He closed his eyes and leaned his head against hers, the music and noise of the party fading from their minds.

"We saved each other, and I'm not losing you ever again."

And in the end, it doesn't matter who said it out loud, for they both believed it. They both knew it. And they'd never forget it.

-The End-


End file.
